Winchesters Six S3
by Chantel Royal
Summary: FIN. AU. Croatoan disease has been unleashed on the public. The CDC are on their trail. Castiel has gone AWOL. A Winchester is dead while another makes the ultimate sacrifice and a very special baby is born. Full synopsis inside.
1. Synopsis

**A/N Hey everyone! Back for Season three! Y'all excited? I know I am! **

**Thanks for all your love and support! I really appreciate it. To any new supporters/ readers/reviewers/favouriters/alerters etc of S1 thank you so much! Seriously you guys are what keep me going! I hope all of you from S1 & S2 will continue to read this story. I plan on going to S5 so far, the rest I'm not sure, we'll see how it goes. **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

* * *

><p>After Sam made a deal with Azazel to save his big sister Meredith from being apart of the comatose army he's thrown into a mysterious village with even more mysterious people; Andy, Ava, Jake and Lily who all seem to have some strange power, much like Sammy.<p>

When Piper, Dean and Meredith arrive there to rescue him they are met with an obstacle—the angel Anna who announces she's there for Meredith. Meredith shows her true colours and a big secret that nobody expected was coming.

That leaves us with Piper who after hearing screams for the village runs off on her own—without any weapons, in hopes to save her baby brother from his demise. When Meredith and Dean arrive on scene it's a gruesome sight and something even more gruesome is the fact that one of their siblings is gone—as in dead from their earth.

_Someone's dead…but who? _

One Winchester makes the ultimate sacrifice to save one of their own. How will the others take it? And most importantly _who_ makes the deal with the devil…so to speak.

The unleashing of the Croatoan disease on all their friends and family causes multiple problems for the Winchesters—it's discovered those infected will die if the Winchester siblings take matters into their own hands and kill Azazel, the one who's currently controlling the comatose army. What will they do?

Not to mention what about the CDC who are currently investigating the strange disease, what will they find and who do they call for backup?

Then there's the matter of Jessica Lee Moore who had been four months pregnant with Sam's baby or as Anna said 'the bearer of the demon child'. When we last saw her she was in the car with Sebastian, Aiden-Marie and Adam, Missouri—whose infected—locked away in the trunk.

Something strange happens; Jessica's stomach grew in a rapid and unnatural way, making her nine months pregnant. How could it get any worse you might ask? Her water just broke.

Castiel the one who's supposed to be looking out for the Winchesters—is trapped by Azazel no less in the spelled angel box—he's powerless and useless. Will he escape from Azazel grasp or rot there forever unable to help the Winchesters solve the mysteries at hand?

And with the only weapon known to man that is able to kill Azazel—the colt—in his own hands, how could anything possibly get worse for the Winchesters?

Enter some new sometimes chaotic characters, unexpected twists and lots of suspense, mystery, romance and most importantly the worst tragedy of them all, loosing not one but _two_ of their own.

It most certainly can.

What's next for the Winchesters Six? Stick around and you'll find out.

* * *

><p><strong>AU! Early Castiel and Anna appearance! Kind of like the storylines of all five seasons (all I'm doing as far as I know) mingle together (at different times!)...you'll see what I mean. <strong>

**I will be probably be doing random actual episodes from the show at some point (most likely my favs) but mostly the stories will be all originals (or stemming from the original storyline somehow)**

**I'm not sure how many chapters there will be in this season I'm gonna say 10-15 this time and the chapters will be short like last time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Main Characters: <strong>

Dean Winchester

Meredith Winchester **'OFC'**

Sam Winchester

Aiden-Marie Milligan **'OFC'**

Adam Milligan

Piper Winchester **'OFC'**

* * *

><p><strong>Supporting Characters: (or Guest Starring)<strong>

Sebastian Bryce** 'OMC'**

Chris Holt** 'OMC' **

Johanna Arabella **'OFC'**

Ruby

Agent Victor Henricksen **(Guest Starring)**

Victoria Holt** 'OFC'**

Kendall Holt** 'OFC'**

Castiel **(Guest Starring until later)**

Missouri Mosley** (Guest Starring)**

Anna** 'OOC' (Guest Starring until Later)**

Azazel **(Guest Starring until later)**

Gertrude Caroline "Callie" Singer** 'OFC' (Guest Starring)** (Carried over from my Dreaming of Life Series, known as catface)

Franklin Knox** 'OMC'**

Rodney** 'ODC' Meaning original demon character **(Carried over from my Dreaming of Life Series, known as catface)

Bobby Singer **(Guest Starring)**

John Winchester** (Guest Starring)**

Jessica Lee Moore **(Guest Starring)**

Baby Winchester **(Guest Starring)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN All characters have been cast and the pictures are up on photobucket, the link is on my profile. If you have yet to look, I just added a new character for a certain reviewer! I think she'll love me when she see's her name lol. I also added a picture of the baby—so cute! **

*****Just so you updates will come whenever but mostly on my days off (Friday, Saturday, Sunday). After all I baby-sit and have school again, it makes it a little difficult*****

**Let me know if you want to see more, by reviewing! **

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like: <strong>

**My nine other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Winchesters Six' (complete/S1 of this story), 'Winchesters Six S2' (complete/S2 of this story), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My two Charmed fanfic 'The Fifth Sister' (complete), 'Meant to Be: The Next Generation' (spin off from Fifth Sister). My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'. Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em. **


	2. All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2

**A/N – Yay! It's here. Are you excited? I'm excited! **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures are on photobucket and the link is on my profile. **

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWER(S) I LOVE THEE! (regarding some from S2)<strong>

**Hannarrhh – **I know I wish I could do video with clips—not that I know how—but it would have been awesome. I guess I could make one sometime with pictures. Haha the liar thing was amazing. Oh and I totally do want a brother—no matter what anyone says lol. Yes you were kinda right about Jess having the baby lol.

Brill's I love it! Yay my ending was awesome. Ah yes the body parts…I wonder who was ripped to pieces. Nope—it's real and someone's gonna die…*laughing evilly*. Ah…nah, I'm not telling! Lol. Meredith is not the original Sammy—though that is a good idea—there's another reason.

You do make them sound like computers! There is no antidote duh, duh, duh…idk yet, haven't figured that part out. Seb/Aiden correct. Piper no. Someone else maybe does though…hmmm. Yay you're my first reviewer for S3!

**Carver Edlund – **Yay my chapter was eventful! John being angry at Seb was hilarious.

**winchesterlove94 – **TWINY! I posted something on my profile about you, lol. I also read one of your stories and commented. Haha! You're funny. I agree with this statement 'Alright Sammy, wipe those tears and grow a pair.' Lol, my thoughts exactly. 'Angsty Dean' was so freaky! Mind rape is bad—Edward Cullen should be arrested. LOL.

I loved Ben he was so adorable (mini-Dean) when he was little I mean and Lisa was so much better then Dean's other picks—like seriously they were all ugly and stupid… ANNA! CASSIE! Just thinking about it ugh—kill me now lol. Dean was different around Lisa but that's because of the promise thingy and he was trying to be all I think anyway, I loved when Lisa told him if he didn't leave she would shot him lol.

I think she knew he needed to be out there hunting. Let's leave this subject behind or we'll take up all the time talking about it. I like our motto—posted it on my profile. OMG I have the same problem. Haha that line made me laugh for hours. Dean's face was priceless.

You seem like an awesome person too! Yes I could tell twiny. I KNOW THREE FLIPPING DAYS! OMG have you seen the preview? CASTIEL NO!

* * *

><p>Piper took off running, deeper into the forest briefly hearing Dean calling her back.<p>

She ignored this pushing herself harder. She would not let her little brother die.

"Oh my god." She gasped, gawking at the sight around her; having made it out of the forest and into the village to see the most gruesome sight.

It was as if a mass killer had been on the loose and killed a bunch of people. Body parts were scattered all over the place. She felt sick to her stomach at the sight.

She turned. "Sammy no!"

Sam who had been kneeling about and unconscious man-about to stab him to death spun around.

"Piper." he whispered.

Dropping the knife he limped towards her. Piper nearly tackled him down in delight.

"Your alive." she whispered hugging him tightly.

"Yeah Pip." Sam nodded hugging her back. "How'd you find me?"

"Meredith." Piper informed. "She has like vsions or something." Sam didn't say anything. Piper walked out of his grasp and looked around. She spun around to face him.

"What happened here?"

"Azazel's building an army of psychics." Sam informed. "The winner gets—"

"Get to lead the army." Piper filled in. "Mer told us but that still doesn't explain what happened here."

"A spirit." Sam said. "One of the psychics was crazy—Ava she could control the spirit and made it kill Andy and Lilly—that'd be them scattered all over."

"What happened to the girl?"

"She's dead." Sam mumbled.

"Oh Sam no, please tell me you didn't—"

"No it was Jake he somehow took over the spirit then it attacked her—then he tried to attack me but Pip, I stopped it."

"I don't understand."

"I controlled the spirit and sent it away."

Piper's eyes widened. "Oh my god Sam."

"Piper!" they heard Meredith shot from the forest.

"What was that?" Sam said looking.

"I don't—ugh." Piper choked.

Sam spun back around. Piper had a knife sticking through her. Jake let go of the knife backing away. Piper started to tumble as she stared at Sam, eyes wide.

"PIPER!" Sam screamed rushing forward. He grabbed her before she fell, clinging to her for dear life. "Pip!"

"I'm sorry Sam." Jake said looking down at him. "But she had to die—she's in the way—just like you are."

Sam glared up at him, tears seeping from his eyes. "What have you done!"

"Brought the power to darkness." Jake lifted his hands to his temple. "It's time to die the why you were meant to." He grimaced in pain and the air swirled—the creepy little girl appearing.

"Goodbye Sam." Jake said. Sam laid Piper gently on the ground before standing up.

"Go to hell!" Sam roared. He raised his own hands to his temples—like he had done before and concentrated.

"No." Piper choked. "Sam no."

Sam ignored her and Jake started to scream. Sam opened his eyes to see the spirit turned its sights on Jake and was currently ripping his arm to shreds.

Sam didn't stop, not until he felt something tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see Piper's hand weakly holding on to his jeans.

"No." she ordered. "Let him go."

"But Piper."

"No!" she said more forcefully causing her to cough up more blood. Sam released the spirit dropping down beside Piper.

"Piper." Sam said. "I'm sorry."

Piper shook her head slowly. Sam looked back up to see Jake running in the opposite direction, holding his mauled arm.

"Pip I'm gonna take the knife out—hold still." Sam ordered. He pulled it out quickly and she didn't even flinch—she was mostly shaking because of how cold she suddenly felt.

"I can't feel my legs." She mumbled.

"No." Sam said shaking his head. "No." He pulled her onto his lap. "Piper no—just stay with me all right?"

Piper had bloody tears dripping down her face while she choked on air. "Sam." She whispered.

"Shhh." Sam ordered. "You're gonna be fine Pip." Piper gasped, her eyes slowly closing and her body going limp.

"No!" Sam cried. "No Piper! No wake up! Piper!" He sobbed over and over again, clinging to her in despair.

"Sammy! Piper!"

Sam looked up to see Dean stumbling over. Sam set Piper down gently before standing up clumsily—he felt like he was going to fall over any second.

Dean caught his eye and stopped staring down. The tears poured down his cheeks as he stared at Piper's lifeless body. Meredith sprinted out of the forest.

"Dean!" she screamed.

Dean turned just in time and caught her in his arms pushing her back slightly.

"Dean!" she sobbed. "Oh god Dean—"

"Meredith stay back—you don't want to see this!"

She shoved him out of her way and stumbled forward dropping to her knees in front of Piper. Her hand hovered over Piper's face as if afraid to touch her—to make it real.

"NO!"

"Dean." Sam said slowly. Dean turned and glared at him—feeling a rush of anger towards his little brother.

"What did you do?" Dean screamed at Sam. He grabbed him by the collar of the shirt. "What did you do to Piper?"

"Dean I didn't—" Sam protested hardly able to talk with all the crying he was doing.

"Don't lie to me Sam—this is your fault!" Dean roared. "Tell me why you killed our sister!"

Sam's eyes widened—filled with sadness over Dean's words. But he knew he was right, it was his fault.

"I'm sorry." Sam sobbed.

"You should be." Dean snarled giving him a shove. "Get the hell away from me—you did this to our family, it's your fault."

"SHUT UP!" Meredith screamed suddenly. "SHE'S DEAD!"

Both Sam and Dean turned to look at Mer who was rocking Piper back and forth in her arms—like she used to when Piper was a baby as if she was her _mother_.

"I'm sorry." Mer whispered placing a kiss on Piper's cold forehead. "Baby, I'm sorry."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Jessica was screaming still but now because she was going in labour.

"Oh my god—oh my god." Adam was plastered against the car door looking as if he had just heard the most horrible thing in the world. "Get me out of here."

"Adam calm down," Sebastian ordered, "and get out of the damn car."

Adam opened the door and fell out, looking scared shitless. Sebastian jumped out of the car also and went into the backseat.

"Okay Jess calm down—looks like Aiden's gonna deliver your baby."

"Oh my god!" Jessica screamed frantically.

"WHAT!" Aiden screamed from the front seat. "Just because I'm a girl—"

"Aiden." Seb said. "That's exactly why."

"That's not fair!"

"Aiden get out of the car." Seb ordered. Aiden didn't move. "NOW!" Aiden got out at his booming voice.

"Give us a minute Jess—just breathe or something." Seb ordered before backing out of the back seat and meeting Aiden on the other side.

"Seb I can't do this." She protested.

"Adam get blankets and any other supplies we'll need." Sebastian ordered. Adam didn't say anything. "ADAM NOW!"

"Okay—okay." He said rushing over to the trunk.

"Sebastian are you listening to me?" Aiden snapped. "There no way I can do this—can't we just take her to the hospital—do a spell or something—"

Seb stopped her by kissing her hard on the mouth. He pulled away and held her face in his hands. Aiden stared into his eyes.

"There's no time to take her to a hospital and that'd be going against nature—"

"Nature—how is that nature?" Aiden complained.

"Aiden I believe in you." Seb informed. "You can do this."

"You are way too calm for this buddy." Aiden said.

"I've helped deliver a baby before—when I was little, that's not the point, I'm going to try and keep her calm and you will deliver the baby."

"But Seb—"

"That's your niece or nephew Aiden—if you don't help, they'll die."

"Okay." Aiden nodded. "Yeah I'll do it." Seb kissed her gently on the lips before pulling away to check on Jessica.

"It's okay Aid." Aiden whispered. "You can do this—piece of cake—you saw those videos in science class—you know how to do this."

"Oh god hurry!" Jessica begged.

Seb turned. "Adam lie the blankets out now." Aiden ran to the trunk to find Adam being held around the throat by Missouri who they had forgotten was in the trunk.

Aiden grabbed the crow bar from the trunk and smacked her in the back of the head. Missouri released Adam and dropped down.

"Adam you alright?" Aiden asked.

"No." he admiteed. "Not really."

"GUYS!" Seb yelled. "A baby is being born here."

Aiden and Adam grabbed a couple of blankets from the trunk and the first aid kit. They got everything situated and prepared for the arrival of the newest Winchester.

"What do I do?" Aiden asked. Jessica looked at her in alarm.

Seb shrugged. "Just catch it."

"What is it a football?" Aiden scoffed.

"I really need to get to a hospital." Jess panted.

"Shh." Seb ordered placing a hand on her forehead he mumbled something under his breath. "You need to stay calm." Jessica nodded her breathing returning to a normal less frantic way.

Adam was pacing back and forward behind Aiden going completely ballistic. "Oh my god—oh my god—oh my god."

"Adam shut up!" Seb ordered. "Okay just breathe."

"I am breathing." Adam replied.

"NOT YOU!" Sebastian snapped. "Jessica."

"AHH!" Jessica screamed. "OH GOD!"

"Aiden are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Aiden said. She grabbed the blanket holding it out so she could get the baby. "Push Jessica!"

"Push!" Seb ordered. Jessica did as told screaming the entire time.

"Oh my god I can see the head." Aiden gasped looking like she might faint. Adam stopped pacing behind Aiden and his eyes widened, then he was falling.

"Your brother just fainted." Seb smirked.

Aiden looked over her shoulder at Adam's fallen body chuckling slightly; she looked back at Seb and smiled. Something passed between them but was interrupted by Jessica's screams of pain.

"Okay Jess—almost there." Seb said. "Push!"

"I can see a shoulder." Aiden said feeling a wave of excitement. "The tummy—oh my god."

Jessica let out one last scream and a final push, before collapsing down from exhaustion. Seb dabbed her forehead with a towel.

The baby's cries filled the car. Aiden wrapped the baby in the towel staring at it in amazement.

"It's a girl." She announced.

Jessica's head lifted and she reached for the baby. Aiden handed her over and watched as Jessica brought her close.

"Hi baby." She whispered. Aiden looked over at Sebastian who was smiling at her.

"Guys!" Adam yelled. "We got a problem." Seb and Aiden looked at Jessica before both climbing out of the car.

"Oh my god." Aiden gasped.

Behind the car stood all the comatose army members; John, Bobby, Chris and Missouri standing out front.

"Everyone in the car now!" Seb ordered as they marched forward but stopped when he watched as they walked past the car and in front of it—as if protecting them from something much worse.

"What's going on?" Jessica cried.

"Everything's fine." Aiden assured lying through her teeth.

"That's a really good question." Adam whispered looking at Seb.

"We need to get out of here now." Sebastian said eyes wide. "NOW!"

A loud screeching noise sounded. The baby wailed in Jessica's arms while they all covered their ears in pain.

Sebastian knowing what would happen next jumped over top over Jessica and the baby just as the glass in the car shattered and the comatose army flew backwards into the air by an unknown force.

A red haired woman stood in the front, only a few other people behind her.

"Who are these people?" Aiden hissed.

"Those aren't people." Sebastian replied.

"Then what are they?"

"Heaven's warriors—angels." Adam and Aiden's mouths dropped open.

"Give me the baby." The woman ordered.

"Why do you want her?" Aiden demanded.

"She wasn't supposed to be born." The woman replied head tilted. "She must be put to death."

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**A/N I'm sure some of you that have seen 'Legion' understand why I said Jess's baby story line is based off that.**

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY!<strong>

**1. Were you shocked that I killed Piper? Probs not. **

**2. What should I name baby Winchester? **

**3. What's gonna happen with Anna—the angels and the comatose army? **

**4. Am I as cruel as to kill a baby? **

**5. Thoughts twiny? **

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My nine other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Winchesters Six' (S1 of this story/complete), 'Winchesters Six S2' (S2 of this story/complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	3. Snippy and the Brunette

**A/N – Wow this one was hard to do for whatever reason, just couldn't get it written down right—knew what I wanted but yeah I guess was having an off day, still not sure if it works. Let me know if it does! Baby Winchester has a name but you won't find out until later maahhaa, thanks for all your suggestions and no her name's not Mary it is way over done lol. **

**I'm writing a story with one of my reviewers! EvilAngelTeamGabe, y'all should check it out when I post it. There's a character from this story in it! **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures are on photobucket and the link is on my profile. **

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWER(S) I LOVE THEE! (Some regarding S2!)<strong>

**Carver Edlund – **OMG so thankful you agree with me! I was screaming at the TV too! And my mom was like 'Calm down its just a show' I gave her the 'Wtf' look because um hello it's Supernatural then she happened to mention The Vampire Diaries was her fav show for she has a sick obsession with vamps.

I was like traitor! TDV is in third place on my list, Supernatural first then Haven and Rookie Blue tied for second. TVD is third SUPERNATURAL IS NUMBER ONE ALWAYS!I was not expecting that response. I knew all along I didn't want Sammy to die (does anyone really?

It was so heartbreaking to watch) so I chose the alternative I knew Piper would rush to action to save her baby bro. Adam fainting was pretty great ;) Yes I always picture Sam with a daughter for some strange reason.

**Pickle Paige – **Cas in a box hardy har har lol. I wouldn't call it crap lol, I thought it was interesting to say the least but yes it is very is not working with I enjoy saying he-witch also. Haha my rants, yes I do rant. Yay team Cassidy away! Join the second Meg Team also, her voice was so cool, sounded perfect for the character.

AHH ADAM FROM SECRET CIRLCE IS HOT AND I'M SO ADDING HIM TO THE STORY, but not this one lol, the spin off. I know who he is mahhaa! Huh so you knew all along I was gonna kill Piper? Yes that line with Seb and Aiden discussing what to do was priceless as well as Adam passing out.

I love Payton Taylor, Rosemarie Grace and Kaia Nichole though I didn't chose any of those ;)

**kissacazador**** – **Yay you liked it. Really you thought John or Jess was gonna die? Demon baby *snicker snicker* I kinda already gave you that answer. HAHA Love your comment about Anna. Yes it does run in the family but Meredith is the oldest remember?

And its not the same thing as Sam…they use the colt (which he has) the Croats will die, Cas is locked in a box man, he ain't getting out for a while—Anna's in charge now and she's gonna destroy everything! Haha I love that 'Saving people, hunting things, the family business' one of my fav lines.

Haha you probably figured I'd still be killing Sammy didn't you? Oh please as if I the top Anna hater would name the baby Anna, not to mention she's trying to kill the baby lol. Not Mary and I was actually going to do that but it didn't fit.

I like this 'Nice move there, Adam. Apparently, your twin sis has more balls then you do!' I was laughing for about five minutes. You're right that is too easy. Yay you don't think it'd be cruel. 'Thoughts Twiny' was an inside joke thing between my twin and I lol, wasn't actually a question.

**EvilAngelTeamGabe –**I figured that if Andy and Sam were just meeting there he would say something along those lines. What do you mean about Jess's baby? Slightly confused by your wording. Is or isn't too soon for the baby to be born?

Sometimes my mind goes all funny when I'm taking medicine so that's probably the reason for my confusion sorry lol. I did add Callie and changed her character, it's gonna be funny. Yes Piper is gone. Sam will…yeah just read lol. I know stupid Anna. Not naming the baby Mary!

**winchesterlove94 – **I did not do this intentionally to upset you lol. HAHA Dean was a bit of an ass to Sammy, don't worry Mer will take action soon enough. I figured you'd laugh at the last question. Don't get me started on Cassie either!

Yes the random sex with Anna was completely unnecessary and stupid—I was calling Dean an idjit the entire time argh, I fast forward through that scene it disturbs me to watch Anna she's all like 'ohh its my last night on earth' yay! Now go die in a hole you stupid wingless angel! Lol. I have Anger management issues sometimes.

Yes that's the exact clip I was talking about! I was in shock at the words that were coming out of Cas's mouth but I was even more shocked at how Dean was yelling back—I was like dude are you stupid he's gonna destroy you if you don't shut your cakehole!

I believe you and totally feel the twin telepathy thing going on here lol. The baby is now named ALFONZO…haha that would be weird.

**Hannarrhh – **Yes they kissed twice in that chapter actually, I figured you'd enjoy that very much so. Haha yes everyone likes Piper, that's why I chose her *smirks evilly*. The name has been chosen, there is a meaning but it's bluntly obvious.

'The angels will go badass' haha, well with Anna leading things who knows what the hell will happen! The baby did bring them together but it also rips them apart…duh, duh, duh!

* * *

><p>"You can just kill yourself now and save me the trouble if you seriously think we're going to let you anywhere near that baby." Aiden snarled.<p>

"You don't have a choice." The woman shot back.

"Who are you?" Adam demanded.

"My name is Anna." she said as lightening flashed and black wings flew across the ground. "And I'm an angel of the lord."

"Well angel Anna burn in hell." Aiden smirked. "Or are you already? I think your hair's on fire."

Anna's face twitched angrily. "Bring me the baby!" Anna screamed.

The angels marched forward.

"Seb!" Aiden cried panicked.

"Get in the car!" he ordered shoving both Adam and Aiden towards it.

"We will help." Seb spun around and gasped.

The comatose army members were rushing forward at the angels all except one.

"Dad!" Adam said. "Dad is that you?"

"Get the child out of here." he ordered. "We will stop the angels."

"Dad!" Adam called frantically as he took off running.

"Adam that's not him." Aiden whispered. "He's one of them now."

"What Aiden! No!" Adam protested angrily. "We gotta help dad—"

"Don't be stupid Adam." Sebastian warned. "Get in the damn car we're leaving."

"You're not my brother." Adam seethed. "Or my father—you do not get to tell me what to do." He took off running after his father.

"Adam!" Aiden screamed. She turned to Seb. "You have to get them out of here."

"No Aiden not without you and your brother." Seb protested.

"We'll be fine!" she insisted. "Hurry you have to go now."

"Aiden no—"

"Sebastian just go!" Aiden ordered. "Please don't let them kill my niece—please."

Sebastian stared at her for a moment. "Okay," he said, "but on one condition."

"What?"

"You wear this." Sebastian pulled a necklace from his

"A necklace?" Aiden demanded. "You're giving me a necklace? Now of all times?"

"It's not just a necklace."

"Well what is it?"

Seb put it on her and she grabbed onto the crystal that hung from the string out of a natural habit. Her eyes widened as she felt a spark fly threw her.

"Did you feel that?"

Aiden gasped. "What is it?"

"A connection to power—my power."

"What!" Aiden cried. "Seb—"

"With this you will be able to tap into my powers and protect you and Adam."

"I'm not going to steal your powers Sebastian!" Aiden protested. "That's just wrong."

"You'd be borrowing them." he corrected.

"Sebastian no, I'm not—"

"Then I'm not leaving you." Seb countered. "I won't leave you unprotected. This is the best I can do."

Aiden nodded. "You need to leave."

Seb grabbed her in a quick kiss and then all too soon he was gone and Aiden she was running after her distraught brother.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Meredith..." Dean started.

"No shut up!" Meredith roared. "Stop yelling at Sam! This isn't his fault!" She looked in the direction of the forest. "It's his. It's always his."

"But—"

"No shut up!" Meredith snapped again. "Just shut up and get the damn car."

"Meredith—"

"GO!" she screamed. Dean blinked for a moment before turning and running into the forest.

Sam stood there blankly behind Meredith watching as she still rocked Piper back and forth.

"I'm sorry Pip." she mumbled.

"Mer." Sam whispered afraid she would loose it on him also.

Meredith turned slightly and looked up at him.

"C'mere." she ordered.

Sam slowly crumbled down beside her and dragged himself closer. She grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Listen to me Sammy, this isn't your fault, no matter what Dean or anyone says—this isn't your fault."

"But Mer." Sam whimpered. "It is; he was trying to kill me."

"Sam no." Meredith protested. "It's Azazel's fault."

"Meredith, he told me something." Sam whispered looking around to see if anybody else was listening. "About you."

"I know." she replied.

"Is it true?"

"It is all of it is."

Sam looked heartbroken. "Meredith why?"

"Because it had to he done to protect this family." she said. "And Sam don't you even think about it—I'll lock you in the trunk."

Sam frowned. "Meredith don't do it again."

"Do what?" Mer asked.

"Die for me."

Meredith grabbed him in a half hug. He laid his head in her shoulder feeling the loose and guilt over everything.

"Sammy—I'd do it over again—I'd die a million times just to save you."

"But Meredith you didn't." Sam whispered.

"I know and it's killing me."

They sat like that for a while until Dean returned somehow managing to get the Impala through the forest.

They loaded up Piper into the back seat and the three of them sat in the front, Meredith in the middle.

They made their way back to the road all feeling the aching pain in their hearts; the aching pain of a lost Winchester.

Dean cleared his throat and looked to Meredith for direction. He felt confused and in some sort of shocked state, not wanting to take the lead for once. "What we do now Mer?"

Meredith felt Sam's eyes on her and tried not to show her true feelings—she didn't want him to get any ideas.

"We do nothing." she replied.

Dean looked at her as if she was insane. Meredith stared straight ahead avoiding the gaze of both her little brothers.

"We do nothing Dean."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Aiden look out!" Adam called rushing over.

Aiden stuck her hands out and the angel that had been heading for her flew backwards.

"Sweet!" Aiden cried.

They had been fighting a loosing battle for a while now but Aiden was getting the hang of Seb's powers. If only she knew a few spells.

Adam ran over to her and grabbed her arm. "Okay Aid as cool as that was, please stop, it's freaking me out."

"I told you these powers are on loan from my witch boyfriend."

Adam narrowed his eyes. "Boyfriend? What do you mean boyfriend!"

"Um—let's talk about this later we're in a battle."

"No we'll talk about this now." Adam snapped. "The comatose army is doing better without us."

"Adam don't be ridiculous they're being controlled by Azael!"

"He is like forty Aiden and your seventeen there's no way in hell I'm letting that happen—I'll have him arrested for rape!"

Aiden gasped. "You wouldn't."

"Watch me." Adam replied angrily.

"By the way he's only twenty nine."

"I don't care that's still a twelve year difference."

"Age doesn't matter when you love someone." Aiden insisted. Adam's face twitched and she realized what she said.

"Love!" Adam roared. "You just met him! He did some he-witch magic on you didn't he?"

"What? Adam no—"

"He did!" Adam insisted. "It's the only logical reason!"

"Adam stop—"

"I'm gonna kill him—oh I'm gonna kill him."

"Adam shut up!"

"Just like you ants to be discussing meaningless interactions between a male and female during a battle and allowing Azazel's men to take down our numbers. You're supposed to be on our side. You will now pay for your sins—in the name of god you are unholy."

They jumped apart to see an angel with some sort of sword staring at them. She swung the sword towards Aiden who screamed in response.

Adam tried to shove her away but he flew backwards Aiden distracted by this stuck her hand out and Adam was dropped gently to the ground. The blade was inches from her neck when…

"Stop!" Anna cried appearing out of no where. "She is not the witch."

The angel stared at her for a moment before raising the sword again, about to strike Aiden. "She is, I sense the power."

"AIDEN!" Adam screamed in fear. "Do something." Aiden raised her hands but Anna waved her away and stood directly in front of the angel.

"No don't hurt her." Anna ordered sounding like she was on some kind of power trip. Adam and Aiden stared at her in shock.

"But she has the powers!"

"It's a trick!" Anna snapped. "Foolish you are, the witch is male, she gets her power from the necklace." The angel stared at Anna in disbelief she looked as clueless as a doorknob.

"But—"

Anna groaned and reached out to rip the necklace from Aiden's neck. A shock like spark flew off it and burned Anna's hand. She growled in response and glared for a moment.

Aiden felt a serge of protectiveness flow through her as if she was feeling what Seb was feeling, almost like he was right there watching this interaction.

Anna shrugged her shoulders and continued on as if that did not just happened; as if she was still in control of the situation. "We can still use her—after all now that Piper Winchester is dead we'll need another." The angel lowered her blade.

Aiden gasped. "What do you mean she's dead!"

"The child is gone." Anna continued, ignoring Aiden. "We must track the witch." Anna and the other woman turned and started to walk away. Aiden rushed after.

"I'm talking to you!" she screamed grabbing Anna from behind.

Anna turned and slammed her down to the ground, her hand burned against Aiden's chest but she ignored the searing pain instead getting her face in Aiden's.

"I suggest you pursue someone else for the answers you are seeking." Anna snarled. "I will kill you now if you cross me." Anna stood back up watching as Aiden scrambled to her feet in confusion.

"But you just said—"

Talking not only about them needing her for something but also about the necklace, of course Anna refusing to look powerless regarded only the one.

"Adam is an option." Anna informed making Aiden's eyes widened in alarm. "You both are still apart of the bloodline—if you get in my way, I will not hesitate just like I won't when I find that baby and strike her through the heart."

"You bitch." Aiden seethed.

Anna smacked her hard across the face, Aiden flipped over twice in the air before landing with a snap to the ground. Adam rushed to the side immediately.

"At least I'm not a hairless ape." Anna replied trying to hide the fact that her hand was burning.

Adam helped his sister up whose jaw ached with such a pain that suggested she just ran straight into a brick wall. But mostly her shoulder hurt, it was dislocated for sure, after all she had just landed on it.

She spit out the blood from her mouth, along with it two of her pearly whites. "Those were my favourite teeth!" Aiden hissed in annoyance then groaned as her jaw hurt more. She limped forward toward Anna who looked amused by her reaction.

"Aiden stop!" Adam ordered pulling her back from Anna.

"You should listen to your brother." Anna informed. "He is wiser then he seems."

"Thank you—wait a minute, hey!" Adam protested.

"Tell me what happened to Piper!" Aiden screamed. "Tell me!"

"What?" Adam asked. "What happened to Piper?" Apparently he hadn't heard what the angels had said moments ago.

"Tell the others to find the witch." She ordered the woman. The woman nodded mutely and started walking through the crowd as if it wasn't a battle field at the time.

"TELL ME!" Aiden screamed blood dripping down the side of her mouth.

Anna stared blankly at them for a moment. "Like I said," Anna replied, "she is dead." Anna vanished seconds later leaving Adam staring at the spot she had once been.

"What?" he said.

"Adam." Aiden whimpered. "Pip's—"

"She's lying." Adam seethed. "She has to be." They exchanged a frightened look at the thought of Piper's end.

"Get them!" John screamed suddenly. They looked to the side to see Missouri, Bobby, their father and Chris all advancing on them.

"What the hell!" Adam roared.

"They can be used—we must destroy them!" John continued.

"Dad c'mon." Adam protested.

He pushed Aiden in hopes she'd get the hint to run but naturally she didn't instead she screamed to no one in particular demanding to know more information on Piper.

"KILL THEM!" John screamed. The four of them rushed forward.

A roar of an engine startled Adam and he jumped around to see two girls in a jeep that pulled to a stop in front of them.

"You two get in the car now!" The brunette ordered.

Adam pulled his frantic twin towards the jeep and shoved her in. She was still screaming at Anna to tell her what was happening regardless that Anna was no longer present.

The moment the door was shut was the moment the girl slammed her foot on the pedal.

The jeep took off back the way it came and away from the battle that was slowly diminishing.

Aiden groaned as her shoulder smacked off the seat. Adam turned and looked out the back window. They were chasing after the car.

"Damn those Croats sure are fast." The blonde in the passenger seat said looking out the rear-view mirror. "Oh my god! It's him!"

"What?" the brunette demanded casting a gaze backward.

She abruptly slammed on the breaks making Adam and Aiden fall forwards into the back of the front seats.

Aiden groaned again, holding her shoulder in agony. Two car doors slammed and they heard hysterical screaming.

"What the hell are you doing!" Adam roared.

They ignored him and he watched as they rushed over and started pounding at everyone in their way. Adam let out an annoyed sound before jumping out of the car.

"Aiden stay here!"

"Stay here my ass." Aiden snapped. "I'm the only one that can save those idiot girls."

"Get off your high horse for a damn minute and think." Adam ordered. "You're injured which means you can still die—I won't let that happen. NOW STAY HERE!" He didn't wait for a response before rushing over to help the two girls.

"Sorry Bobby." Adam called as he kicked him out of his way.

The girls it seemed were trying to reach Chris—Piper's boyfriend. He had no idea why. One of them smacked Chris in the back of the head and he collapsed to the ground.

There was a loud noise and they turned to see Aiden standing there with one arm awkwardly outwards. All the Croats collapsed to the ground, holding their heads.

"Got him." The brunette said picking Chris up; Adam was shocked at her strength.

The blonde wrapped an arm around Chris and they both dragged him forward and threw him in the trunk of their jeep.

"I told you to stay in the car!" Adam roared.

"Hey." Aiden protested. "Just saved your ass now save mine and fix this damn shoulder."

Adam looked around making sure there was time and noticed that battle that had once been brewing was done. The only Croat left was Chris who was currently being tied up and gagged.

Adam felt a mild worry as to where the others had gone to but didn't have time to think about it.

"Hello Adam will you—ah!" Aiden screamed as Adam caught her off guard popping her shoulder back in. "Adam what the hell?"

"I just saved your ass, so shut up." Adam smirked.

They both turned to the two girls, eyeing them suspiciously who were done tying Chris up and were now standing there.

The blonde was staring at Adam who was staring right back intrigued by her beauty even covered in blood and grime like they both were.

"Adam and Aiden Winchester I presume?" The brunette said.

The blonde looked away from Adam and he frowned missing the connection he felt as her eyes peered holes into him—it was like she was looking at his soul.

Aiden narrowed her eyes at the both of them ignoring Adam's idiocy to have the nerve to gawk at the one like some normal school boy.

She and Adam did not go by that last name even though it was there's to go by—they chose Milligan as a tribute to their mother.

"Or should I say Milligan?" The Brunette continued.

Aiden's gaze fell on her even becoming more suspicious then she was just moments before. The urge to kick her ass and protect herself and her brother flew through her.

"You presumed right." Aiden said. "Now who the hell are you?"

The blonde glared at Aiden. "We're the ones that just rescued you." She replied snippily.

"Actually that'd be me." Aiden glared. The blonde glared right back.

"Excuse my sister." The brunette said giving the blonde some sort of warning look. "She doesn't have the best of manners."

"Who are you?" Aiden repeated.

"My names Kendall." The brunette said. "This is Victoria."

"Wow that helps so much." Aiden scoffed. "Last name?"

"Holt." The girls replied together.

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY!<strong>

**1. Ohh mysterious necklace huh? Wonder what else it might do? **

**2. Who enjoyed the Sammy/Mer bonding moment? I don't know if you can really call it that lol. **

**3. What the hell is Mer's true feelings? **

**4. Does anyone know what the hell Anna is talking about now?**

**5. Anybody notice the slight change in Aiden's attitude?**

**6. Thoughts on the Holt sisters?**

**7. Who can guess what's gonna happen next? **

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My nine other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Winchesters Six' (S1 of this story/complete), 'Winchesters Six S2' (S2 of this story/complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	4. Gun, Mouth, Now

**A/N – Getting to the juicy stuff soon :) **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures are on photobucket and the link is on my profile. **

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWER(S) I LOVE THEE!<strong>

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – **I figured you'd enjoy the Holt sisters. Adam most definitely has a crush. Nah Callie ain't coming to later. Anna has an important role to play sadly I can not just 'kill her off' she is needed.

I know—Seb was very angry, if you could tell by him burning her lol. Yes I found that quite amusing. Dean's a little pre-occupied at the moment. Really it wasn't much of a goodbye moment I thought personally—I just really needed him to give her that necklace.

Yes she did didn't she—I guess he's her boyfriend. Yay you like Mer more now :) I am very excited about our story! I can't wait!

* * *

><p>Aiden's eyes widened as a serge of random fear shot through her. She felt the need to run in the other direction, the need to hide from something—but it wasn't them per se it was something they knew—a secret Sebastian didn't want Aiden to know.<p>

"Holt?" Adam questioned looking like he just woke up. "As in Chris's sisters?"

"Yes." They replied.

"Oh wow." Adam said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Aiden demanded. "And how do you know what's going on?"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Listen _Winchesters _don't think that your last name gives you all the power—we're hunters and naturally we came to find our brother and stop those nasty Croats."

"Those _Croats,_" Aiden snarled, "are my family."

"Not anymore." Kendall informed. "Our parents were infected—we know what happens to them."

"How do you know so much?" Adam said.

"A friend of ours is a witch—he told us what was happening." Kendall informed. Aiden narrowed her eyes about to ask about Sebastian but something made her bite her tongue.

"Another he-witch?" Adam complained. Kendall gave him the nastiest of looks.

"Whoa Kenny, down girl." Victoria whispered. Kendall looked at her sister before slowly nodding.

"Sorry Toria." She replied quickly. "Look he has angel ears."

"Angel whata?" Aiden chuckled.

"Angel ears—it's a rare power that allows him to overhear Angels when they speak—an angel named Castiel talked to him and warned him of what was coming—we've been searching for our brother ever since—then our parents were infected and we lost 'em too."

"Right." Aiden scoffed. "And you expect us to believe you?"

"Well we did just save your life." Toria snapped.

"I thought I already corrected you on that—" Aiden snarled. "That would have been me."

"Whatever." She scoffed.

"Wait back up." Adam said. "How do you know who we are?"

"Our parents are friends with your dad." Kenny said. Adam and Aiden exchanged a look of confusion. "It was a long time ago—they had some sort of falling out, we apparently all met a couple times."

"Dad does tend to have a falling out with everyone." Aiden sighed. Adam glared at her. "Well he does."

"Anyway so they told us everything about who you guys were." Kendall said.

Victoria nodded. "And then Castiel ordered us to get our asses here and save y'all from being killed by his angel army."

"Y'all?" Adam smirked. "That's cute."

"Oh god." Victoria rolled her eyes. "Gun, mouth, now."

Adam frowned while Aiden tried to hide her smile—it seems this Holt sister was immune to Adam Winchester charm.

"Well why the hell didn't Castiel order his army to stop then?" Aiden demanded.

"Well he's locked up tight." Toria replied pulling a knife out from her pocket and proceeding to clean the dirt from her nails. Adam watched, smiling in delight.

"What have I told you about doing that?" Kendall snapped taking the knife from her. "You're gonna loose a finger."

Toria smirked before pulling a smaller knife and restarting what she was doing. Kendall let out an annoyed sigh before turning to Aiden.

"To actually answer your question Azazel kidnapped Castiel and now that bitch with wings, Anna is running the show."

"Ugh." Aiden complained. "I hate her; she's trying to kill my niece."

"We know." Victoria said looking up from her nails. "We've come to help."

Aiden scoffed. "How kind of you."

"I for one will definitely appreciate the help." Adam smiled at her, scanning her slightly. Victoria glared in return.

Kendall's phone started to ring. "Sorry I have to take this—it could be the call we've been waiting for."

She walked away leaving the three of them. Victoria glared at her back the entire time clearly angry by her departure.

While Aiden played with her sore jaw Adam made his way over to Victoria who was examining her nails again and flipping her knife in the air. Adam reached out and grabbed it causing Victoria to look up.

"Nice knife." Adam said looking at it. It had a wood handle with interesting designs carved into it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Victoria demanded holding her hand out as if to expect him to return it.

"You know what that symbol means?" he asked causally.

"Yeah it means if you don't give it back I'm gonna kick your ass." She snarled.

"Actually it is the Japanese symbol for love." Adam smirked. "And this one means peace—is this a hippie's knife by any chance?"

Victoria snatched it from his hands. "No." She snarled.

"The one at the bottom means courage and the one on the opposite side means faith, the last one means beauty which you certainly have a lot of." He gave her one of his famous smirks.

"Well aren't you just the walking, talking and _annoying _encyclopaedia. Did I mention I know how to use it." She replied warningly.

Adam wiggled his eyebrows. "Feisty."

"Take a hint _boy_." Victoria said meanly. "Not interested."

"You will be." Adam smiled wickedly. "I can assure you of that."

"Adam!" Aiden snapped in annoyance.

Adam gave Victoria a wink before walking over to Aiden who looked pissed. Victoria glared at him some more before returning to her nails.

"What?" he said. Aiden's response was to smack him in the back of the head. "Hey!"

"Check my jaw." She ordered. "I think it's busted."

"I was kinda busy."

"You and your sick obsession for girls that never will want you can wait, fix my jaw."

Adam scoffed. "She's just playing hard to get."

"Right." Aiden rolled her eyes. Suddenly she gasped grabbing at her jaw.

"Aiddy!" Adam cried worriedly. "What is it?"

"I don't know." Aiden whispered. "My jaw it's tingling—something's happening."

"Does it hurt?" Adam demanded.

"No." she replied. "Actually I've never felt better."

Adam watched as a yellow glowing light spread throughout Aiden's body as she was magically healed of all wounds.

"Thanks Seb."

"Seb?" Adam said. "The necklace thing did that?"

"Must be." Aiden smiled proudly.

"Speaking of the necklace I think you should take it off until we actually need it—hopefully that won't happen…"

"But I like it." Aiden protested.

"It's the ugliest thing I've ever seen." Adam shot back.

"No its not." Aiden defended. "And besides it makes me feel close to Seb."

She brought it to her lips and kissed it lightly. Adam's lip was turned up in disgust before he made gagging noises.

"I should be doing the same to you 'oh Vicki you're so pretty with your long golden locks, mahwa, mahwa'" Aiden teased.

"Shut up." Adam snapped. "I don't sound like that and I didn't make no strange kissy noises—what are you five?"

"That means you are too."

"Oh my god." Kendall cried interrupting them.

"Kenny what is it?" Victoria asked walking over.

Adam and Aiden exchanged a look before walking over also. Kenny had a hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

"Kendall!" Victoria said frantically.

"It's Piper." She whispered. Aiden and Adam exchanged another look.

"Is she okay?" Victoria asked worriedly. Adam stared at her confused as to why she would be worried about his sister.

Kendall shook her head. "Oh god Toria."

"Spit it out all ready!" Aiden roared fearing the worse. Adam wrapped a protective arm around her.

"She's dead."

Victoria gasped holding a hand over her mouth. "What? No Kenny! We just talked to her!"

Victoria and Kendall both looked at the trunk where their brother was lying unconscious and unknowing that the woman he loved was dead—not that he would care at the moment being a Croat and all.

Aiden and Adam felt like their hold world was crashing—Anna had been telling the truth, Piper was _dead_.

"Adam." Aiden whispered tears falling down her face. Adam clung to his sister as she started to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Kendall whispered. Adam nodded his head in appreciation, blinking back tears.

"Where?" Victoria demanded suddenly.

"Just a few hours away." Kendall replied wiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. "We'll make it by sun up if we leave now."

"Let's go."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

They were all staring at Piper's lifeless body on the mattress. She looked asleep at first glance but they all knew better—she was gone.

Sam sat in the chair silent tears rolling down his checks. Dean just stood there blankly giving himself guilt trips. Meredith stared also but she was thinking of other things.

"Meredith." Dean said suddenly. "I need to talk to you." Meredith turned slightly to look at him.

"Okay." She replied. "We'll be right over there Sammy." Sam nodded mutely as Mer followed Dean out of the room.

Dean opened his mouth to talk but before he could even get a word out Meredith was interrupting him.

"We gotta fix this Dean." Mer said with tears in her eyes. Dean stared at her in surprise he had been about to say the same thing. "We can't let Pip pay for what I did." That he wasn't going to say though.

"Mer this wasn't your fault—"

"It wasn't Sam's either so don't even think about blaming him like you did before." Dean scowled at her reply.

"I agree with you."

"That is wasn't Sam's fault?"

"No," he said, "that we gotta fix this and I know how."

"A deal." Mer nodded. "I've been thinking the same thing."

"Let's go."

"What's going on?" Sam demanded appearing out of nowhere.

"Nothing." Dean replied with a glare. Mer glared at him for glaring at Sammy.

"Don't lie to me Dean." Sam snapped. "I'm not stupid okay? I know you guys are planning something and I want in." Meredith and Dean exchanged a look.

"Like I said in the car." Meredith replied. "We do nothing—we're doing nothing."

"But Mer—" Sam protested.

"No Sam." Meredith warned. "We do nothing." Dean scoffed at her and marched out the front door.

"What you mean by that is _I_ do nothing," Sam snapped, "when you know very well that this is my fault and that's supposed to be me on that bed—not Piper."

"Sam enough." Meredith ordered. "This ain't your fault."

"Well it isn't yours either." Sam replied.

"Oh but it is." Mer protested. "But mostly its Azazel's and that's where my fault lies."

"Meredith—"

"Just stop Sam—you're not making a deal I won't let you."

"So what it's only okay for you and Dean to sacrifice themselves for this family?" Sam demanded angrily.

"No Sam." Meredith replied. "Dean ain't making a deal either."

"So you then?" Sam snapped.

"No—we do nothing."

"Stop lying."

"Sam." Meredith warned in her motherly voice.

"If anyone's making a deal it should be me, I'm the—"

Sam's eyes snapped closed as he fell forward unconscious. Dean stood behind him holding the butt of his gun in his hand. Meredith stared at him in surprise.

"Let's go." Dean said.

Meredith stepped over Sam's body and followed Dean out the door. The roar of the Impala sounded and they were off.

Moments later Sam opened his eyes and groaned. His head killed. Realization hit him—jumped up he ran to the window, the Impala was gone and so were Meredith and Dean.

"Damn it!" Sam roared smacking his hand off the wall. Grabbing his phone he dialled the one person that would be able to stop them.

"It's Sam." Sam said into the phone. "I need your help."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Dean and Meredith pulled to a stop at the crossroads. They exchanged a look—neither of them wanting to do what was about to happen next.

"Alright so the deal will be worth ten years." Meredith mumbled. "Piper will get to live a long healthy life like she was supposed to."

"Well the other goes to hell." Dean finished. "You only got five."

"That's because in my deal—if I saw any of you—it was off." Meredith informed. "I wasn't supposed to have contact with you or tell you anything."

Dean stared at her. "That's why you left."

Meredith felt her eyes filling with tears. "You have no idea how hard that was."

"You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that." Dean replied with a chuckle of relief.

"I never wanted to leave you Dean—any of you but I had to."

Dean didn't say anything for a moment. "So we gonna do this or what?"

"Most definitely." Meredith replied. The air was tense as the decision neared—who would make the deal?

They made their way to the trunk for supplies. Meredith handed them to Dean who placed them on the ground beside him.

Her back was to him and when the last ingredient was handed to him—Meredith picked up the taser, arming it.

"You know Dean we really need to talk." Meredith said casually.

"I agree." Dean said coming up behind her.

"About who's making this deal." She continued waiting for him to reply before she struck. When he didn't reply she turned too soon and found he was gone. "Dean!"

Dean smacked her with the gun—like he had Sam, though he caught her before she could fall.

He noticed the taser that had fallen from her hands and kicked it away knowing very well she had been planning to use it on him.

"Sorry Mer-bear." Dean whispered. "But I ain't loosing you again."

He picked her up bridal style and placed her gently in the trunk. He stared at her for a moment before slamming the door shut and locking her inside.

Dean grabbed the supplies and headed into the middle of the road, preparing to call the demon—preparing to sell his soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY!**

**1. What's the secret now? **

**2. Whose the witch Kendall was talking about?**

**3. Anna's in charge now? WTF! Who else thinks that's a terrible idea? **

**4. Who thinks Adam's a little cutie?**

**5. Adam/Victoria?**

**6. Who did Sammy call and will this person make it in time to stop Dean?**

**7. Confused about anything? **

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My nine other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Winchesters Six' (S1 of this story/complete), 'Winchesters Six S2' (S2 of this story/complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	5. Mustang Hanna

**A/N – Ohh la la! I don't know why I said that—just did. **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures are on photobucket and the link is on my profile. **

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWER(S) I LOVE THEE!<strong>

**Hannarrhh – **Sorry I didn't get the email saying you reviewed until after I posted the next chapter!I do not hate Seb/Aiden but you might later on down the road, I'm not sure if you'll enjoy the path they're on. But with the necklace, Sebastian is still with her—you'll see what I mean.

Yes the necklace does connect with Seb. Yay—the bonding moment was lovely!Oh no she wasn't feeling grief…I was regarding what Anna was talking about Aiden and Adam not the baby—the baby is not the opposite of Sam—the angel's wouldn't want to kill it and most certainly Azazel wouldn't want to protect it.

That's not what I was regarding either—look deeper you'll start to notice something…so I did good with the Holt sisters then? Possibly that'll happen! We'll see ;)

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – **Sam did not call Callie. She is not in it yet. Yes it should and she will screw everything up—its in her nature. I love Adam too! Haha I love their relationship already! Dean was an ass. Probs not—that Winchester pride will get in the way as usual.

* * *

><p>"DEAN!" Meredith screamed kicking at the trunk. "LET ME OUT!"<p>

"Oh." The demon giggled. "Meredith Winchester locked up? I like it—she was let out way to early, you know I was actually expecting her." Dean narrowed his eyes at her.

"You get me instead."

"Even better sugar." She smirked.

"Well?" Dean demanded.

"1 year." The demon smiled wickedly.

"1 year?" Dean asked. "It's supposed to be 10!"

"I'm doing you a favour Dean." She replied. "I could get in a lot of trouble for doing this—nobody wants Piper to come back not with the threat of…"

"Threat of what?" Dean asked eyes narrowed.

"Oh nothing—ignore my demonic ramblings." She chuckled.

"Gladly." Dean muttered.

"So do we have a deal or not Dean Winchester?"

Dean stood in thought. That was a very bad deal and he knew he shouldn't take it but he couldn't leave Piper dead in the ground. He had no choice.

"The clock is ticking." She teased. Dean grabbed her face and planted a kiss on her.

"DEAN NO!" A woman screamed. Dean pulled away from the crossroads demon recognizing the voice but when he saw her he was even more shocked.

"Johanna?" he gasped mouth falling open.

"Dean what have you done!" she cried. Dean turned to see the crossroads demon was gone. Johanna marched over angrily. "What the hell's a matter with you! You just made a deal with a demon and you locked Meredith in the trunk!"

Dean didn't say anything his mouth still hanging open as he gaped at her.

"God Dean I'm so disappointed in you." She ranted and walked right up to him. "Give me the damn keys now."

Dean mutely handed them over and she ran over to the trunk letting Meredith out who was currently screaming hysterically and slamming her fists against the top of the trunk.

Meredith jumped out, furious. "DEAN!" she screamed and rushed at him, tackling him to the ground. Dean was startled by this reaction due to the fact he was still staring at Johanna.

"What have you done you dumb ass!"

"Meredith I did it to save Piper." Dean defended shoving her off of him so he could stand up.

Johanna stood there; arms crossed glaring at him with so much force he had to look away.

"You dumb ass!" Meredith roared smacking him on the chest. "Do you know what you just done?"

"I'm not stupid Meredith." He snapped annoyed. "I know what I'm getting myself into."

"You're going to hell Dean!" Meredith ranted. "You have no idea at all what you just did!"

"Well I wasn't just about to let Pip stay dead!"

"I was supposed to make the deal not you!" Meredith snapped.

"I'm not loosing you again Mer." Dean replied stubbornly.

Mer's eyes filled with angry tears. "So now I'm supposed to loose you?"

Johanna gave a whistle causing them both to look at her. "You are both idiots and Piper will never forgive for what you just did."

"How the hell do you know?" Dean snapped.

"Don't get snippy with me Dean Winchester." Johanna snarled. Dean cowered away slightly before clearing his throat and looking away. "I know Piper as well as you do—you just made the stupidest decision of your life."

"Did you call her?" Dean demanded looking at Meredith with white rage in his eyes.

He didn't like the way Johanna was talking to him—as if she was a scolding mother, he also didn't like his reaction to her reaction. He wanted her to leave.

"Why the hell would I call her?" Meredith shot back. "I knew this is how she would react I'm not stupid."

"Well then who did?" Dean questioned.

"That would be Sam." Johanna said. They both looked at her. "He knew you two would try something stupid like this. I only wish I had gotten here sooner."

"But I knocked him out." Dean protested.

"Yeah well apparently you're getting rusty there Tiger." Johanna smirked. Dean scowled and looked away.

"Yeah and then you knocked me out and locked me in the damn trunk!" Meredith snarled. Dean glared at her to shut up.

"I did what I had to do to protect you."

"I'm the oldest Dean." Meredith shot back. "I'm the one that's supposed to protect you!"

"Yeah well—"

"Oh for the love of god fight over who has the power later." Johanna complained. "You're giving me a headache and besides—shouldn't we check on Piper?"

"Piper!" Dean and Mer cried both rushing over to the Impala.

"Wait what do you mean we?" Dean asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"You've become less wise in your old age Dean," Dean scoffed, "if you think I'm not coming too." Johanna replied.

"Fine." Dean seethed.

"Fine." Johanna replied with a smirk. Dean grumbled to himself as he climbed into the car.

"Did I mention it's really good to see you?" Meredith smiled sweetly.

"Get your ass in the car missy—you're in so much trouble."

"Yes ma'am." Mer nodded quickly climbing into the Impala.

Johanna rolled in her in annoyance. These two would be the death of her some day—she swore they would.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Sam sat in the chair watching Piper like a hawk—there was a small glimmer of hope that Piper could wake up any minute and even though he didn't want to have to go through the pain of loosing another sibling he prayed Piper would wake up.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Thinking it was Johanna he pulled it out and answered immediately.

"Jo!" Sam said. "Did you stop them?"

"Hello Sam."

"Who is this?"

"Jake you know they guy whose arm you ruined—neat mind trick, you're stronger then I thought."

"You bastard you killed my sister!" Sam roared.

"I was under orders—believe me when I say I'd much rather have gotten you."

"What do you want?"

"To finish this once and for all—meet me at the old cowboy cemetery in Wyoming at 6."

"What? Why?" Sam demanded.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

"You just better show up or I'll kill someone else in your family for each hour you're late."

Sam jumped from his seat. "Leave them alone!"

"But I already have them." Jake informed. "Say hi sweetheart."

"Sam!"

"JESSICA!" Sam cried.

"Sam help me!"

"Let her go!" Sam yelled.

The line went dead. She stared at the phone in shock. Last he had heard Jess was with Seb and the twins. Sam clinched his fists angrily, if Seb let anything happen to the twins—he'd kill him.

A noise caught Sam's attention and he turned to see Piper moving. His heart dropped—Johanna hadn't made it.

She choked on air and Sam rushed to her side helping her as she sat up, trying to get as much air into her lungs as possible. She looked panicked and confused, grabbing at the spot where she had been stabbed.

"Pip!"

"Sam what happened?" she asked eyes wide.

"What do you remember?" Sam countered.

"I was talking to you and then this piercing pain through my back…" Piper trailed off. "What happened after that?"

"You don't remember?"

"No—it's like everything just goes black, I have bits and pieces but…Sam what's going on?"

Sam didn't reply—not knowing what to say. Instead he grabbed her in a tight hug nearly suffocating her. He'd let Dean and Meredith deal with what they started.

"Sam I can't breathe." Piper protested pushing him away slightly.

"Sorry it's just good to see you up and around that's all." Sam mumbled. Piper stared at him suspiciously.

"Sam what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing." Sam assured. Piper rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Okay so that guy—he stabbed you."

"Stabbed me!" Piper cried. "How am I still alive?"

"Johanna." Sam said randomly. "She uh fixed you right up."

"Johanna's here!" Piper smiled. "Where is she?"

"Uh…" Sam trailed off. The roar of the Impala shook through the house and an old Mustang. "They're back."

"Where'd they go?"

"Went looking for Jake—the guy that stabbed you but I already know where he is now."

"You do?"

"Piper!" Dean cried from the doorway. He rushed over and crushed her in a giant hug.

"Whoa Dean." Piper coughed. He released her and just stared at her for a moment.

"What?" she asked confused. "Do I have something on my face?" She rubbed her cheeks as if to get it off, Dean just smiled.

"PIPER!" Meredith screamed grabbing her from the side. Piper stood very still in confusion.

"Okay what's going on?" Piper demanded. "Why are you guys hugging me and acting all strange."

"We're not acting strange." The three of them replied.

They shared a creeped out look at how robotic they sounded. Piper gave them all weird looks.

"We're just happy to see you is all." Meredith informed.

"Yup." Dean nodded. "That's it." Piper rolled her eyes at them, remembered something.

"Where's Johanna I wanna thank her for patching me up." Piper said.

"Johanna did what now?" Johanna asked from the door.

They all turned to look at her. Dean and Mer motioned for her to go along with it. Johanna narrowed her eyes causing Piper to turn back around and look at them.

Dean scratched his head while Mer rocked back and forth on her heels; Sam just stared blankly at her.

"You patched me up…" Piper trailed off turning back around. "At least that's what Sam said…"

Johanna glared at Sam who gulped nervously and turned away. "Well hell yeah Pip—of course I patched you up, couldn't let you _die_ now could I?"

Piper smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Johanna said harshly with a nod. "No problem at all." She glared at the three Winchesters behind Piper who all avoided her gaze like the plague.

"Oh Sam says he knows where to find that Jake guy." Piper informed.

Dean and Meredith exchanged confused looks before saying "Who?"

"The guy who stabbed me." Piper said. "The one you just came back looking for…"

"Oh right." Meredith chuckled. "Guess I'm a little scattered brained today."

"Where?" Dean asked.

"An old cowboy cemetery in Wyoming." Sam said. "I just got a call from him—he wants me to meet him there so he can finish me off." All of them cringed at the thought.

"Well you stay here—" Dean started.

"He has Jessica." Sam said.

"Jessica?" Johanna asked.

"My girlfriend." Sam said. Johanna smiled in delight.

"His pregnant girlfriend." Meredith corrected.

"Awe Sammy." Johanna said. "Congratulations."

"I don't think no ones said that to me yet." Sam said surprised. Johanna looked at Piper, Meredith and Dean with a disapproving look.

"Wouldn't expect much from these idiots." Johanna smirked. "Just a bunch of half assed replies is what you'll get."

"Hey!" Mer protested.

"Now wait just a minute—" Dean snapped.

"We were a little shocked." Piper said. "Congratulations Sam."

"Yeah what she said." Dean mumbled. Johanna glared at him and he cleared his throat. "Congratulations Sammy."

"We're so happy for you!" Meredith cried with real enthusiasm causing Sam to jump in surprise. "I can't wait to see a little mini Sam running around—pinch his or her little cheeks—oh can I be the godmother?"

"Please stop." Sam said looking frightened. Meredith frowned.

"Alright." Piper said getting them back on track. "Let's go kill this bastard."

"Whoa you're not going anywhere." Dean said pushing her back on the bed. "Take it easy—you just got—I mean—"

"Dean I'm not taking anything easy." Piper snapped. "That guys got Jessica—our niece or nephew, probably the twins too and Azazel will be there."

"Exactly that's why you're not going." Dean snapped. "You and Johanna can stay here."

"Over my dead body!" Johanna snarled.

"Hanna don't be stupid—this is dangerous."

"Awe you're worried about me—how sweet."

"I'm not worried." Dean mumbled his brow furrowing. "I don't give a damn about you." They all rolled their eyes at him knowing he was lying.

"Good to know," Hanna replied with a glare, "considering I don't give a damn about you either." They stared furiously at each other.

"Alright." Mer said stepping in between. "I think Dean's right; Jo and Pip should stay here."

"Meredith Winchester." Johanna protested.

"Don't Meredith Winchester me." Mer snapped back earning herself a glare. She gulped nervously but stood her ground. "Jo this is family."

"Last I checked I was family Mer." Jo replied sadly.

"You are just—just my family okay?" Mer whispered as if so the others wouldn't hear. Dean was looking at her with a confused and angry expression which Meredith ignored.

"Yeah alright—Pip and I'll stay."

"Do I not get a say in this at all?" Piper demanded.

"No." they all replied.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"It worked." Jake said into the phone. "He's coming."

"Good." Azazel replied. "You know what to do."

"I do." Jake nodded. "But we have a deal—my family—"

"The deal is still ongoing." Azazel assured. "But you need to seal the deal for it to stick."

"I have to kill the Winchesters." Jake nodded.

"And?"

Jake looked at the gun in his hands. "I have to open the door to hell."

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY!**

**1. Oh Johanna is so mysterious…anybody enjoy her yelling at Dean and the others as much as me? **

**2. Who likes Johanna? Why? **

**3. Who doesn't like Johanna? Why not?**

**4. How's Piper gonna react when she finds out? **

**5. What's next for the Winchesters? **

**6. Anyone confused? **

**7. Thoughts Twiny? Lol this is my twin's question. **

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My nine other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Winchesters Six' (S1 of this story/complete), 'Winchesters Six S2' (S2 of this story/complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	6. Blood Intertwined

**A/N – There's been some question over characters, mainly Johanna. I will answer your questions down below.**

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures are on photobucket and the link is on my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWER(S) I LOVE THEE! <strong>

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – **Johanna isn't Jo Harvelle. Her name is Johanna Arabella. My reviewer 'Hannarrhh' asked for this character so I gave it to her. If you go to season three pictures there is a description under her sometimes Dean needs to be put in his place. P.S sent you my part of the first chapter through fcb let me know what you think!

**winchesterlove94 – **Yes I was on a roll yesterday! I figured I'd get more happy people about Piper being back, you're the only one that said anything if I recall correctly lol. Omg it was a total copy of Titanic I didn't realize that until you said that—most likely because I haven't seen that movie in eons. I love Misha too! He's awesome. That's awesome though I have no idea what a pillow pet is!

**kissacazador – **Ah well that's silly because you clearly didn't review chapter three! That's happened to me before, once, I was annoyed lol. There's too many secrets to figure out, I know, I'm mean. Nope it ain't Seb. Ha yes instead of rescuing Cas she's off screwing the world over.

OMG I love your 'horny' comment! He is a relative of Dean's remember? And Aiden well Dean and Adam have been with her for quite some time—they never let her do anything especially if it involved a member of the opposite sex. No, no Azazel, he's bad! I think you tell me that every time after you review lol. She is close to the family and yes I do have a lot of new characters—there are many reasons for that and don't worry they're not all gonna be together at the same time—that'd be difficult to write!

But they do all have a role to play. Johanna is a little unnecessary at the moment—I was giving a reviewer what she wanted but don't worry I do have big plans for her. She's not like Bobby or Missouri—she close with the family for other reasons. Nope those aren't the baby's names. You want the twins to get laid! OMG. Lol.

**Pickle Paige – **I'll be posting a picture of the necklace in S3 photos with all the S3 cast. Let's just say Adam has big plans for him and Toria whether she knows it or not lol. Twist? Seriously there's so many you need to be more specific lol. Toria and Kenny's parents didn't die—they are Croats.

The disease is spreading at an alarming rate and they knew too much—generally the people that are all involved with the Winchesters/Demons/Angels that know something they shouldn't are the ones that get infected—the other randoms are ones that Azazel just choice for his army at random.

They tied Chris up in hopes they'll find a cure and be able to save him—if they would have let him go the whole point of the trip would have been abolished. Oh you find out about that soon. No Sam doesn't know. Their congrats was slightly delayed but it's the thought that counts.

Jo yelling at Dean is always priceless to me. I can not tell you his name because that'll spoil a secret but when it's revealed I think you might be surprised.

**Hannarrhh – **So you love Jo good to know—she's not turning out exactly how I wanted her to though :( I think I approached the whole thing wrong, I should have waited a little longer to bring her in…it's always the obvious things that get you in the end though—you play with the many possibilities and chose what feels right—it's always a risk, and I took a risk with Johanna hopefully I can fix her to the way I want her to be.

Oh fight with Jake is in this chapter! Yay. I totally forgot to add him to my character list…oh well he's not _that_ important.

* * *

><p>Dean, Sam and Meredith were loading their weapons at the end of the trunk; Piper who was exhausted was lying down while Jo looked after her.<p>

"How long?" Sam demanded.

"It doesn't matter." Dean mumbled. "Pip's back."

"Actually Dean it does." Meredith agreed.

Dean sighed. "1 year." Both Meredith and Sam stared at him. Meredith's eye twitched.

"1 year!" she roared. "Damn it Dean—that was the stupidest deal you coulda made."

"You were gonna make a deal—I had to stop you." Dean insisted. "There was no other choice."

Sam looked at Meredith who he could tell was brewing a storm inside her and decided to let her yell for now—tornado Meredith was not a place you wanted to be in the middle of.

She slammed the trunk closed. "Dean you idiot." She shook her head. "I wasn't going to make a deal."

"What?" Sam and Dean asked surprised.

"I was going to steal the bitch's powers and bring Pip back myself."

Dean stared at her. "What?"

"I said—"

"I know what you said!" Dean snapped. "Why didn't you say anything before!"

"Because I knew you wouldn't let me do it."

"Why not?" Dean demanded. "If it saved Pip and nobody died—"

"If I were to do what I was going to do—I would have had taken the place of the crossroads demon."

"Come again?" Dean said.

"I would have become a crossroads demon."

Sam stared in shock and Dean blinked a couple of times. "Oh you're right—I never would have let you do that."

"At least you wouldn't be dying." She snapped. "How the hell we supposed to tell Pip?"

"We aren't." Dean said.

"Dean you can't just not tell her." Sam said. "She's gonna wonder what's up at the end of the year and hell hounds are knocking at your door."

"If either of you say anything—I'll shoot you." Dean warned.

"No you won't." they both replied.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Let's go." He turned and ran smack into Johanna who had been standing there the entire time—listening to their conversation.

"How long have you been standing there?" Dean demanded.

"Long enough to know how idiotic you've become."

Dean clenched his jaw. "None of this is your business—go home Hanna."

"Oh I'm part of this—Sammy made sure of that." They both looked at Sam who looked down at his feet.

"Yeah well he shouldn't have." Dean snapped. "I don't want you here."

"That's too damn bad isn't it?" She replied. "What you're doing is wrong Dean and you know it." Dean didn't reply instead he walked away but she grabbed his arm.

"You will tell her." Johanna informed. "I won't lie to her."

Dean ripped his arm away from her. "You just did."

She didn't reply as Dean got in the drivers seat. Meredith and Sam exchanged a look over the car before climbing in also.

"Piper needs to stay here." Dean said out the window. "Can I trust you with that?"

Johanna narrowed her eyes. "Of course you can."

"I've heard that before." He replied angrily.

"I will not let anything happen to her—I'll die first." Dean nodded but didn't say anything.

"Be safe you guys."

"We will." Meredith smiled. "You don't have to worry about us." The Impala roared to life speeding off down the road.

"Oh but I do." Johanna sighed. She turned on her heel and walked back inside.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Jake paced back and forth in the cemetery the gun cold in his hands. He was impatient and worried something was going to go wrong.

After all he had just made a deal with a demon—a demon who promised him the world if he succeeded tonight.

"Jake."

Jake spun around and smiled when he saw Sam. "Sam. You came."

"Where's Jessica?" Sam demanded.

"Not here." Jake chuckled. "She was never here."

"What?" Sam said.

"I tricked you Sam." Jake laughed. "He said it would be easy, but I didn't expect it to be this easy."

"Well then whose voice was that?" Sam demanded.

"Oh that'd be that pretty little blonde things over there." Jake said. "Come out sweetheart."

Sam looked around to see a young blonde girl with a gun pointed to her temple—a gun she was holding.

"Please help me." She begged.

"Stop!" Sam cried. "What are you doing? Let her go! She's innocent in all this."

"Yeah but I needed leverage and luckily for you Jessica vanished."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Oh and Dean, Meredith you can come out now—you're little plan to sneak up on me isn't working."

Dean and Meredith both stood up from their spots behind random tome stones guns aimed at Jake.

"I suggest you drop the weapons." Jake ordered. "Or this girl's head is gonna go splat." The girl whimpered, her body shaking in fear.

"I'll kill you first." Dean snarled.

"Oh I wouldn't count on that—you see you might be fast, but I'm faster—she'll be dead before you even pull the trigger."

Sam looked at Dean and Meredith who nodded at Sam and Dean. They placed their weapons on the ground and slowly walked closer.

"You too Sammy."

"I don't have any weapons."

"You expect me to believe that?" Jake scoffed. "Hey sweetheart when I get to three pull the trigger."

"Jake don't." Sam warned.

"One." Jake said. "Two."

"Okay!" Sam said pulling his gun out. "Okay." He laid it down on the ground slowly.

"Now let her go." Meredith ordered.

"I don't think so." Jake replied. "Sweetheart pull the trigger."

"NO!" Sam yelled.

Dean and Meredith rushed at the girl while Sam rushed at Jake who shoved the colt into the doorway unlocking something terrible.

The gun fired but not at the girl, Dean and Meredith had managed to pry it away from her temple. She sobbed into Meredith's arms.

"Thank you." She cried. "Thank you!"

"Dean!" Mer said frantically.

He looked over at Sam who was beating on Jake like no tomorrow. Dean ran over.

"Sam!" he called.

"Sam stop!" Meredith called helping the girl up who looked terrified.

"He killed Piper!" Sam managed to get out while still punching Jake.

"Sam enough—Piper's alive!" Meredith reminded. Sam stopped punching Jake and stood up.

"You're right it is enough."

He lifted his hand and shot Jake. Meredith jumped holding the girl who was now screaming in her arms. Dean stared in shock. Then Sam shot him again—and again and again.

"Sam." Meredith whispered. "He's dead."

Sam lowered the gun and looked over his shoulder to see the frightened looks Meredith, Dean and the girl were giving him.

"What the hell is that?" Dean demanded. He turned back around to see the door where the gun was stuck in was spinning as if opening multiple doors.

"Oh my god." Meredith gasped.

"What?"

"It's the damn door to hell!" Meredith screamed. "Take cover!" She pushed the girl behind a tome stone before joining her.

Sam ran over to the side while Dean rushed towards the gate.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled. Dean pulled the gun from the door and gripped it in his hands running over to Sam.

The door snapped opened and black smoke poured out. They watched in shock as flickering spirits and chuckling creatures crawled their way out.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Johanna." Piper sighed. "You gotta tell me what's going on."

"Piper..." Jo trailed off running a hand through her hair.

"Oh my god." Piper gasped and grabbed her hand. "You're engaged?"

Johanna looked at her hand and cursed herself for wearing the ring.

"Does Dean know?" Piper asked.

"No and I don't see why it matters he's made it perfectly clear where he stands."

"What happened to you guys? You seemed so..."

"What perfect? Unbreakable?"

"In love." Piper corrected in a whisper. Johanna stared at her for a moment.

"Yeah well it is Dean." Johanna sighed. "He kinda enjoys shooting himself in the foot when it comes to women."

"But you're the one that left him."

"Yes." Jo nodded.

"Johanna will you just tell me please, we all thought..."

"I know what you thought; you all thought I'd abandoned you, that's what he told you too ain't it?"

"Yeah." Piper nodded. "He said that you wanted out."

"Well he lied."

Piper stared at her for a moment. "Why?"

"It's Dean when do you ever know with him?" Johanna scoffed. "I just wish I could make it right."

"You have time now to make it right." Piper said softly.

"There's never enough time." she mumbled sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone's here." Hanna announced. Piper jumped up only to be pushed back down.

"Stay down." she ordered pulling her gun out and slowly making her way to the window, she peaked out.

"Well?" Piper asked. "Are they dangerous?"

"There's a sobbing brunette being held by a blonde, some guy is tied up and being dragged behind him—is that the twins?"

Piper rushed over and looked out the window, gasping at what she saw.

"Chris!" Piper screamed dashing out the front door.

"Pip!" Johanna roared running after her, gun ready.

Piper made her way outside screaming Chris's name. They had all seemed to freeze at the sound of her voice.

Aiden let out a scream, holding a hand over her mouth. Adam pulled her behind him looking just as shocked but ready for whatever was to come.

Kendall's eyes were wide, looking like she possibly might faint and the only one who had the nerve to do anything was Victoria.

"Oh hell no." Victoria pulled her gun out and pointed it at Piper. "This some kinda nasty trick! Kenny what the hell?"

"Victoria, Kendall!" Piper said freezing. "You found Chris—I don't understand."

"What I don't understand is how you could possibly be standing here when you're dead in the ground." Victoria snapped.

"What?" Piper eyes widened.

She looked at Jo who was silently cursing herself for letting Sammy drag her back into this when her place was elsewhere now.

"Hey blondie." Jo snarled ignoring the comment. "Lower the weapon."

"You first Blackie."

Jo scoffed. "How about together?"

"I don't play nice with others." Victoria announced.

"They made a deal." Piper said slowly. Jo looked at her. "I was dead wasn't I? I died that's why they were so...oh god—who made the deal?"

Johanna lowered her gun and looked at Piper. "Piper you should ask them—"

"Tell me who made the deal Johanna!" Piper screamed.

"Dean." Johanna whispered sadly. "It was Dean."

"What!" Aiden cried. "What's going on?"

Piper's face said it all, for a moment she just stood there with tears slowly falling and then she was running back into the house sobbing.

"Piper!" Jo called and was ignored.

Victoria, Jo noticed didn't have her gun raised anymore, in fact she was looking slightly uncomfortable, same with Kendall.

"Jo?" Adam said marching forward, Aiden hot on his heels.

"Pip died—Sam called me, Mer and Dean went to make a deal, I was supposed to stop it..." Jo trailed off. "I didn't get there in time; Dean's going to hell in _ten _years."

"No!" Aiden cried. "No!"

"Why would he do that!" Adam roared. "That's the dumbest thing he coulda done! Pip will never forgive him."

"That's what I told him."

Adam shook his head while Aiden just looked pissed off. She stomped her way in the house, Adam following her.

"Hey you got anywhere we can lock him up?" Victoria asked catching Jo's attention.

"In the back room…" Johanna looked over at Chris eyebrow raised. "Is he okay?" she asked cautiously.

Victoria and Kendall looked at Chris who was now foaming at the mouth and looking all crazy eyed.

"Uh yeah," Toria nodded, "he just does that sometimes."

"You might wanna get that checked out." Johanna mumbled.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Dean! Sam!" Meredith screamed, peaking her head over the tome stone.

"Mer!" Dean called.

"We gotta close it!" Mer shot back.

"How?" Sam yelled.

"Sam, we have to combine our powers! It's the only way."

"What!" Sam said frantically.

Meredith rushed forward forgetting all about the girl."Sam c'mon."

Sam briefly looked at Dean who nodded, trying to hide his fear. Sam jumped up and grabbed Meredith's hand. They walked over to the door.

"Now!" Meredith ordered.

Both of them raised a hand pointing it at the door ad focused their minds. A scream nearly broke their concentration.

"Oh god what is that!" The girl screamed.

"Sonofabitch!" Dean roared.

Meredith looked over her shoulder to see him running over to the girl who had black smoke pouring into her.

"Meredith!" Sam said shakily.

She looked at him to see he had blood coming out of his nose.

"Hold on Sammy." Mer ordered feeling blood drip down her face also.

She pushed her concentration again, watching as the door slowly closed.

"Damn it!" Dean said when he reached the girl.

She was lying there unconscious looking. Dean started an exorcism when the girl's eyes snapped open and she stuck her hand out.

Dean flew backwards causing him to drop the colt. The demon girl picked up the colt and smiled.

"Just what I was looking for; thanks short bus."

She jumped to her feet and walked towards the exit of the cemetery only to have her path blocked by a man with Yellow Eyes.

"Azazel." she smiled. "Just _who _I was looking for."

"Ruby." Azazel seethed. "You crawled your way out I see."

"Only because you're the on that put me there." Ruby said. "I figured I'd return the favour." Ruby raised the colt and Azazel raised his hands.

"Now Ruby we're on the same side." Azazel said calmly. "We want the same thing."

"Not anymore." She cocked the gun.

"NO!" Dean yelled tackling her down from the side.

She threw Dean off her like he was light as a feather and looked around wildly.

"You stupid, idiotic, pest." The blonde roared. "You let him get away!"

"You were about to kill all the people infected." Dean roared back.

"I'm a demon, I don't care." she seethed.

Dean was about to reply with some witty retort but she interrupted.

"He unleashed the disease." Ruby observed. "I knew he would, it's only going to get worse."

"What do you mean?" Dean demanded.

"I can help you." Ruby said.

"Sorry bitch but we don't take help from the enemy now give me the colt." Dean ordered.

Ruby looked at it in her hands. "Oh you mean this? I don't think so." Then she was gone.

"Sonofabitch!" Dean roared.

That's when he saw something worse. The devil's gate was closed but at the price of _what_?

Sam and Meredith were in a heap on the ground.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled. "MEREDITH!" Then he was running.

**Moments before.**

"Mer." Sam whispered as he fell to his knees.

"No Sammy!" Meredith protested. "It's almost closed, we can do it, we're stronger together."

"Surprisingly that is correct."

Meredith looked over her shoulder to see Azazel walking over with a giant smirk.

"You know I originally came over her to kill you Meredith—you've been more trouble then you're worth."

"No!" Sam snapped.

The doors pushed closed faster now the anger fuelling his power. Meredith stared for a moment.

"Good job Sammy." Azazel clapped. "You've found your trigger."

"Go to hell." Mer seethed.

"I'd rather not because even to a demon, hell is well hell." Azazel sighed. "You should know you were down there for 4 years."

"Leave her alone." Sam ordered.

"You don't look to good Sammy." Azazel observed. "Getting a headache yet? We know Mer is."

"You know nothing." Meredith seethed.

"You're running out Meredith." Azazel informed. "You know what you need, a little drink of Sammy's _blood_."

"What?" Sam said looking at Meredith and Azazel in confusion.

"No." Meredith snapped just as the door to hell closed. "No."

"Oh too bad, the two of you could have been the ultimate power siblings to rule this earth—I'll just have to kill you I guess."

He raised his hand and Meredith grabbed at her throat choking.

"Meredith!" Sam cried. "No! No! Stop! Stop!"

"Say the magic words Sammy." Azazel laughed.

Sam caught Meredith as she crumbled to the ground. Her face was turning blue.

Sam pulled a knife from his back pocket and cut his arm. Meredith shook her head turning away.

"Meredith take my blood." Sam ordered. She shook her head. "Take it!"

"Tsk tsk, Meredith your air supply is running out." Azazel sighed. "It's such a pity we would have made a wonderful team."

"Shut up!" Sam roared. "Don't kill her, I'll make sure she listens."

"Is that a promise Sammy? A deal?"

"Yes!" Sam cried frantically.

Meredith shook in his arms looking hysterical.

"Bravo—it's done and we have a deal, let's make sure you keep it, or I'll be back for her and this time she won't come back."

Meredith gasped for breath clinging to Sam for a moment. When Sam looked up Azazel was gone.

"Sam what have you done." she whispered voice raspy.

"I just saved your life." Sam said angrily. "If you would have just taken the damn blood none of this would have happened."

"I would rather go to hell again then become what you're meant to be." Her head fell sideways and she was out. Sam put her gently to the ground and feeling dizzy.

He wiped at his face were the blood had been falling then he just sat there for a moment feeling lost. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell beside her.  
><strong><br>SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Piper." Aiden said. Piper turned from her spot on the floor to see Aiden looking at her sadly.

"Aiddy how could he do that?" Pip whispered, wiping the angry tears from her eyes. "How could he think that'd I'd be okay with this!"

"Piper." Aiden said sitting down beside her. "It's Dean—he does what he thinks is best for the family even if it isn't."

"Well he was wrong to do so!" Piper snapped. "I'd rather still be dead then see him go to hell for me."

"Piper don't say that." Adam said from the doorway. "Promise me you aren't going to do anything stupid."

"I can't promise you that." Piper replied angrily. "I can't just sit here and watch my brother die for me—we already lost Mer because of damn deal, I can't loose Dean too."

"As stupid as it was—he did it to save you Pip." Adam defended randomly. Aiden glared at him. "You would be dead right now if he hadn't—"

"Yeah and he's still have a whole life ahead of him—because of me he has ten years to live."

"But Piper," Adam said. "You would be dead."

"I should be dead!" Piper roared. "That's my point Adam—what just happened wasn't natural and I would gladly do it over again."

"Piper what are you talking about?" Aiden demanded. "Do what over again?"

"What is with this family and sacrificing themselves?" Johanna suddenly demanded walking into the room.

"Pip what is she talking about?" Adam asked. Piper didn't say anything.

"Mer made a deal to save Sammy, Sam made a deal to save Mer, Piper saved Sam from being stabbed to death and now Mer tried to make a deal to save Pip and Dean actually made a deal to save Piper." Johanna said. "You're all a bunch of self sacrificing idiots—don't you see it's a cycle and if you don't stop it soon, you're all gonna die and this time _nobody will come back_."

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY!<strong>

**1. What about the whole Mer becoming a crossroads demon? Do you think she was telling the truth? **

**2. Did ya'll really think I wouldn't open the gate? **

**3. Dean and Johanna have some suspicious background huh? Wonder what it is? **

**4. Do y'all still like Johanna? Or dislike in some people's case?**

**5. Notice how they all think Dean's dying in _ten_ years? Guess that means he didn't tell Jo, so far only Sam and Mer seem to know...I wonder if they'll share? **

**6. Oh did any of you guess the blonde was Ruby all along?**

**7. I'm guessing there's lots of confused WTF's going around about the whole blood thing…what are your questions?**

**8. Sammy made another deal…who's excited? **

**9. What did you think about Johanna's speech at the end? **

**10. Confused/clueless/angry/sad/happy/shocked? Tell me how you feel after reading this chapter. Are they good or bad feelings?**

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My nine other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Winchesters Six' (S1 of this story/complete), 'Winchesters Six S2' (S2 of this story/complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	7. Snap, Crack, Bang, Shatter

**A/N – This chapter's a bit strange…and maybe a little wacky near the end…do not shoot the messenger or in this case the writer! Seriously don't hurt me. I was inspired by last nights epi! **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures are on photobucket and the link is on my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWER(S) I LOVE THEE!<strong>

**Hannarrahh – **Well it was your idea ;) I just asked that mostly out of curiosity it doesn't mean anything suspicious you know I'm not always so mysterious! Ruby's back? Where did she go before? Lol I'm confused. It's a possibility. Jo likes to put them in their places. Maybe…ha I fooled you! You're excited for Sammy's deal?

Interesting well I guess he did save Mer's life sorta…Sebastian left with Jess and the baby to protect them from the angels—mostly Anna who wants to kill Sam's daughter. Seb is still there in spirit through Aiden and the necklace…Missouri is with the Croats.

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – **I agree it is repetitive—but it is in the show as well, they're always sacrificing themselves for each other its just more noticeable when the deals are mostly with Azazel and all the siblings. Johanna is an interesting one—I don't expect many of you too like her but she has good intentions. TEAM CASSIDY?

Kill Azazel? Are you kidding me? He's the best baddie around, just kidding but do you really think Dean would risk his father and Bobby dying just to kill the bastard? Don't you think they've lost enough? Seb is with Jess and the baby he ain't coming back for a while. Yes Jo is Dean's ex—it said in the description. Are you writing? Lol.

**Pickle Paige – **Ruby did steal the colt, yes that was sort of my way of bringing her in. Something like that…I'll talk more about the whole blood thing later. Jo is always right lol—in her world. Most likely not.

Jo didn't hear the part about how long he had—only about Mer's possible crossroads demon thingy and how Dean said they can't tell Piper, that's what she was mad about. Thomas will be playing a character in the spin off from this series about Sam's daughter. That's all I can say. Yes first Nikita then Supernatural! I'm nervous about Cas!

**Carver Edlund – **Adam may have just found himself a challenging pursuit regarding Victoria. AH finally some questions regarding the necklace! He sends his powers through her and he does have a sense of her surroundings, he knows everything she knows…almost like they're one…

**Winchesterlove94 – **Thank you dahl :) I did google it. My first thought was it's a pillow shaped like and animal :/ then I started laughing when I found out I was right. SEASON 7 omg, omg, omg…I really don't need to rant on about that again and we did discuss it already lol. I totally agree with you twiny.

**kissacazador**** – **I think it would be cool too but yeah that would also be bad because then she'd be like a demon -_- I'm getting predictable darn it :( ah at least you didn't expect Ruby to show up. HAHA** '**A love affair gone bad...probably Dean's fault.' You are so right lol. Oh don't worry there will be lots of time to know her more. Who says John's getting better? Yeah you were pleasantly surprised :)

I made it up, I don't see how everyone could do research…or do you mean the characters lol? Damn those Winchesters is right! Yes Jo does speak the truth often…sort of ;) ah so you dislike when I kill people how unfortunate for you that this is listed under tragedy! Lol.

* * *

><p>No one said anything after Johanna's speech, kind of shocked at how right she was. They hardly said anything when Victoria and Kendall dragged Chris in and locked him in the back room.<p>

"Um sorry to intrude on this awkward silence." Victoria started. "What the hell we supposed to do now?"

"Victoria means we have things you all need to know." Kendall informed. "About—well pretty much everything."

"We got stuff to tell you about Jess and all that." Adam informed.

"I got to tell you guys something too." Piper nodded. Johanna shook her head at the lot of them.

"I don't see how anything could possibly get worse." Johanna sighed. "So go."

"Alright we'll start." Kenny nodded. "You all might want to sit down."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Dean jumped down beside his brother and sister, checking for pulses which thankfully they both had. Sam woke up first looking slightly disoriented.

"Sam!" Dean cried. "What happened?"

"Uh, I think—we used too much power." Sam said quickly. "I mean it weakened us to close the gate to hell."

"Are you sure that's it?" Dean said eyes narrowed.

"Yeah that's why." Sam assured.

"Well that blonde girl is now possessed by some bitch named Ruby who stole the colt."

"What!" Sam cried. "Dean how could you let her get away?"

"How could I let…" Dean shook his head. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't ask me that Sammy."

"We need to get back to the cabin and regroup who knows what was let out of the gate."

"A whole lotta bad stuff that's what." Dean scoffed. "How many do you think got out?"

"A hundred maybe more." Sam sighed.

"Looks like we gotta lot of hunting to do." Dean nodded.

"Looks like."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"I can't believe Jessica had her baby." Piper gasped. "And that Anna bitch is getting on my nerves."

"Yeah what the hell does she want with Meredith?" Adam demanded.

"I don't know but it can't be good." Piper nodded.

"But the problems don't end there." Kendall informed. "The CDC are looking for the escaped victims—including Piper and Dean."

"Oh that's just great." Piper sighed.

"Then there's Special Agent Victor Henricksen he's one big pain in my ass." Victoria complained.

"Whose he?" Adam asked.

"An F.B.I agent." Victoria replied obviously. "He been placed on the case and let's just say me and him we don't get along."

"Henricksen has been going after hunters for a while now." Kendall added. "He seems to be creating a pattern—he's getting close to figuring it all out and when he does he'll expose us as _Satanists_ and we'll all be hunted down put to death leaving the world without any protection."

Everyone was silent for a moment letting it all sink in. A world without hunters was a world without peace. All the things they hunt would be running free. It would be hell on earth. A silent but mutual agreement appeared throughout the lot of them. They couldn't let that happen.

"Then we got Dean's deal to figure out." Piper sighed.

Aiden nodded. "At least we have ten years for that."

Adam, Piper and Johanna glared at her. "What just saying—priority number one should be getting the cops and CDC off our trail."

"Actually priority number one is stopping the Croats," Victoria corrected, "which will evidently stop the cops and the CDC."

"Victoria's right." Piper nodded. "We hit Azazel hard and fine the Croatoan cure—then we go after Hendricksen."

"What about Castiel?" Kendall asked.

"What about him?" Piper asked.

"Shouldn't we you know rescue him so he can stop the rogue Anna before she gets any worse—I mean she is trying to kill your niece."

"You're right that is now priority one." Piper nodded. It was silent for a moment.

"Well there's just one messed up problem after another you guys have gotten yourselves into." Johanna scoffed. "Leave you for a few years and look what happens? All hell breaks loose." She suddenly smiled. "You can count me in."

"I for one want to stop this bastard." Victoria nodded. "So I'm in."

"Which means I am too." Kendall said.

"As much as it's appreciated," Adam started, "there's not enough of us to go around—half of our troops are infected." Victoria chuckled at the word 'troops'.

"We'll have to split up." Piper nodded in agreement. "And call in some favours."  
><strong><br>SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Dean went to get Meredith from the back seat and was surprised to see Sam already had her in his arms.

"I got her Dean." Sam assured. Dean scowled at him for a moment.

"Hey Dean." Sam said. "Whose jeep is that?"

Dean looked where Sam was looking in alarm. "Stay behind me." he ordered pulling his gun out and rushing towards the door.

Sam pulled Meredith tightly against him managing to grab his gun and aim it with one hand while still holding Meredith. He followed after Dean.

Dean kicked in the front door and Sam heard screams and a loud bang. Sam rushed in to find Dean pinned to the floor by some blonde chick. A brunette was holding a knife to his throat.

Piper had the twins behind her and Jo was pointing her gun. They all looked pretty freaked.

"Sammy?" Johanna asked lowering her gun. "Dean?"

"Yeah." They both replied.

Kendall pulled her knife away and sighed in relief.

Dean looked at the blonde girl on top of him and smiled. "Well hello."

"You must be the reason Adam's such a—"

"Okay." Kendall laughed. "Victoria get off him." She didn't move. "Now!"

Victoria rolled off him and jumped to her feet as quick as a ninja. Kendall got herself off the floor and stood there awkwardly. Dean got up and shrugged his shoulders ignoring the glare Adam was giving him from behind Piper.

"Who the hell are they?" Dean demanded after a moment of silence.

"Chris's sisters." Piper replied.

"Okay...random." Dean said.

"You know what's random—" Piper started.

"What happened to Meredith?" Johanna demanded giving Piper a look that said 'not now'.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look.

"Just let me get her settled—Dean will explain." Sam said walking into the back room.

"Nice Sam—give me the hard job." Dean complained.

Sam sat Meredith down on the bed and snuck back over to the doorway. They were all surrounding Dean as he told them what happened. They were distracted.

Sam slowly closed the door and pulled out his knife. He knew Meredith wasn't weakened just because of the using her power, she needed blood. Just like Azazel said.

He cut the opposite arm from last time and placed it over her mouth hoping he wasn't too late she was already starting to turn deathly pale.

"C'mon Mer." He waited for a few moments and nothing happened.

"Sam what are you doing?" Johanna demanded.

Sam tensed, luckily his back was to her and she couldn't see a thing.

"Just waking Mer up—I'll be out in a minute."

"Sam there's something you really gotta hear—let Mer sleep it off."

"I said I'll be out in a minute!" Sam snapped without thinking.

Jo stared at him. "Fine jack ass I'll tell them to wait for his highness to wake sleeping beauty." She slammed the door shut.

Sam scowled in annoyance and started to pull his arm away when hands gripped it and pulled it back. Sam looked down to see Mer's hands tightly wrapped around his arm as sucked the blood.

"Meredith." Sam said.

She froze, eyes snapping open. She pushed his arm away and rolled off the bed spitting it out on the blood.

"No! Meredith what are you doing?" Sam snapped.

"Shut up!" she ordered wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You need it Mer—"

"I said shut up!" she snapped. "I can't believe you just force fed me your blood, are you insane?"

"You were dying." Sam protested.

"So you try to make me some psychic vampire freak? God I sound like Edward Cullen." Meredith gasped. "If I sparkle this will be the death of you."

"Edward who?" Sam asked confused. "And sparkle what are—"

"Never mind." Mer said.

"Meredith I didn't have a choice you heard Azazel."

Meredith glared at him. "Go to hell where you belong." Sam's mouth fell open in shock. "And if you ever do that to me again...you won't like what happens."

"So what you'd rather die?"

"Frantically yes because that was just disgusting." Meredith wiped furiously at her mouth.

"You're the one that liked it." Sam said randomly. "You pulled my arm back."

Meredith glared some more. "Clearly you have lost your mind if you think I enjoyed one bit of that."

"Don't lie Meredith, you can feel the power running through you and you like it—I know, I've felt it."

Meredith rolled her eyes at him while wiping the blood from her face on a random towel.

"This doesn't leave this room." Mer ordered. "Neither does the deal—we have bigger fish to fry got it?"

"Fine by me."

"Right you wouldn't wanna give them anymore reason to..."

"To what?"

"Never mind." Meredith turned on her heel and marched out the door.

Sam wiped the access blood from his arm before following her out.  
><strong><br>SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Kendall, Victoria, Piper, Adam and Aiden told Dean, Sam and Meredith what had happened so far.

Johanna just stood there silently waiting for the right part to yell at them all for being stupid and hopefully get it through to them they can't just go around sacrificing themselves on a daily basis. The moment Sam heard about Jess was the moment he got up and walked out the front door.

Johanna waited patiently for Mer or Dean to go after him but neither did, in fact Meredith was glaring so hard Johanna wasn't sure what her face looked like before. Not even Piper the peace maker did anything—she looked as hard as Mer except for she was looking at Dean.

The twins her last hope that there was some shred of the old family she once knew, loved and belonged to was still alive, failed her. Adam was too busy ogling Victoria who looked like she would kill him at a moments notice.

Occasionally he'd glare at Dean who would occasionally check out both the Holt sisters, though Kendall seemed the most uncomfortable of this then Victoria who was too busy either glaring at Adam or picking at her nails with a pocket knife.

And Aiden—she frightened Johanna the most for some strange reason. Maybe it was the fact that she was admiring her necklace like it was her pride and joy and kept kissing it repeatedly; that was scaring her. Aiden was not a materialistic person, she hardly wore jewellery.

Dean was the only one seemed somewhat the same, checking out anything with boobs and a pretty face. Though he avoided looking at her like the plague but sometimes when she turned just right she's catch him looking out of the corner of her eye.

Luckily she had taken the ring off or he might have blown a gasket. She really didn't want her new boyfriend to be shot by her ex-boyfriend and she knew that'd be his reaction regardless if he said he didn't care or not. That would be slightly awkward.

The feeling of disgust shot through her. How did this family come to be like this? They had always been so close and now look at them, they'd been _destroyed_.

Oh there was no way she was going home like Dean told her to, oh no, she was staying; she would glue this family back together before Dean's gruely death. Johanna would be the glue if it was the last thing she ever did.

But first she had to check on Sammy since none of the other idiots decided to she took action not even bothering to tell anyone where or why she was going—she just went while they were talking, to make sure it was noticed what should have been done.

"Sam!" Johanna called once she made it outside.

She didn't get a reply and started to worry until she spotted him. He stood off beside the cabin staring into the forest like it held the most interest.

She walked over. "Sammy?"

"Go away." he mumbled.

"Sam you should at least be a little happy, you know they're safe, I'm sure that witch guy can cast some sort of cloaking spell or something."

"You're not helping." he replied. "I don't trust him with my sister what makes you think I'd trust him with the woman I love and my..."

"Daughter?" Jo supplied.

He nodded looking slightly frightened.

"Sam it'll be okay."

"I'm scared Jo." he whispered.

"I know sweetie, I know."

She opened her arms and he grabbed her in a hug resting his face in the crook of her neck.

"I missed you." he mumbled.

"I missed you too Sammy." Jo replied smoothing out the back of his hair. "And don't worry I'm gonna fix it—all of it."

Sam chuckled pulling away. "You can't fix everything Jo, you should know that by now—after all you did try and fix Dean that didn't turn out so well."

Johanna sighed. "You're right it didn't but I'm not about to back down now."

Sam stuck his hand out and Johanna took it. "Glad to have you back on board Jo."

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere this time."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"If you guys don't mind," Piper started, "I'd like to talk to Dean and Meredith alone for a moment."

Dean and Meredith exchanged a worried yet confused glance.

"Sure no problemo." Victoria said. "We'll be waiting by the jeep."

She walked out the door not looking back. Aiden followed after while Adam was about to but Piper grabbed his arm. Kendall motioned for Piper to follow her for a moment. Piper walked over dragging Adam with her.

"One problem what do we do with Chris?" Kendall asked.

"You can't bring him." Adam insisted. "It's too dangerous. He could get loose and go all psycho on your ass."

"Adam your coming with us." Piper said. "We need the man power."

Adam smirked. "I was gonna ask anyway."

"I know you were." Piper rolled her eyes.

"You do realize Victoria is going to kill you both?" Kendall chuckled.

Adam just smiled. "I look forward to it."

_BANG! SHATTER! _

"What the hell was that?" Kendall said alarmed.

"It came from the back room." Adam informed. "Where—"

"Chris!" Piper and Kendall cried.

The three of them started forward but Piper stopped. "Where are Dean and Mer?"

"Piper." Adam snapped. "Are you forgetting about the part where you boyfriend is a comatose soldier?" Piper glared. "You can yell at them later come on."

Kendall marched forward. "On a count of three."

Adam and Piper nodded pulling their guns out.

"1, 2…3." Kendall kicked in the door and ran in, Adam and Piper behind her.

"Oh my god." Piper gasped lowering her gun.

"Where the hell is he?" Adam demanded.

They stared at the window with the shattered glass spread all over the floor. Kendall walked over moving a few pieces of glass.

"The salt line has been broken." Kendall observed. "I'm guessing he did it himself after some how getting free of the ropes."

"The window was broken from the outside." Piper said. "Someone was helping him."

"A demon." Adam suggested. "Do you think a demon took him?"

"Makes sense." Kendall sighed fingering a substance in her hand which Adam recognized as sulphur. "He is a part of there army and could have quite possibly given us the answers as to how to stop him."

"Damn it." Piper cried.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Dean what the hell?" Meredith demanded. "Did you see Piper's face?"

"Yes." Dean seethed.

"Does she know?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Dean said angrily. "And I know who's to blame."

Their eyes both caught Jo as she was walking away from Sam and heading back towards the cabin. Dean marched over and grabbed her arm, pulling her away. Johanna said something nasty, Mer could just tell, then ripped her arm away from him. Thus began their screaming match, though it was quiet screaming, sort of.

Meredith walked away about to head over to Aiden who was sitting at a tree, _talking_to herself. Meredith was kind of worried about that part. Victoria on the other hand was laughing hysterically beside the jeep though Aiden either didn't notice or she ignored her, probably too busy having a conversation with herself.

"Aid—" Mer started.

A hand clamped over her mouth and she was dragged backwards to the hidden side of the cabin. Meredith hit her attacker but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Are you insane?"

"Meredith I need to talk to you." Sam said.

"So you attack me?" Meredith snarled. "_Again_."

"I didn't attack you." Sam protested. "I just knew you wouldn't talk to me."

"You're right." Meredith said. "And I'm not about to now." She started to leave but he grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"Get off me Sam, what are you doing!"

He brought her around the back of the cabin unaware someone was following and someone was watching.

"Meredith I'm leaving." Sam announced.

Meredith stared at him. "Wow Sam you dragged me back here just to tell me something that was very obvious since the words 'Jessica had her baby and is gone' left Adam's mouth?"

"I have to go after her Meredith—she's in danger that angel chick Anna is trying to kill them."

"I never said you shouldn't." Mer snapped. "But I don't see why you had to attack me and drag me back here."

"I need to know you'll be alright." Sam said cautiously.

"You mean am I feeling the urge to chomp on your neck and drain you of all your blood?" Mer said sarcastically. "I'll let you know when I start to sparkle."

"Meredith this isn't funny." Sam snapped. "This is life or death—without my blood you will die don't you get that?"

"I appreciate the effort Sam but technically I'm already dead remember?"

"Yeah but that angel guy brought you back—we can't loose you again not with Dean going to hell in a year."

"Speaking of that—apparently we're keeping that part of the deal on the down low."

"I figured as much." Sam nodded. "Are we going to save him?

Meredith blinked. "No Sam I'm just going to let my baby brother go to hell—of course we're going to save him, are you stupid?"

"I was just asking." Sam said annoyed.

"Well yeah—we're keeping that on the down low as well—between you and me—Dean doesn't want to be saved."

"WHAT!" Sam said.

"My thoughts exactly." Meredith complained.

"Okay." Sam said. "I'll look into it while I'm looking for Jessica and my…"

"Daughter?" Meredith supplied. "Really Sam you can't even say the word—grow a pair man."

Sam scowled. "Back to what we were talking about before—"

"Really I'd rather not." Mer sighed. "I want no part of that deal Sam, I thought I made it clear which means I'm not going to be drinking your blood anytime soon."

"Meredith don't be so damn stubborn."

"Hello I'm a Winchester, it's in my nature." Meredith replied. "And you don't be so stubborn because my answer isn't changing, stop pestering me about it."

"Here." Sam said handing her a silver canister. "You'll need this to replenish your powers if you ever come to any trouble while I'm gone."

"Oh thank you Sam I'm so delighted you just handed me a coffee mug full of your blood, I'm gonna drink it right up." She started to hand it back to him but he shoved it away.

"No Meredith—just keep it please."

"Oh for gods sake." Meredith sighed. "I'm not drinking it though."

"Mer."

"As a last resort okay—now leave it be."

"Fine." Sam nodded.

"Fine." Meredith replied. "Now I've gotta go be yelled at, goodbye Sam and good luck to you."

She walked away but stopped throwing over her shoulder. "Don't you dare get yourself killed! I really don't wanna have to become a crossroads demon to keep this damn family alive."

Sam shook his head chuckling slightly. Meredith gave a nod and a small smile before leaving. Sam sighed turning back to the forest wondering about Jessica and his daughter—he wondered what she looked like, he supposed like all babies would, to Sam they all looked the same anyway.

A twig snapped and Sam tensed, he felt the presence of someone behind him. Quickly he spun around and slammed the person against the wall.

"You." Sam gasped letting her go.

"Me." She smiled. "I'm Ruby by the way."

"I know." Sam said.

"Oh so you've heard about me then?"

"Dean told me."

"Oh." She frowned. "Right, the short bus who I stole this from." She pulled the colt from her holster.

Sam's eyes widened. "Give that back."

"Yeah I don't think so Sammy."

"Don't call me that." He hissed.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Look we can be friends—work together; I can help you with your little problem."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh you know how you're trying to bring your big sister to our side? How you have to give her your blood or she'll die?"

"How do you know about that?" Sam demanded eyes narrowed.

"I know a lot of things Sam; let's just say I've had my listening ears on."

"How can you help?"

"Well you need to give her your blood but Sammy, where possibly are you going to get your blood from?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam said annoyed.

"Sam don't you wonder why you feel so weak after using your powers? That's because just like Mer you need blood but not from another psychic."

"Are you proposing I drink demon blood?" Sam demanded.

"Well if you don't you'll eventually loose all power you had and then what will happen to Meredith when you have nothing left…she'll die Sam and it will be your fault."

"Can't she just drink demon blood?"

"Nope—what happened long ago changed who she was, I'm sure you know what I'm referring to."

"I do."

"She's not supposed to have those powers Sam, she's playing for the wrong side—" Ruby paused and slowly smiled, "don't get me wrong I'm glad to have her but she's not meant to be who you promised Azazel she would be, she can not ingest demon blood, it would be like poison to her—you've created a new hybrid Sammy—a psychic who needs other psychic's blood to survive."

Sam stared at Ruby in shock. "Are you saying that—"

"That's exactly what I'm saying and pretty much all the psychics are dead now—all except _you_."

"Okay—" Sam nodded, "but only because I don't want Meredith to die."

Ruby smiled. "I'll see you later Sammy." Then she was gone. He heard someone scream and rushed around the cabin.

Aiden walked out from behind the bush she has been hiding in. She has heard everything from what Mer and Sam were talking about to Ruby and Sam making some sort of deal.

"Sebastian did you hear that?" she mumbled with tears in her eyes. "Dean's dying in a year—Mer is drinking Sam's blood and now Sam is drinking demon blood—oh my god, what do I do?"

All was silent for a moment, Aiden slowly nodded her head. "But Seb shouldn't I tell the others—okay, yeah I can do that." Aiden smiled, her fingers playing with the necklace. "I'll see you soon baby."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"What do you mean Chris is gone!" Victoria screamed while pacing back and forth. Kendall pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What the hell's going on over here?" Dean demanded rushing over with Jo and Meredith behind him.

"My idiot sister let my Croatoan infected brother escape!" Victoria ranted.

"Hey!" Kendall snapped. "Shut your trap for just a minute and listen."

"Victoria don't call your sister an idiot." Piper scolded. "This isn't her fault."

"Whatever." Victoria snapped.

"Victoria Catherine Holt get your ass in gear." Kendall ordered. "I'm in charge here for the time being—you better damn well loose the attitude and stop acting like a spoiled brat."

Piper and Victoria were staring at Kendall in shock. She wasn't really the one to take the lead. That was always Chris or Victoria.

Sam ran over looking on red alert. "What happened? I heard a scream!"

"Apparently Chris escaped." Dean informed. "I tell ya, those Croats—"

"Yes." Kendall nodded. "But he had help."

"Help from who?" Meredith asked.

"A demon." Piper sighed.

Sam's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Looks like—there was some sulphur." Adam nodded.

"Where the hell is Aiden?" Dean demanded looking around.

"That's a really good question." Johanna agreed. "She was just here seconds ago."

"Last I saw she was sitting by that tree having a conversation with herself." Victoria announced.

"I'm right here." Aiden said, appearing. "And I wasn't having a conversation with myself."

"What do you call it then?" Victoria countered.

"Alright cool it you two." Adam ordered dragging Aiden away before she started punching Toria who just smirked in reply to Aiden's angry look.

"Meredith, Dean I need to talk to you guys _now_." Piper said urgently.

Meredith and Dean exchanged a look before both glaring at Johanna who gave it right back. Piper headed towards the cabin not bothering to wait for them. Mer and Dean slowly followed after, knowing what was coming. They passed Aiden on the way who was getting a lecture from Adam about being civil to Victoria.

"You're only saying that because you wanna get in her pants." Aiden huffed.

"You got me there," Adam smirked, "but they're also helping us out here, play nice twin."

"Fine, _twin_." Aiden smiled. "It doesn't really matter anyway."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm going with Sammy to help find Jess."

Adam scoffed. "As if Dean's gonna let you outta his sight."

"Hmm and let me guess you're going with Icky Vicki over there?"

"Don't call her that—she's far from icky."

"Dean's not gonna let you go."

"Pip's coming with me."

"Well then you're really not going then 'cause Dean and Mer are not letting her out of their sight after what happened."

"If you wanna go with Sammy then you better back me up." Adam warned.

"Blackmail." Aiden smirked. "I like your tactics." Adam rolled his eyes and walked over to Johanna.

"Seb, Adam's right they're not gonna let me go especially if they know you're the reason I'm going." Aiden whispered holding the crystal between her hands. "Yes, he's right here."

"Hey Sam." Aiden waved. Sam who had been walking towards the side of the cabin changed direction and walked over to her.

"If you want to come with me the answer is no, I'm doing this by myself."

"But Sam—I can help you."

"You only wanna go to see your boyfriend whom when I see is getting shot I really don't think you wanna see that Aiddy."

"Well I'm definitely coming now."

"No you're not."

"Sam!" Aiden protested grabbing his arm. "Let me come with you, it's a good idea!"

Sam stared blankly for a moment. "You are coming with me, it's a good idea."

"Huh?" Aiden asked confused. "Tell Dean?"

"I will tell Dean." Sam replied robotically.

Aiden smiled wickedly. "You are not going to hurt Seb when you see him—or ever."

"I will never hurt Seb." Sam agreed.

"Good boy." Aiden said. "Now run along and look like a sad little puppy." She released Sam's arm and he walked over to the edge of the forest and just stood there.

"That was awesome." Aiden whispered. "What a rush." She turned on her heel and walked over to the tree she had been sitting at before. "So much _power_."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"You both went to make a deal for me!" Piper shrieked. "How could you do that?"

"You were dead!" Meredith protested. "What were we supposed to do!"

"You were supposed to let me stay dead." Piper snapped. "You are both selfish. You only did this for yourselves."

"It's my job to protect this family." Dean shot back. "That's what I was doing."

"It's _our _job." Meredith corrected in a whisper. Dean looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"What family Dean?" Piper demanded. "Everything's a mess—none of us have been a family in a long time."

"If I had to do it over again I would." Dean said. "Nobody's dying!"

"Except for you." Piper said.

"Well yeah..." Dean trailed off. Piper scoffed at his response.

"Pip we couldn't let you die." Meredith defended.

"But you see Mer I was already dead—it's like I'm a zombie now or something—I'm supposed to be dead!"

"So am I!" Meredith protested.

Piper shook her head and grabbed her bag, walking towards the door.

"Tell Sammy it's not his fault." Piper ordered.

"Where the hell are you going?" Dean demanded.

"I'm going with Chris's sisters and Adam."

"What?" Dean roared. "You're not going anywhere, neither is Adam—just got you back Pip I'm not letting anything happen to you."

"I'm going to stop the stupid Croatoan disease, don't even try and stop me." Piper warned. "And when I come back I'm gonna get you outta this damn deal because there is no way I'm letting you die for me Dean—you got it?"

"Piper—" Dean started. Piper shook her head.

"I don't want to hear it—you're not dying for—you're not going to hell for me, I won't allow it."

"Piper don't do anything stupid." Meredith warned. "Let Toria and Kenny figure it out—it's their family."

Piper glared at Meredith. Slowly she lifted her hand and pointed to her ring finger. Dean and Meredith's eyes widened in response.

"This is my family." She spun on her heel and walked out the door.

"They're engaged Dean!" Meredith cried. "How did we not know that?"

"I don't know." Dean said.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Piper took the ring off her finger and slid it back in her pocket. She wasn't actually engaged to Chris—it was a promise ring, it used to be his grandmothers. Usually she wore it around her neck but desperate times call for desperate needs. Toria and Kenny were standing by their jeep.

"I'm coming." she announced.

"Alright." Victoria smiled. "Let's kill this bastard."

"Watch your mouth." Kenny ordered. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Why is Adam running over with a bag in his hand?" Victoria demanded.

Piper sighed. "I thought we could use some help."

"Well you thought wrong."

"Toria be nice." Kenny warned.

"Hello Vicki." Adam said giving one of those famous Winchester smirks.

"Oh god." Victoria complained. "If you ever call me that I'll shoot you—won't even hesitate." She stomped away.

"All right nice chatting with you _Vicki_." Adam nodded watching her as she climbed in the jeep.

"I swear to god you will be dragged behind this jeep if you even think about looking at my ass again!" She yelled out the window.

Adam smirked. "Excuse me ladies." He walked over and threw his bag in the trunk before climbing in the back seat.

"I am not sitting with you!" Victoria said making Adam snicker. "Kenny!"

Kenny's attention was elsewhere, she was staring at Sam who looked lost staring at the forest as if it held the most interesting thing. Piper was watching Kenny as she stared at Sam.

"Ken?" Piper asked.

"I don't think I'm going." she informed handing Piper her keys.

"But Kenny—" Piper protested.

"I can help your brother." Kenny said looking at her. "I can help him find his baby."

"You can?" Piper asked surprised.

"I can." she nodded.

"Well then go." Piper nodded. "And please tell him it wasn't his fault—I already asked Mer and Dean but I know they won't."

"I will." Kenny nodded. "Tell my bitch of a sister to behave."

"Alright." Piper smiled. They shared a hug and Kenny ran off towards Sam.

"You so can not help." Piper shook her head.

Kenny was intrigued by Sam for whatever reason—Piper already knew where this was leading.

"Where the hell is she going?" Victoria roared. "You can not leave me with _him_!"

Piper chuckled as she watched Adam wrap his arm around Victoria who slapped him across the face.

"Don't touch me—I'll shoot you." she warned.

"Awe c'mon Vicki play nice." He moved a curl away from her face.

"I'm not that easy Adam Winchester." Victoria shoved him away from her.

"Oh, hard to get," Adam smiled, "I like."

"How about _never_ to get?"

"I like a good challenge."

"Piper!" Victoria yelled.

"Adam leave her alone." Piper ordered as she climbed in the driver's seat.

"Where's Kenny?" Victoria asked.

"She says she can help Sam."

Victoria looked out the window and smiled when she spotted Sam. "Well hell I wish I could help him—he's hot, got the whole Shaggy do going on—love Shaggy."

Adam scowled beside her and glared at Sam out the window. Piper seeing this chuckled.

"Okay everyone ready?"

"Yup." Victoria nodded turning away from the window.

Piper started the car and took off down the road.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Kendall slowly made her way to Sam—he didn't move—didn't say anything as she stood beside him.

Clearing her throat she said. "Sam?"

"What?" he said rudely.

"I think I can help you find your baby."

Sam's head whipped to the side staring at her.

"You're Kendall right?" he asked. "Chris's sister."

"Yes—"

"How can you possibly help me?" Sam asked eyes narrowed.

"I can track a witch—Seb and I, we were close once and he—he gave me something."

"What's that?"

"My son."

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**A/N In case you're wondering how I got the title. Sam kinda snaps, Aiden's on magic crack and well Bang and Shatter are kinda obvious. **

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY!<strong>

**1. Who enjoys wacko Sammy? I enjoy wacko Sammy! *grins evilly* **

**2. Aiden on crack perhaps? **

**3. Shocker at the end! What's with that?**

**4. Suspicious yet folks? If so why? And of what? **

**5. What were Sam and Ruby talking about?**

**6. Penny for your thoughts! Just spit it all out, tell me what you're thinking and feeling after this chapter. **

**7. HOW ABOUT THAT PREMIERE LAST NIGHT? My mind was scattered across the globe from the mind blowing epic, crazy, shockingness!**

**8. Who enjoyed my jabs at Edward? lol**

**9. Opinions on any new characters? **

**10. I really wanna know whose your fav character from my story and yes I know I already asked but opinions might have changed by now, just wondering if they have! I'll prob ask again near the end of the series like in S5. **

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My new story with EvilAngelTeamGabe, 'Team Free Will Recruits' a Supernatural fanfic naturally ;)**

**My nine other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Winchesters Six' (S1 of this story/complete), 'Winchesters Six S2' (S2 of this story/complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	8. Fuchsia Kisses

**A/N – Callie is here, be happy, she's annoying as hell ;)**

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures for all seasons are on photobucket and the links are on my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWER(S) I LOVE THEE!<strong>

**Winchesterlove94 – **Pillow pets…it's just so strange ;) yes the epicness was freaking off the hook.

**Carver Edlund – **One of his secrets ;) I was going for a shocker—it was news to me too. You mean when she yelled at them and lied about being engaged? OMG Aiden using mind control on Sam made me laugh hysterically for like five minutes especially when she told him to go look sad!

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – **I agree. She's wacko! Seb does have a kid *smirks evilly* he is such a man whore ;) ah she's so messed up right now who the hell knows. I had a feeling you would enjoy Victoria :) and I'm glad you do because she's one of my fav's to write, like seriously she's hilarious. OH yes poor Adam, I think he will enjoy himself in the long run though. Ha yes I was freaking out. 'Seb duh' lol you love the man whore. Yeah Victoria seems to be a hit. Really Piper was right though. The fam is screwed to hell and it's only getting worse. **  
><strong>

**Pickle Paige – **Aiden talking to the necklace is great? Well that's one way to look at it lol. Edward line ah yes, that line made me laugh. Seb is just a man whore people lol, who knows how many kids he has out there…does it sound like someone else we know and love? Wink, wink nudge, nudge…just kidding ;) sorta. Everyone loves the twins and Seb and seems to me Toria is getting high up there on the likeable list. **  
><strong>

**kissacazador**** –**I love wacko Sammy :) hahah omg your line about Aiden is so correct and hilarious. You think it will break her heart? Well I'll give you a hint. Jessica was kidnapped by Azazel for a little while there, right after the baby came then the angels tried to kill her but Azazel's army fought for her…hmmm wonder what that means. Hmm that's an interesting thought about Jo…I like it.

I'm not gonna rant about the premiere for the sake of Hannarrhh who has yet to watch it. Anyone wanna rant send me a message or add me on fcb –which would involve you sending me a message because Chantel is not my real name.

Ah yes I debated over whether Sam would know and I chose to make him not have read such a silly story, I think he would read something more sophisticated, perhaps after Mer's mention he will look it up and maybe pick up the book…haha that'd be funny.

YAY you like my new characters, Kendall's kid doesn't come 'till season 4 sorry folks got big plans for him. You still like Piper and Dean lol, no one else of my originals?

**Hannarrahh – **That's okay that it's late, as long as you review it makes me happy :) I like to know my readers thoughts and feelings and also if they're reading cuz hello the whole point is to entertain y'all. Ha yeah Missouri is a Croat, oh boo. Sammy evil is my guilty pleasure. Oh I know they think Aiddy is loosing it after all she is 'talking to herself' they probably think her lifestyle has finally made her crack or perhaps that she's on crack ;) Oh god that episode is freaky.

Seb is a man whore people! Should I write that in his description? Lol. Who say's he'll tell her? Haha. That's alright I'll go more into detail about that soon. How the hell could Seb have a baby with Kendall, hmm it all started while she was eighteen (she's 21 now) and wooed by a handsome hunter and then they had a love affair and then bad shit happened, they broke up she had the baby boy and yeah that's about it.

AWEEE you're so lime green jello (Jennifer's Body/creepy ass movie) watch it on youtube or something—it was epic! Ah Edward annoys me to hell with his creepy ass eyes and creepy ass everything, Bella is so stupid lol, seriously she wanted to sparkle :s oh yes I loved on TVD how Damon bashed it—omg hilarious.

Yay Toria and Adam, that's what I was going for. You love Jo, aweh well guess what she's getting competition sorta. YAY another Toria favourite, I like her with Adam too—I found it amusing how Dean was checking her out and Adam was getting pissed and then when she said Sam was hot, Adam got mad again lol.

I doubt you'll ever like them again, blame my twin she gave me an evil idea lol, just kidding don't blame her, she's only there to help me through my writer's block!

* * *

><p>"Aiden is coming with Kendall and I." Sam announced.<p>

"Kendall?" Dean asked. "Who's with Piper?"

"Victoria and Adam." Kendall informed.

"We'll they'll be a handful." Johanna smirked.

"Aiden you ain't going with Sam and Kendall." Meredith said sternly.

"You're only saying that because you're jealous!" Aiden snapped.

"Why the hell would I be jealous?" Meredith snapped back.

"You don't know?" Sam asked.

"Know what?"

"Sebastian is my boyfriend now—he's mine so stay away from him!" Aiden snarled. Both Kendall and Meredith gasped.

"He's your what!" Dean roared. "I'm gonna kill him—I swear I'm gonna kill him."

"Do you know how old he is?" Meredith demanded. "That's statutory rape!"

"I don't care!" Aiden said.

"Where is he?" Dean snarled. "I'm gonna put a bullet through his brain."

"No you're not Dean." Aiden ordered. "Just leave it alone—we're together and there's nothing you can do about it."

Dean's face went blank. "Okay." he said.

"Okay?" Meredith snapped. "_Okay_? Are you insane?"

"Sam thinks it's a good idea too, don't you Sammy?"

"I do." Sam nodded his brow furrowing.

"Have you both lost your flipping minds?" Meredith screamed.

"Meredith," Kendall said slowly, "I need to talk to you, Jo too." Johanna and Meredith exchanged a look.

"Why?" Aiden hissed. "So you can talk about me behind my back? Nope! Nobody's leaving! Nobody move!"

Meredith attempted to move and found she was frozen. "I can't move."

"I can't move either." Johanna said.

"How is she doing that?" Kendall said.

"Aiden what did Sebastian do to you?" Meredith demanded.

"Nothing—he did nothing but love me—do you understand he loves me now, not you so you better stay away from him."

"I don't love Sebastian!" Meredith protested. "I never did."

Aiden walked over and glared into Meredith's eyes. "Tell the truth Mer."

"I love Sebastian." Meredith blurted out. Her face grimaced.

"You what?" Dean said. "What do you mean you love him? He's a witch Meredith! A hag from hell spurring bodily fluids."

"Dean's right." Sam agreed. "He's no good for you."

"Both of you shut up." Aiden ordered. "No one is to talk unless spoken to."

"Meredith you no longer love Sebastian okay?" Aiden said. "He is mine now."

"Ok—"

Aiden grabbed at her head, whimpering in pain as something twitched in her mind.

"Disregard that order." she said suddenly. "You will love him 'till the day you die."

"Okay." Meredith nodded. Aiden stared for a moment, looking confused.

"As I was saying, Sebastian and I are together and there is nothing any of you can so about it so you my as well be happy for me and love him as if he was already apart of the family." Aiden ordered. "You all may now move and speak."

"Awe Aiddy you and Seb make such a cute couple." Johanna cooed.

"Thank you Jo." Aiden smirked.

"Oh yeah I love that guy." Dean agreed. "He's awesome."

"You guys are perfect for each other." Sam smiled. "Maybe you'll have what Jess and I do."

"Oh I only hope so." Aiden smiled back.

Aiden looked to Meredith to see she was glaring at her. "Something wrong Mer? Aren't you happy for me?"

"Of course." she hissed. "Never been happier in my life."

Aiden didn't seem to notice or care that Kendall who was standing beside Sam was frowning and not congratulating her like the others.

"Sam, Kendall we're leaving now." she ordered. "Once I leave this room you will forget this ever happened, all orders will remain the same."

Aiden walked out the door with Kendall and Sam behind her.

"What just happened?" Sam said looking confused. "How'd we get outside?"

"Ow my head." Kendall complained. "Feels like I was hit with a hammer."

"Oh you poor thing." Aiden said sweetly. "Do you need and aspirin?"

"Ah no, I'm okay." Kendall assured.

"Well we _walked _outside Sam, obviously." Aiden informed. "After Dean told us to go, him and Mer are cool with it."

"They are?" Sam said surprised.

"Yup." Aiden said. "We just have one problem."

"What's that?" Kendall asked.

"Transportation." Sam guessed.

Aiden nodded. "Yeah, we don't exactly have any wheels."

"Wait I saw a junkyard a couple miles back when we were driving here." Kendall said. "We could maybe scoop one of the cars?"

"Bobby's." Sam and Aiden said together.

"What about the CDC though?" Sam asked.

"Oh don't worry about them." Aiden said. "We can just make 'em go away if need be."

"How?" Kendall asked eyes narrowed.

"Just leave that to me." Aiden said. "C'mon we better start walking."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

The three of them stared blankly at each other.

"What just happened?" Dean demanded. "Why do I feel like I missed something?"

"Because we did." Meredith observed. "I don't think Aiddy's telling us everything."

"Oh well as long as she's happy." Dean said. "I don't have to shot anyone."

Meredith stared at him for a moment, a memory tugging at her brain. Though when she tried to remember the only thing that came was a fierce jealously and the need to find Sebastian herself and profess her undying love for him.

Johanna frowned. "Does anyone else have a major headache?"

"You're giving me one right now." Dean complained.

"Okay the only way this is going to work is if you guys can put your differences aside." Meredith insisted.

"You're asking a lot Mer." Dean complained once again. "That's like asking me not to hate Callie."

Johanna scowled. "Callie Singer, please tell me I will never have to see her again."

"You and me both." Dean agreed.

"As if." Johanna snapped. "I'm sure you'd be delighted to see her again."

Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "What you getting at Hanna?"

Jo glared for a moment. "Nothing." She walked out the front door without another word.

"Okay what the hell was that?" Meredith demanded.

Dean shrugged. "Hell if I know."

"Okay whatever where to little brother?"

"We gotta see what that Hendricksen guys got on us." Dean insisted.

"And the CDC." Meredith added. "Can't forget about the devil's gate creatures we let out."

"Whoa slow down there Mer, one problem at a time." Dean said.

"So what?" Mer asked. "Mr. H man first?"

"We gotta flush out what he knows and perhaps loose all his evidence."

"That's a dangerous game, how we gonna get in to see him?"

"Oh Mer, you've been out of the game too long, we improvise."

"But if we get caught—"

"We're going to jail." Johanna said walking back into the room. "And I for one would rather not."

"So go home Hanna—we can do this without you." Dean said.

Johanna glared. "Like hell you can, I'm in this 'till the end."

"Heard that before too." Dean mumbled. "Maybe you should stop making promises you can't keep."

"You're one to talk." Johanna scoffed.

Meredith whistled. "Alright that enough you two, I ain't doing this the whole time, Piper's the peace maker, I'm the instigator."

"So instigate." Johanna smirked.

Mer smirked back. "I got an idea."  
><strong><br>SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Well looks like the CDC got to work." Kendall said.

The three of them were standing in the middle of Bobby's living room which was currently empty.

"Hey I can see the floor." Aiden teased. "Never thought that was possible."

"This is bad." Sam observed. "Bobby's was a library of hunter's stuff."

"Hendricksen definitely has all the stuff he needs to build a case against hunters now." Kendall sighed.

"We better call Dean." Sam sighed. "So he knows what they're up against."

Sam turned on his heel walking back outside. Kendall gave a sigh following after him.

"Sebastian, this is bad, couldn't I just go mind wipe the guy?" Aiden asked. "Why not?" she sighed. "Fine whatever see you soon I guess."

"Aiden!" Sam called. Aiden ran out the door to see the Impala pulling in the driveway.

"Fancy meeting you here." Meredith smirked getting out of the car.

"What are you guys doing here?" Johanna asked.

"We came for a car." Kendall said. "And well found this."

"You guys better check this out." Sam said. "I was just about to call you."

Dean, Mer and Jo headed inside and were surprised to find it was empty.

"Well looks like Mr. H cleaned house." Meredith said. "Can't believe I can see the damn floor."

"This isn't funny Meredith." Dean snapped in annoyance. "You know what all Bobby had in here! There's stuff on you too."

"I know Dean." she seethed.

"Hendricksen is holding a loaded weapon." Johanna agreed. "It's only a matter of time before he fires it."

"Then we fire first." Dean said. "C'mon girls let's go, there's nothing here."

"I think we should do a quick sweep." Johanna insisted. "There might be something they missed."

"I'm telling you Hanna there's nothing here." Dean insisted. "We gotta get to Hendricksen before he unleashes his knowledge and throws the country into a panic."

"Dean's right." Meredith agreed. "We should just move on to plan B."

"If you both would stop being so damn impatient for one second—we need to do a sweep."

"Johanna stop being so stubborn, we're leaving with or without you." Dean snapped.

"I'm telling you there's something to find, I can feel it in my gut."

"Well I'm telling you there isn't, let's go." Dean insisted.

"Dean!" Johanna snapped. "We need to do this the smart way and cover all the grounds."

Meredith rubbed her temples. "Oh for gods sakes will you two quite arguing, it's like working with children."

"Shut up Meredith!" Johanna and Dean said together. They glared at each other some more, neither budging.

"Okay clearly you're both in a stand still." Meredith said. "We're wasting precious time."

"Fine do your damn sweep." Dean snarled.

"Finally you see reason."

"Have fun doing it by yourself, I'll be in the car." Dean stomped away.

"Dean!" Mer called. "Dean c'mon don't be like that."

"Meredith let's go we don't have a lot of time." Johanna ordered. "You take upstairs and I'll take downstairs, we'll meet in the middle."

She didn't wait for an answer before leaving. Meredith groaned and looked at the ceiling.

"Why did you do this to me? Why?" She made her way upstairs.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Dean was furious that he'd let Johanna win. She was so damn stubborn all the time, always had to get her way. It infuriated him to the very core of his existence.

But yet there was apart of him that loved it—loved to argue with her. When they'd been together they'd pretty much done that all the time.

They never agreed on anything when it came to the job and sometimes just to piss her off Dean would disagree with her.

Dean loved the way her nose flared when she was angry or how her lips tightened into a half pout half scowl and he especially enjoyed the fierce look in her beautiful chocolate eyes.

Dean had to stop himself from going any further. Johanna and him had been over for a long time, but now that he was going to hell there was a part of him that wanted to tell her...everything.

Dean disregarded that feeling, there was no way in hell he'd let Johanna win again. After all she was the one that left him, not the other way around. He wasn't barking up that tree again.

Dean nearly collided with Sam, he'd been to busy thinking about Johanna to notice Sam, Kendall and Aiden were still here.

"What are you still doing here?" Dean demanded.

"Kendall's hot wiring that Convertible over there." Sam nodded.

Dean looked over and spotted Aiden standing there looking bored and Kendall in the front seat of a red Convertible.

Dean thought she was hot and found himself wishing Johanna would go with Sam so maybe, just maybe he could score with her. After all he was going to hell in a year, my as well let the good times roll.

"Dean have you ever seen that Convertible here before?" Sam asked. "I mean it doesn't look like one of Bobby's."

"Sam I need to talk to you." Dean said ignoring his question.

"Okay." Sam said. "About what?"

"Johanna." Dean seethed. Sam sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Okay Dean yeah sure, let it out, are you going to punch me too?"

Dean stomped away from Aiden's wondering eyes who he noticed was listening. Sam followed looking annoyed.

"Can't you take her along with you?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam said.

"I'll trade you her for Kendall." Dean said looking at her around Sam.

Sam scowled. "No Dean, Kendall's staying with me."

"You sweet on her or something?" Dean asked eyebrow raised.

"What?" Sam said. "No, Dean I have a girlfriend who I have a daughter with."

"Well then I don't see why she can't come with us instead." Dean said. "I mean I am going to hell in a year, do me a favour why don't you?" Dean winked.

"No, Kendall is not one of your playthings; she's staying with me and far away from you." Sam snapped without thinking.

"Huh." Dean said. "_Right_...you don't like her at all."

"Dean that's not what this is about." Sam insisted.

"Then what's it about Sam?"

"It's about you wanting to avoid your feelings for Johanna."

"I don't have feelings for Johanna." Dean mocked. "I _hate _her."

"Dean that's a feeling." Sam smirked.

Dean groaned. "Here we go."

"Dean just deal with it."

"What were you thinking calling Johanna anyway?" Dean demanded.

"Dean I was trying to save you and Mer from doing something stupid."

"You were trying to stop me from saving Pip—that's what you were doing."

"No Dean—"

"You shouldn't have called her." Dean snapped. "Or invited her along."

Sam stared at him for a moment. "Dean just admit that the only reason why you're angry at me is because you still love her—and _she_ left you."

"I don't love her, I hate her, I already told you that." Dean protested. "I never did okay and _I_ left her."

"Right." Sam said. "You keep telling yourself that." Sam patted him on the chest and walked away.

"I will." Dean shot over his shoulder. "Because it's true." He kicked at the rocks on the driveway muttering under his breath.

"CDC FREEZE!" Dean jumped about five feet in the air and turned to see a CDC member wearing one of those suits.

"Awe c'mon." Dean complained.

"Hands where I can see 'em." The lady ordered. Dean decided to go against that and tackled her to the ground instead.

"Winny!" she protested. "If you wanted on top all you had to do was ask." Dean froze recognizing her immediately.

"Callie?" Dean said.

The woman lifted her hands up and pulled the suit helmet off to reveal a head full of dark curly locks, pouty lips and bright blue eyes, not to mention _fuchsia_ lipstick.

"Surprise." She replied.

"Oh hell no." Dean complained.

"Oh hell yes." Callie smirked. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Castiel we're gonna win." Azazel taunted.

"You will never win." Castiel informed.

"Well I have your girl and your boy and the other girl—I have them all wrapped around my little finger—the Winchesters will be Heaven's downfall."

"You have none of them." Castiel said. "When the time comes, they will join their rightful side."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Cassie." Azazel smiled. "C'mon aren't you wondering why?"

"Why." Castiel said. "I do not care of your demonic ramblings."

"Ha!" Azazel chuckled. "Well I'll tell you anyway."

"If you must." Castiel sighed.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve yet, one of them being the child."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "So it is true? The child has been born."

"Oh yes, she was born, thanks to me and your little posse lead by Anna tried to kill her."

"As they should." Castiel informed. "She will be the death of us all."

"No, just the death of you—after all she is _the angel killer_."

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY!<strong>

**1.** **Has Aiden finally lost it? **

**2. It seems to me Jo and Dean are gonna be a handful anyone else agrees poor Meredith?**

**3. Callie's introduction? **

**4. WHOA! The end line can you say whoa? Seriously were you expecting that?**

**5. I asked this last time but…who's your top fav five original characters of mine! They can be from _any_ of my stories (changed it this time) **

**6. Whose your top fav five Supernatural characters **_**excluding **_**Sam, Dean and Cas oh and Bobby and John, gonna make it real hard for you!**

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My new story with EvilAngelTeamGabe, 'Team Free Will Recruits' a Supernatural fanfic naturally ;)**

**My nine other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Winchesters Six' (S1 of this story/complete), 'Winchesters Six S2' (S2 of this story/complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish** **to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	9. Served Up on a Stalker Platter

**A/N – For those of you who know Callie…she's out of character…way out of character…creepily out of character…you'll see.**

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures for all seasons are on photobucket and the links are on my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWER(S) I LOVE THEE!<strong>

**Carver Edlund –** You're a fan of Callie? Well probs not anymore after this chapter. Aiden is in deep trouble, I tell you. Mer does love Seb and in what was is a good question, too bad I'm not gonna tell you ;) Jo and Dean's past is prob gonna be in the next chapter.

**EvilAngelTeamGabe –** Yes baby Winchester is also angel killer. Ah Callie, she's crazy. Dean's reaction will be 'oh Callie I love you so' pfft as if. Aiden has gone off her rocker slightly hasn't she? Yes the mind rapping is a little disturbing. A yes the love triangle Sebastian put himself into…I wonder why?

**Winchesterlove94 –** Okay I'll take your word for it. Aiden is gone kinda weird lol. Jo and Dean yes it will be interesting especially with Callie around. Poor Mer-Bear stuck in the middle, she should lay down the law.

Callie is completely diff in this story then Team Free Will Recruits, Dreaming of Life and The Children of His. Yeah she's OOC. Did the whole angel killer thing throw you for a loop? At least you like Kendall.

Adam isn't really my original character I mean technically he's from Supernatural...as for the characters you named I liked them all. We got Blonde Ruby, Bela, Jo, Ellen, Sarah Blake and Lisa, they're tied. Second Meg is tied with Bela.

Those are just female lol. For fav guy ones. Balthazar, young John, Ben, Jesse, Rufus. I like random characters mostly. I really like young Mary and Cousin Gwen they're tied for 6 place.

**Pickle Paige –** A yes, Aiden and the necklace it's quite amusing, I agree, though she seems to be on the path to craziness. You enjoy the mind rapping sessions? How peculiar. Meredith was able to admit her true feelings for Sebastian while under mind control. Sebastian has his reasons for giving Aiden the necklace, all will be discovered soon enough.

The Convertible will be explained. Callie is crazy in this story, you'll see. Don't worry, working on the next chapter for team free will recruits. Ruby first one and Meg second on are awesome! I liked your picks.

**kissacazador –** You enjoy wacko Aiden? Wow okay then lol. I agree it will backfire and when it does, it's gonna be bad! Jo and Dean stuff happen in this chapter and the next. I'm pretty sure everyone dreams about that lol, but like I said Callie is crazy, wonder what his reaction's gonna be. I'm afraid I can't do that because it is so! Yay Victoria! Yay Ellen and Jo :)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dean pushed Callie away and rolled off her, ignoring the gravel embedding itself into his skin.<p>

"Oh that was good." Callie smirked. "I missed you Winny."

"Touch me again and I'll shoot you." Dean snarled getting up off the ground.

"Oh Winny don't be like that." She jumped up and grabbed the collar of his jacket. "You know you liked it."

"Callie I won't tell you again," Dean warned pushing her away, "not interested."

"Oh boo." Callie pouted. "You're no fun."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean demanded. "Last I heard you were in Australia."

"I was and it was beautiful but Piper called me with urgent news—Uncle Bobby's gone cuckoo."

"Of course, Piper." Dean mumbled. "Should have known."

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Overjoyed." Dean replied sarcastically. "This is my overjoyed face." He gave her a blank stare.

Callie smiled, her eyes glowing. "And I'm gonna help save the world with you."

"Awesome." Dean said.

"What the hell are they doing to my car?" Callie suddenly snapped.

"Huh?" Dean said.

Callie marched right by him and over to where Sam, Kendall and Aiden were. Dean groaned and followed behind.

"Well its working let's leave." Kendall informed.

"Is that who I think it is?" Aiden snapped.

Sam spun around and his eyes widened. "Callie, hi."

"Hi Chester!" Callie cried grabbing him in a hug; Sam was as stiff as a board a look of disgust on his face.

"What the fuc—" Dean covered Aiden's mouth with his hand. She gave him a glare.

"What are you guys doing to my car?" Callie demanded after releasing Sam who looked very grateful.

"This is yours?" Kendall asked. "Sorry, I hot wired it."

Callie gave her a nasty glare. "Who are you?"

"Kendall Holt." Kendall said holding her hand out.

"That's nice." Callie replied. Kendall lowered her hand after it was obvious Callie wasn't in the hand shaking mood. "What's your business with the Winchesters?"

"What's yours?" Kendall countered.

"That's none of your business." Callie snapped.

Kendall smirked. "Neither is mine." Dean chuckled at Callie's annoyed face.

"Callie what are you doing here?" Sam asked looking frightened.

"Piper called me about Bobby; I got on a plane as soon as I could."

"Well Bobby's not here." Sam said.

"I know that—he's running around with Azazel." Callie scoffed. "Which you idjits let happen."

"Listen you stupid bit—" Aiden started again being interrupted by Dean's hand covering her mouth.

Dean chuckled. "Sam, Callie's gonna ride with you guys."

"What?" Sam snapped.

"If you'll excuse me, I gotta make a call," Kendall informed backing away, "over there…tell me when we're leaving."

She walked away with a strange expression on her face. Dean checked her out as she walked by and Callie's face twitched in anger.

"But Winny I wanna go with you." Callie pouted.

"Yeah Dean." Sam said smugly. "Callie wants to go with you and you know what Callie wants Callie gets."

"Sam can I talk to you for a minute." Dean said. "NOW."

Sam smirked and walked away, Dean followed making sure Callie stayed put. Aiden was giving Callie the stink eye who in return was glaring at Kendall.

"Sam you're delivering me to the enemy!" Dean complained. "Why you offering me up on a platter to my stalker?"

"Dean she's not coming with us." Sam protested. "She's crazy."

"Exactly!" Dean snapped. "She's crazy Sam—and freaking obsessed with me—she's like that waitress in Tampa!"

"Well you know, Jo and Mer will be there to protect you." Sam smirked.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"A little bit." Sam chuckled. "At least you'll have an exciting year."

"I'm gonna kill you Sammy—I swear I am." Dean snapped. "When I get you back for this—"

"I know—I know." Sam nodded. "But Aiden will kill her in her sleep."

"Good." Dean muttered.

"And it seems to me that Callie has a thing against Kendall."

Dean and Sam looked behind them to see Callie snarling away at Kendall who just stood there looking amused.

"Awe man, what's she saying?"

"I donno man but it doesn't look like it's in your favour." Sam chuckled.

"She's crazy." Dean snapped.

"I know." Sam nodded. "That's why she's not coming with us."

Dean scowled. "What about Mer and Hanna?"

"What about them?"

"They hate her."

"Everyone hates her Dean, its Callie." Sam sighed. "Even Bobby doesn't like her and she's his own flesh and blood."

"She's riding with you." Dean insisted.

"No Dean, she's not." Sam walked away not saying anything more.

"Awe man." Dean complained walking back over.

"Do not tell me that psycho bitch is coming with us." Aiden hissed.

Sam smirked. "She's going with Dean."

"Oh good."

"Not good." Dean protested.

"Dean you gotta little…"Aiden trailed off.

"Gotta little what?" Dean asked.

"Never mind."

Callie walked back over looking delighted by whatever Kendall had told her.

"Chester I have an offer for you." Callie said. Sam's face changed, now he looked fearful.

"I'm afraid to ask."

Dean seeing this as an opportunity slowly made his way over to Kendall. Aiden shook her head at him.

"If you keep that Kendall girl away from Dean I'll let you use my ride." Callie said.

Sam pursed his lips pretending to be in thought. "I can do that."

"Just use the keys this time honey."

She handed him the keys and walked towards the house. Sam and Aiden exchanged a smirking look.

"Kendall we're going!" Sam called.

He noticed Dean was talking with her and she looked as if she was trying not to laugh. Sam wondered what Callie had said.

"What did she tell you?" Dean asked casually.

"That you're her boyfriend and I should stay away from you or she'll fillet me alive."

Dean chuckled. "She's a little delusional, crazy and obsessive—we're not together so you don't have to worry about that." He gave her a wink.

"I just have a question." Kendall said.

"Shoot." Dean smirked.

"Do you often wear fuchsia lipstick Dean?" Kendall asked eyebrow raised.

Dean scowled and wiped furiously at his mouth making Kendall giggle. "No." he replied dumbly.

She walked away chuckling to herself. Dean muttered under his breathe about his hatred for Callie.

"See you later Dean!" Aiden called as the Convertible sped out of the driveway.

Dean didn't bother to wave he was too busy laughing at the fact that Sam was driving a chick car and _The Backstreet Boys_ were blaring through the speakers. He watched as Kendall and Sam attacked the radio trying to figure out how to turn the crap off.

"Pay backs a bitch!" Dean chuckled.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Did you find anything during your sweep?" Dean asked walking into the living room.

Mer nodded. "Yeah we did, Dad's and Bobby's journals were stashed away under the floorboards, there's more information in these then all those books combined."

"Huh." Dean said. "Didn't realize Bobby kept a journal."

"Well?" Johanna said.

"Well what?" Dean asked.

"I was right Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes. "No you weren't, you just got lucky."

"Dean she was right stop being an ass." Meredith ordered.

"Where's the journals?" Dean asked.

"In the Impala." Mer assured. "And did I see who I thought I saw?"

"Who?" Johanna asked confused.

Dean sighed. "Yeah Mer you did."

"Sonofabi—" Meredith started.

"Surprise!" Callie called walking into the room.

Johanna's eye twitched at the sight of her. "Callie."

"Johanna." Callie said rudely. "How un-pleasurable it is to see you."

"Likewise." Johanna snarled.

"Callie what the hell are you doing here?" Meredith demanded.

"I'm here to help of course." She said while wrapped an arm around Dean. "And to see Winny."

Johanna shot daggers at Callie and it almost looked like she would attack her but Mer jumped in front of her just as Dean pried Callie's arm off himself and backed away.

"Callie." Meredith snarled. "We need to have a chat, now."

Callie glared. "Fine." She walked out of the room. Meredith followed, motioning shooting Callie in the back and making Dean smirk.

Johanna's phone rang. "I have to take this." She announced leaving the room. Dean frowned before deciding to follow.

"Hey babe." Jo whispered into the phone. "I can't talk right now."

Dean scowled not liking where this conversation was going.

"I know we have a lot to do but Sean, I'm with family right now." Jo sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look Sean just pick the napkin rings, any napkin rings I really don't care right now—I have more important things to worry about then napkin rings and which place setting or floral décor to do for the wedding."

Dean's mouth dropped open. Johanna was getting married? No, it couldn't be, could it.

"Sorry I'm just a little stressed right now," Jo sighed, "yes telling me that you love me helps but…yeah okay pick the gold."

Dean backed away from the kitchen and back into the living room, the feelings of anger and jealousy flying through him. Whoever this Sean guy was—Dean would kill him, he would.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Listen bitch, you stay the hell away from my little brother." Meredith ordered getting right in Callie's face.

"Oh I'm so scared of the mighty Meredith Winchester." Callie scoffed.

"I mean it." Mer warned. "I will not hesitate to shoot you in your face regardless of your last name."

"Oh that's mean." Callie sighed. "Then again you did a lot worse in hell."

Meredith glared. "I don't know how you found out about that but I suggest you shut your cakehole."

"Oops was I out of line?" Callie smirked. "Sorry gotta cut this short—making a phone call."

She walked away leaving Meredith seething; she turned on her heel walking back into the living room. Dean was standing there looking pissed.

"What's wrong with you?" Mer demanded. "Besides the obvious."

"Did you know Hanna's engaged?" Dean snapped.

"She is?" Mer said surprised. "Well hell, guess there's a lot she hadn't told me."

Dean just shook his head looking away. Johanna stomped into the room, looking wildly around for Callie and sighed when she saw Callie wasn't present.

"I am not working with her!" Johanna snarled.

"You think I want to?" Dean snapped. Johanna rolled her eyes. "But it doesn't seem like we have a choice, Piper called her."

"Of course she did," Meredith scoffed, "Piper being the only one that can even remotely stand her and she's not fucking here."

"Can't you just pawn her off on Sam?" Jo begged. "Seriously if I have to work with her—there's no telling what will happen."

"I already tried." Dean complained. "It was a no go and they already left."

Johanna groaned in annoyance. "This is just great."

"Well when you think about it—it isn't exactly in her nature to help us out." Mer pointed out. "We should be thankful that she actually gives a damn for once in her life to try and save the planet."

"Exactly." Dean complained. "She isn't the charitable type—so what's her angle?"

"That's obvious." Jo huffed. "She wants you."

"Well she ain't getting me so don't worry."

"I wasn't worried."

"Neither was I."

"Okay this cute little bantering thing you guys got going on," Mer said, "yeah that's gotta stop."

"Where the hell is psycho Callie anyway?" Dean asked.

"She said she had to make a call." Mer sighed.

"Hopefully to the airport so she can get a one way ticket out of here." Johanna scoffed. Dean and Meredith exchanged a look.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Mer asked suddenly. "I mean I know why we both do."

"Why don't you ask Dean?" Jo suggested.

Callie walked back into the room. "Sorry to interrupt but I really think we should be leaving now, I mean aren't we going after Hendricksen and the CDC?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "Let's load up and go."

"Well we kinda need to know where they are first." Mer said.

"Oh I know where they are." Callie assured.

"Where?" Jo demanded.

"Monument, Colorado."

"Monument, Colorado?" Dean said. "Why the hell are they there?"

"I don't know." Callie shrugged. "But that's where they are; c'mon we gotta jet."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"New Harmony, Indiana." Victoria informed hanging up the phone.

"Why there?" Adam asked.

"Because that's where he said they were going."

"What about Castiel?" Piper asked.

"He's still locked in the box but guess what he's in Indiana too."

"Why the hell would Azazel bring Castiel where he's taking the army?" Adam asked.

"What about the cure?" Piper interrupted. "Or Chris?"

"Chris isn't in Indiana, he's in Monument, Colorado."

"Well that's weird." Adam observed. "Is he not part of the flock anymore?"

"Okay well we're going there." Piper said.

"Pip no we gotta go after the cure!" Victoria insisted.

"Well where's the damn cure?"

"It keeps moving, I'm guessing Azazel doesn't want anyone to find it. But it's somewhere in South Dakota—which is where we happen to be if I remind you."

"Well I'm going after Chris." Piper informed.

"Piper you're gonna get yourself killed." Adam protested. "If we find the cure we can—"

"We don't even know what this cure is!" Piper protested. "Chris has to have the answers otherwise the demon wouldn't have broken him out."

"Speaking of demons he sensed an evil essence with Chris, I'm guessing the one who helped him escape is still with him." Victoria informed.

"Well I'm definitely going there." Piper informed. "You guys go look for the cure."

Adam suddenly smiled. "You're gonna leave us alone?"

"Don't tell Mer," Piper said pulling the car to the side of the road, "she'll kick my ass."

"Oh don't worry my lips are sealed." Adam smiled at Victoria who gave him a disgusted look. Piper jumped out of the jeep and Victoria followed.

"Piper this is stupid!" she protested. "Going off on your own—it's a death wish!"

"Look Victoria it's Chris."

"I know it is Pip, he's my big brother of course I wanna go after him but we gotta think bigger picture here—there's a whole lotta people infected. We can't put the live of one person in front of them."

"I don't care!" Piper snapped. "I don't care anymore."

Victoria looked at Piper sadly before giving her a hug. "I know Piper, but you're not thinking rationally right now."

Piper pulled away. "Victoria you're in charge, I don't trust Adam to make good decisions when you're around—no offence." She handed her the jeep keys.

Victoria suddenly smiled. "I'm in charge?"

"Yes."

"Alright Piper you take care now." Victoria smirked.

Adam suddenly appeared. "Piper I've been thinking as much as I love the idea-it's not a good one, you will be by yourself and—"

"C'mon Adam—we're going now!" Victoria grabbed his arm dragging him back to the jeep.

"Whoa what's with the change of heart?" Adam asked.

"Not for the reason you're thinking." Victoria lifted the keys in her hand. "I'm in charge."

Adam attempted to swipe the keys from her hands. "I should be in charge."

"No." Piper and Victoria said at the same time.

"Adam, Toria's in charge." Piper informed. "So you better behave."

"Awe man this is gonna be hell."

"It's gonna be fun." Victoria smirked. "Solider get in the jeep now."

Adam rolled his eyes getting in the passenger side of the jeep.

"Piper take the knife." Victoria ordered.

"No Toria you guys can't be left unprotected—besides I have my gun."

"Piper you're by yourself—take the damn knife before I make you."

Piper took the knife in her hand. "Toria I can't—it's yours."

"They run in our family Pip, that ones my Dad's."

"It is?" Piper asked surprised.

"Yes." Victoria nodded. "Do you know what it can do?"

"Well I would hope cut things."

"Piper that's a demon killing knife—my family makes them."

"What?" Piper said. "That's impossible."

"Nothings impossible." Victoria said. "I have mine—Kendall has hers and that's Dad's. I gave my Mom's to Meredith."

"When?"

"Before we left." Victoria informed. "Surprisingly she knew what it did."

"What about Chris?"

"He must have his." Victoria said. "Now don't get yourself killed or I'll never hear the end of it."

"Same here." Piper nodded. "Don't be frightened to put my brother in his place."

"Oh I plan on it." Victoria smirked evilly.

"Oh dear lord what have I done." Piper smiled. Piper walked Victoria over to the driver's side and opened the door for her to get in.

"Please don't kill each other." Piper begged.

"I love how you look at me when you say that." Victoria smiled.

"Adam behave."

Adam rolled his eyes. "You should be telling her that."

Victoria started the car and gave Piper a salute. "Good luck Pip."

"Wait how you gonna get there?" Adam asked.

"I'm gonna do what anyone would do in this situation." Piper said. "I'm gonna steal a car."

"Alright Piper." Adam cheered. They drove away leaving Piper in the dust, her waving hand still high in the air.

"Why did you give Piper a knife?" Adam asked curiously. "She has her own weapons."

"That knife's different."

"You mean like the one you never let out of your sight?"

"Okay Adam you wanna know about my damn knife?"

"Yeah I do."

Victoria pulled it from her belt and handed it to him. "That knife right there is handcrafted by my family—it kills demons Adam."

Adam stared blankly. "Good one."

"I'm not joking."

"That's impossible."

"My family's been making them for a very long time—it's the biggest family secret, so I gave my father's to Piper so it could protect her from the demon that's got Chris."

"Victoria is there something you aren't telling us?" Adam asked suspiciously.

"There's a lot of things I'm not telling you."

"That's not very comforting." Adam replied handing her the knife back.

"Yeah well deal with it."

"Can you answer me this?" Adam asked. "If the cure keeps moving how do we track it?"

"There's a sign." Victoria informed. "Weather omen, a rainbow."

"A rainbow?" Adam smirked. "You're joking."

"No I'm not." Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Let's follow the rainbow then." Adam said. "You think we'll find a pot of gold?"

"You're such a—"

"A what?" Adam smirked.

Toria smirked back. "Smart ass."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Okay so he say's Seb's in Indiana." Kendall said walking back over to the booth. She sat beside Sam, noticing her food had arrived.

"Where in Indiana?" Aiden asked leaning forward.

"New Harmony." Kendall replied.

"What is that?" Sam demanded suddenly.

"What is what?" Aiden asked confused.

"That necklace." Sam seethed pointing to it. "When did you become a witch?"

"I'm not." Aiden said. "It's a gift from Sebastian." Kendall dropped her fork and stared at Aiden.

Sam's face twitched. "Take it off."

"What?" Aiden protested. "No!"

"Aiden-Marie Milligan take it off right now." Sam snapped. Aiden scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so."

"Oh please Sam—you're not Dean or Dad you don't get to tell me what to do." Sam glared angrily at her.

Kendall cleared her throat. "You should listen to your brother."

"Excuse me?" Aiden snapped. "What makes you think you can order me around?"

"Aiden!" Sam scolded. "Stop being rude."

"No she's right Sam." Kendall nodded. "So I'll tell her."

"Tell me what." Aiden demanded.

"Sebastian isn't telling you everything Aiden." Sam informed before Kendall could say anything.

"You saying that means nothing to me." Aiden snapped. Sam was staring at Aiden as if she had lost her mind.

"Well then listen to me." Kendall insisted. "You can't trust him."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because he's lying to you."

"About what?"

"About everything."

"That's vague." Aiden chuckled. "And Seb wouldn't lie to me."

Sam slapped his hand on the table. "Aiden if you think he's telling you everything then you're sadly mistaken."

"Sam you—"

"Did you know he has a son?" Kendall interrupted.

Aiden's mouth dropped open. "Come again?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**A/N The places they're headed to are significant! It's taking them to places where I will be doing actual episodes from Season 3. If you look them up in Supernatural Wiki it should tell you the episodes that were placed there—maybe you can figure it out.**

**Oh and as for why Sam didn't notice the necklace before I'd say mind control or she tried to hide it under her shirt? I donno, probs the mind control because Adam had been bugging her to take it off and she didn't want to.**

**QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY!**

**1. Impressions of Callie?**

**2. What's Jo's problem with Callie?**

**3. Dean knows Jo's getting married. What's gonna happen?**

**4. Piper leaving? Victoria and Adam alone! Can anyone else spell trouble?**

**5. The Holts are the knife making factory-what y'all think of that?**

**6. I dropped the bomb with the son secret. What do you think Aiden's reaction will be?**

**7. Anyone know which episodes I'm gonna do?**

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My story with EvilAngelTeamGabe, 'Team Free Will Recruits' a Supernatural fanfic naturally ;)**

**My nine other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Winchesters Six' (S1 of this story/complete), 'Winchesters Six S2' (S2 of this story/complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	10. Thrown Under the Bus

**A/N – Big surprise—big surprise…well I hope it's a surprise, maybe even a shocker…let me know. Yeah there's some interesting stuff going on in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures for all seasons are on photobucket and the links are on my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWER(S) I LOVE THEE!<strong>

**Hannarrhh – **That's okay you still answered all the questions :) haha yes chapter nine was amusing. Yes some detail about that will come to play soon, don't you worry I'm not gonna leave you hanging.

Ah yes I have destroyed Aiden/Seb for you…I am so mean ;) Ah yes Callie is quite the bitch and very annoying as hell—she's not as bad in other stories, I kinda intensified it. Good guess, you'll find out what happened this chapter.

Not exactly lol, you'll see. Well I already have part of the finale done and well…yeah there's lots of death and tragedy—it's very sad. Toria is gonna torture him it's gonna be awesome. Not really—I kinda just stole the whole Ruby's demon knife thing and gave her the colt instead and now The Holt family are the ones who supply the knives (but not to everyone—it's a family thing) Aiden is kinda becoming a little bitchy yes…

Oh well EvilAngelTeamGabe guessed one of them already. Jo/Dean they're amusing I think…sorta I donno if I'm doing it right. HAHA I only wished Jo had punched her! But at least Meredith told her off and said she'd shoot her in the face regardless of her last name.

Awe I love how you told me I make cool characters and you gave me some from my other stories lol. Hey you wanna work with me on the Vampire Diaries story?

I could use some help—kinda stuck. That's okay when you figure it out let me know! Yay, I like long reviews :) but they're not required.

**EvilAngelTeamGabe –** You are correct, No Rest for the Wicked is one of the episodes I'm gonna do. She was kinda OOC because um hello she ain't obsessed with Dean or should I say 'Winny' in other stories and she's not as crazy. You'll find out what Jo hates Callie in this chapter. Ah yes the Holt knives, they're pretty awesome.

* * *

><p>"You're lying." Aiden snapped.<p>

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Kendall countered.

"Because—you just would."

"She's telling the truth Aiden." Sam defended.

"How would you know?" Aiden roared. "You've known her for all about 2 minutes—you just wanna fuck her." Kendall went beat red and cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Aiden-Marie Milligan." Sam yelled. "That's enough."

"Whatever." Aiden jumped up and fled the dinner. Sam went to go after her but Kendall caught his arm.

"I'll go." Kendall said. "I can tell her what I know."

"Aiden isn't thinking straight right now Kendall, she might hurt you." Sam warned.

"I'll be fine Sam." Kendall assured. She walked out the dinner looking for Aiden. Something in Sam's gut told him he should follow, so he did.

Kendall looked around. "Aiden?"

"You stupid bitch!" Aiden roared tackling her down to the ground.

"Aiden!" Sam roared prying her off Kendall. "Stop it!"

"She's lying!" Aiden ranted trying to attack her again. "She's lying!"

"I have proof!" Kendall snapped. Aiden stopped fighting against Sam and just stared.

"I have proof." Kendall repeated more calmly.

She picked herself off the ground and pulled out her wallet, handing over a piece of paper. Aiden snatched it from her and stared. It was a birth certificate.

"Austin Conner Bryce." Aiden read aloud the whole time her face twitched in anger. "Father, Sebastian Bryce, mother Kendall Holt." She looked up at Kendall and mutely handed over the birth certificate.

"Do you believe us now?" Sam asked releasing Aiden's arms.

"You have a kid." Aiden said. "With my boyfriend."

"Let's go to the motel and talk." Kendall said. "There's much more I need to tell you."

Aiden nodded mutely, making her way to the car. Sam watched worriedly.

"Don't worry Sam, she'll be okay, I was." Kendall assured.

"I hope you're right."

"You have a son." Aiden hissed gripping the necklace. "Why didn't you tell me?" she paused nodding her head. "Oh god, she's psycho! I will definitely not listen to a word she says." Aiden nodded her head.

"I know the only reasons she's helping is because she likes Sam, it's so obvious yet he seems to be oblivious to the whole thing…yeah I know what is he thinking? He has a girlfriend and a kid…" Aiden nodded again.

"I should just make them." She snickered evilly. "That would mess everything up and distract them long enough so I can get away. Yes, yes, I'll see you soon my love."

Kendall and Sam got in the car and they all made their way to the motel, Aiden plotting her escape from them the entire time.

"Aiden you might want to sit." Kendall said.

"I'm good thanks." Aiden said crossing her arms over her chest. Sam gave her a disapproving look.

"Okay." Kendall nodded. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen why?"

"I was eighteen when I met Sebastian." Kendall informed. "He swept me off my feet, making me feel like I was the only girl in the world for him."

"How sweet." Aiden said.

"The point is we were together for a year and then I got pregnant." Kendall said. "And he left me because I wouldn't get an abortion, he didn't want anything to do with his son and he still doesn't."

Aiden sighed. "Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?"

"Aiden." Sam hissed angrily.

"I don't want your pity." Kendall informed. "I just want you to know the kind of guy your with."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I don't want the same thing to happen to you Aiden."

"How sweet of you." Aiden scoffed. "And you know what because of that…well you'll see."

"See what?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Sammy I'm gonna do you a favour." Aiden smiled suddenly.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "And what would that be?"

"I'm gonna help you get laid."

"Excuse me?" he said looking disturbed.

"That's right you heard me." Aiden sighed. "You and Kendall are gonna have some fun."

Kendall and Sam stared at her like she was insane. "Aiden have you—" Sam started.

"Shut-up and don't move until I leave this room." Aiden snapped. Both of them looked confused for a moment.

"You guys are gonna wanna have sex now." Aiden ordered. "And while you're doing that, I'm gonna leave because I don't like you Kendall, nor believe a word you just said because Sebastian told me what you did. You made him have the baby, you little whore."

Kendall and Sam stood there blankly. "Alright have fun you two, see you later." Aiden slammed the door shut.

Sam turned and pinned Kendall against the wall and they started kissing passionately.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Okay so the rainbow led us to a motel." Adam said. "I think I like where this is going."

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Victoria ordered putting the jeep in park. "We're here because the cure is here somewhere."

"I was just saying." Adam said with a wink. Victoria groaned climbing out of the jeep. Adam followed her and they looked around.

"What do we do now Captain Vicki?" Adam asked.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." she snapped.

"Guess I forgot." She rolled her eyes in response looking around the lot. "So?"

"We could start with that room over there." Victoria pointed. "You know the one with the rainbow in the window."

"Oh wow, good eye."

"I was just paying attention unlike some people." Victoria said.

Adam smirked, scanning her. "I was paying attention, just to the beautiful woman in front of me."

"Ugh." Victoria rolled her eyes and walked over to the motel room. "Lock pick?"

"I got it." Adam bent down and picked the lock while Victoria stood watch. "After you." Adam stood up, shoving the lock pick in his pocket.

They opened the door to find something they were not expecting at all. Sam and Kendall were in bed together, doing something they shouldn't be.

"Oh my god!" Adam cried covering his eyes.

"Kendall you whore!" Victoria shouted.

Kendall and Sam turned, they're eyes widening, then they looked at each other and started freaking out. Victoria jumped back covering her ears.

"We're gonna wait out here while you finish that." Victoria announced. She grabbed Adam's arm and dragged him away slamming the door shut.

Kendall rolled away from Sam making sure she was covered with the sheets while screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What just happened!" she yelled. "What just happened!"

"I think we had sex." Sam replied looking confused. "I don't know how this happened."

"Oh my god!" Kendall said. "Oh my god!"

"Where's Aiden?" Sam asked while pulling his jeans on.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Kendall snapped picking her clothes off the ground. "We just had sex and you're asking me where you're sister is?"

"What do you want me to say Kendall?" Sam snapped. "That this was a mistake? I'm pretty sure that's evident. I have a girlfriend who I love very much"

"Oh my god!" Kendall cried again. "I'm the other woman!"

She ran towards the bathroom. Sam stood there for a moment before tugging on his shirt and angrily slamming his feet into his boots.

For some reason he had a feeling Aiden was behind what just happened and he was as mad as hell.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

**Monument, Colorado. **

"Callie and I—we'll share a room." Mer whispered to Dean. "You get Jo."

"Can't I just share a room with you?" Dean pouted.

Meredith motioned behind her at Jo and Callie who were in some kind of angry glaring contest. "And leave those two alone? They'll kill each other Dean."

"And that's a bad how?"

"What if Callie wins?"

Dean scoffed. "Hanna would kick her ass, you know that Mer."

"Well, I'll beat Callie's ass tonight when I inform her to stay away from you _again_."

Dean frowned. "What am I ten? I can take care of myself."

"Sure you can Dean." Mer rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, big sis is gonna fix it for you." She pinched his cheek like she would if he was a baby. Dean smacked her hand away, puffing his chest. "Oh calm down—and just let me take care of it alright?"

"Fine." Dean complained.

"Good luck with Jo, you're gonna need it." Mer smirked patting him affectionately on the chest. "Oh and maybe you should talk."

"About what?"

"The serious unfinished business you two have."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean lied.

"Right." Mer said. "Just don't kill each other and be safe; use a condom."

"Ha—you're funny."

Meredith smirked and walked towards the front desk to get the rooms.

"I don't see why we had to stop." Jo hissed looking at Callie. "We could have just got the job done now and be rid of you."

"Well you look like hell." Callie informed. "Maybe you should get some beauty sleep Princess."

Johanna glared furiously, her eye twitching and fists clinching.

"Okay." Dean said jumping in between. "Hanna you're with me."

"What!" Jo and Callie snapped.

"But Winny," Callie pouted, "I thought we were gonna have fun tonight."

"Oh I'll show you fun alright." Jo snarled marching forward fists raised.

Dean debated whether or not to let Jo kick her ass but decided against it knowing Meredith would be pissed and it would draw negative attention to them, after all there were people already staring. He caught her arm pulling her back.

"Hanna—you're making a scene." He snapped.

"Yeah _Hanna_." Callie smirked. "Stop being such a—"

"Callie!" Meredith yelled making them all jump. They looked to see her standing there with her hands on her hips. "Oh sorry, I mean _bitch_, you're with me let's go."

"I'd rather sleep outside." Callie snapped.

"Fine by me." Meredith smirked. She tossed Dean his room key. "You're room 12."

"C'mon Hanna." Dean said dragging her away.

"I will not tell you again Callie—leave my brother alone and Jo too."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Okay mother bear, cool your jets."

Callie snatched the key and headed towards the room. Meredith bit her tongue before she'd start a fight; they didn't need that, not with feds on their asses. Meredith got the bags out of the Impala seeing as nobody bothered to grab there's she decided to take them to everyone…damn now she did sound like a mother bear.

Meredith barged into Dean and Jo's motel room to find them in some heated discussion. "Oops." She said casually. "I was just bringing your bags, sorry to interrupt."

"You weren't." Jo informed. "And thanks." She stomped away to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all." Meredith said setting their bags down. She started to leave but Dean pulled her back.

"Meredith don't you dare leave me with her." He hissed.

"Dean are you scared," Meredith taunted, "of a _girl_?"

"Johanna isn't a girl." Dean protested. "She's vicious."

"Relax." Mer ordered. "Just talk to her."

"But Mer…"

"Talk to her Dean, tell her what you told me after she left."

Dean frowned. "I'm not saying that."

"Do I have to do everything around here?" Meredith complained.

"Don't you dare." Dean warned. "You promised you wouldn't say anything!"

"I lied." Mer smirked. "Oh Johanna! Dean has something he'd like to tell you."

"Meredith!" Dean hissed. "That's the last time I tell you anything."

"Fine by me—it was a little awkward to say the least, hearing about your woman problems."

"I don't have woman problems."

"Right." Mer nodded. Jo opened the door and just stood there staring. Dean glared at Meredith not saying anything.

"Well spit it out already." Jo ordered standing in the doorway.

Dean gripped Meredith's arm fearfully. "Meredith." He whispered.

"So Dean told me something after you left Jo." Meredith started. "He said while sobbing like a big baby—"

"Okay bye Meredith." Dean said shoving her towards the door. Jo's eyebrow was raised, a slight smirk playing on her lips.

"I wasn't sobbing." Dean assured looking at Jo. "I wasn't, no—I took it like a man."

"Oh he was." Meredith continued. "Crying on and on about how you were the best thing in his life—it was something out of a romantic movie—so sweet, nothing soothed his broken heart."

"Meredith you can stop now." Dean hissed. Meredith smirked at him before he shut the door in her face.

"She was just joking." Dean informed randomly.

"Right." Jo smirked, eyebrow raised.

"I wasn't…"

"Mmmhmm."

"Good talk." Dean said.

Jo rolled her eyes, grabbed her bag and walked back into the washroom. Dean let out the breath he'd been holding muttering about how he was gone kill Meredith when he got her alone.

Meredith giggled against the door. "Well that should kick start things."

She made her way towards her room, disturbed by the fact she was sharing with Callie. She stopped when she noticed three SUV's randomly in the parking lot.

Meredith stared in concern, that was kind of random, she hadn't noticed them before…the windows were blacked out. She narrowed her eyes before making her way into the room with Callie.

"Here's your bag bitch!" Mer called tossing it to the floor. "Callie?"

Meredith walked over to the bathroom hearing a voice and some strange noises. She leaned in just as the door opened and Callie rushed out slamming it shut.

"Meredith what are you—"

"Who were you talking to?" Mer asked. "And what were you doing?"

"Myself." Callie informed. Mer looked disgusted.

"You're sharing a little too much."

"I meant I was talking to myself about—"

"You know what?" Mer questioned. "I don't wanna know. It was probably something crazy about my brother."

Callie grinned wickedly. "I was tou—"

"Okay you can shut up now!" Meredith ordered. "Seriously before my ears bleed."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Dean paced back and forth waiting for Johanna to come out of the bathroom, he felt all panicky, Meredith had really screwed him over.

"Something wrong Dean?" Jo asked. Dean spun around and froze. Jo was wearing her pajamas if you could even call them that. Short shorts and a crop top. Dean stared for a moment, tilting his head slightly.

"Okay Dean." Jo said. "Look this whole awkward thing we got going on—it's getting on my nerves, let's just say what we have to say and get it over with."

Dean looked up. "Huh?"

"Did you even listen to a word I just said?"

"Well when you're dressed like that…" Dean smirked. Johanna smacked him in the back of the head.

"You don't get to look anymore." Jo huffed.

"Are you trying to rub that in my face because yeah, it's working."

Jo turned away, hiding the small smile that was gracing her lips. That's when Dean spotted the ring on her finger, the one he hadn't seen until now. The one Jo had forgotten about not wearing. The thing Dean had been trying to forget he overheard.

Dean frowned. "Nice ring." She spun around eyes wide. "When were you gonna tell me you were getting married?"

Jo paled and shuffled on her feet uncomfortably. "Um, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I heard you Hanna!" Dean snapped. "On the phone, who is this guy huh?"

"Dean…" Jo trailed off.

"So is he Mr. Perfect?" Dean mocked.

"Dean just stop okay, this has nothing to do with anything."

"It has something to do with everything!" Dean roared. "You are _mine_." He frowned after he realized what he just said.

"I haven't been yours in a long time Dean!" she shot back. "You made damn sure about that."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend you have no idea what I'm talking about."

"I don't know!" Dean snapped.

"Callie!" Jo snarled. "You and Callie. Or have you forgotten already?"

"Forgotten what Hanna?"

"That you slept with her on our anniversary!" Dean stared blankly for a moment before laughing hysterically.

"This isn't funny!" Johanna snapped. "It's the final reason that pushed me to leave. The major one being you wouldn't commit to me!"

"I was committed to you!" Dean defended. "I loved you—I would have done anything for you Johanna."

"Except put a ring on my finger." Jo snapped.

"I was going to propose to you that night but you stood me up!" Dean roared.

"What?" Jo said surprised.

"You heard me." Dean said. "I had a ring and everything—a cheap ring but still a ring."

"Then why the hell did you go sleeping around with Callie?"

"Did she tell you that?" Dean demanded.

"Does it matter where I got it from?"

"Yeah because she's a raving lunatic!" Dean insisted. "I didn't sleep with her—that's just gross."

"So you didn't sleep with her?" Jo asked slowly.

"I just said that." Dean said in annoyed. Jo walked closer to him.

"And you were going to ask me to marry you?"

"Yeah but it doesn't matter know Hanna, I'm going to hell and you're getting married."

"I don't care." Jo whispered.

"What?" Dean said surprised.

"I don't care, Dean." Jo repeated.

She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him hard. Dean pulled her closer. Jo pulled away smiling.

"So does this mean we can have sex now?" Dean smirked.

Jo pursed her lips. "I don't know Dean; I have to think about it."

"Johanna—"

"Hell yeah." She smirked back.

Dean smiled and kissed her, they fell backwards onto the bed ripping each other's clothes off.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Meredith sat on the bed, picking at her nails and ignoring Callie. "Hey Callie can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why you so damn obsessed with my brother?"

Callie was silent for a moment. "Have you seen his gorgeous mug?"

"Okay fine whatever he's good looking but that can't be the only reason."

"He's good with his hands." Callie smirked.

"Oh god kill me know." Meredith complained.

"He has a nice car..." Callie added.

Meredith sat up and stared at her. "That's it?"

"Truth be told Mer," Callie started, "I ain't obsessed with him."

"Well then why you so crazy to put it bluntly."

"Did you ever think the craziness was a ploy for something else entirely?"

"If you tell me you're gay and madly in love with me all hells gonna break loose."

"I'm not gay."

"Then what?"

"This." Callie said throwing her a black object. Meredith caught it and opened it to find a fake F.B.I badge.

"Nice fake." Met complimented. "It's so authentic looking where'd you get it done?"

"The F.B.I gave it to me," Callie informed, "when I joined."

"That's real funny Callie." Meredith rolled her eyes. "You can't possibly expect me to believe—"

"That I'm a real F.B.I agent who's been undercover for a long time?" Callie sighed. "Very, very long time."

"Okay Callie that's enough this isn't funny." Meredith jumped up and tossed the badge on the bed.

"Who's laughing?" Callie smirked. "I'm telling the truth Mer."

"Clearly you've lost your fucking mind."

"And who wouldn't, being around you Satanists all day." Callie complained. "I mean you people are in need of some serious help, you burn bones and think you're saving people from a ghost—you do rituals, you worship the devil and you're crazy."

"Callie that's enough."

"You know what's enough Mer?" Callie continued. "This—I've had enough of this, it's time to bring you in. Now that I got those journals, all the stuff from Bobby's place, your arsenal trunk, the video footage from the hospital—I've got enough evidence that'll put you on death row."

Meredith stared for a minute. "Where's Callie?"

"I am Allie—_there is no Callie_, she was just my cover story, I needed a way in and I got it."

"Who are you?"

Callie smiled. "Special Agent Alison Parker—and you're under arrest for—"

Meredith made a run for the door but was stopped by the stinging feeling of electricity flying through her collapsed down and Agent Hendricksen walked out of the bathroom, taser in his hand.

"Oops it slipped."

Callie strapped on a F.B.I issued gun to her belt and shoved her badge in her pocket. "The other two are in room 12—we need swat?"

"They're a little preoccupied at the moment." Victor informed with a smirk. Callie rolled her eyes. "We can take 'em."

"Alright." Callie smirked. "Let's bring 'em in."

"Agent Parker?"

"Yeah?"

"Good work."

"The job ain't over 'till we book 'em. Let's bring 'em to the barn and close this case, I for one would like to stop being Callie Singer the raving lunatic."

"And they thought you were crazy." Hendricksen scoffed.

"I know right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY!<strong>

**1. Aiden's reaction to the baby news?**

**2. Aiden's psycho mind control nonsense? **

**3. Sam/Kendall? Lol. **

**4. The rainbow led them to the motel room, wonder what that means? **

**5. Victoria and Adam's responses to what they saw should be? **

**6. F.B.I Callie WTF? Were you expecting that? **

**7. Guess what episode I'm doing next! It's about Hendrisksen and jail…yeah I think you can guess now. **

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My story with EvilAngelTeamGabe, 'Team Free Will Recruits' a Supernatural fanfic naturally ;)**

**My nine other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Winchesters Six' (S1 of this story/complete), 'Winchesters Six S2' (S2 of this story/complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	11. Jus in Bello

**A/N – LILTH IS NOT IN THIS STORY! Just thought you should know...she don't exist in my version. **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures for all seasons are on photobucket and the links are on my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWER(S) I LOVE THEE!<strong>

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – **How she could pass off as Bobby's niece well that'll be answered in this chapter. I know Aiden's lost it. I know it was very low and disturbing—I had been watching J-Shore and felt disturbed so I made a disturbed story :P lol jk I donno why, I thought it would be funny and to help show how far lost she is. You a Dean/Jo fan? I hope Callie sorry Agent Allie Parker dies too -_- You're welcome :) **  
><strong>

**Pickle Paige – **You like crazy Callie? Hmm interesting. Aren't you reading Team Free Will Recruits? She's in that! She plays Alex's sister. I know I hate that spelling of that name too! Argh I was gonna write 'Shawn' then I was like hey lol 'Sean' works out much better ;) it's Dean...nuff said.

Sebastian is a witch...with mind control powers...I wonder why John would trust him...hmmm? Lol. Just putting that out there. Yes Jus in Bello and No Rest for the Wicked! They'll be slightly has cracked her melon, yes I agree with that! Something is definitely not right, that's evident. It was very wrong.

Callie—Allie whoever the hell she is! God darn it, she's giving me an eye twitch! Special Agent Alison "Allie" Parker...so very mysterious I am ;)

**kissacazador – **Yeah she is it that obvious? Well you got that right. I know Piper wasn't thinking rationally. Probably, every family has their secrets. Ah yeah, you were right. Aiden has lost her flipping mind...creepy is her middle name.

Really? I donno about that. Are you sure about that? Maybe she's not the other woman...duh, duh, duh...WTF I donno what I just said :s interesting theory. 'Maybe they will gauge their eyes out' OMFG that had me laughing, totally mind raped me, I was gonna make Adam say that! Callie is always off the deep end! Yay, should be exciting!

**Hannarrhh – **Perhaps you'll get your wish. Mer is evil to Callie because its her baby bro and she's all mother-bear lol. Yes! I have ideas just can't get em down you know what I mean? Aiden was never innocent honey! She always had a dark side to her...it's just more noticeable now for certain reasons. Jess...oh Jess, you'll be surprised, maybe she'll offer for a threesome :O ...that's unlikely.

Awe does no one like Kendall? I think she's sweet...sweeter then Victoria I mean lol, she's a bitch. Sammy the cure? We'll see. Toria would say something like that—it's in her nature. She's still a bitch just not an 'obsessed with Dean bitch' ;) I figured you'd enjoy Dean and Jo! Okay can't wait for the message!

* * *

><p>Johanna stepped out of the shower wrapping the towel around herself. She stared at the ring on the counter, now came the hard part, breaking the news to Sean, not that she cared that much, Dean was the one she truly wanted. She gave her heart away to him long ago.<p>

Johanna dressed quickly, eager to get back to Dean who the last time she saw was passed out in bed, looking all cute. She smirked to herself at the memory of what just happened.

She'd have to thank Meredith later knowing if she hadn't shoved them together it probably would have never been resolved.

Johanna walked out the bathroom and the hair on her neck rose. Something was wrong, Dean was no longer in bed and something didn't feel right about that. She pulled her gun out and slowly made her way forward.

Something grabbed her from behind and a hand covered her mouth. Johanna screamed under the hand using the butt of the gun to fight off her attacker.

"Johanna!" Dean hissed "It's me." He released her and she glared.

"What the hell Dean."

"The Feds are here." Dean said. "We gotta jet."

"What!" Jo hissed. "How'd they find us?"

"I donno but they got Mer, I saw them taking her to the car—probably got Callie too."

"We gotta go." Johanna said shoving her gun back in her pants. Dean nodded in agreement. He handed her, her bag and he picked up his.

They made their way into the bathroom looking out the window. "All clear."

"Alright let's go."

Dean gave Johanna a boost and she jumped out the window, he tossed her the bags and climbed out also.

"Which way?" Johanna asked.

"They got my baby—we'll have to make a run for it through the forest." Dean said. They both ran as fast as they could.

"FREEZE!" Callie screamed. Dean and Jo stopped running and looked at her confused.

"Callie?" Dean said. "They didn't get you?"

"Oh they got me alright." Callie pulled out her F.B.I badge. "The names Allie actually."

"Sonofabitch!" Dean roared. Dean suddenly fell to the ground making Johanna scream in fear.

"DEAN!" Johanna fell next, convulsing from the electricity going through her.

"Gotcha." Allie smirked.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Can I gauge my eyes out now?" Adam asked.

"No." Victoria sighed. "Unfortunately I can't either; we need them to find that damn rainbow which in case you didn't notice has vanished!"

"I can't believe what we just saw."

"I'd rather not think about it." Victoria said. "It makes me not want to eat this cheeseburger."

Adam snatched the cheeseburger off her plate and took a bite.

"Excuse me!" Victoria snapped hitting him in the back of the head. He dropped the cheeseburger and she snatched it back. "Ass hole."

"You said you didn't want it." Adam pouted.

"Eat your own food, not my fault you ordered a meatless meal you little girl."

Adam grumbled under his breath, shoving a couple French fries in his mouth.

"We should get 'em back." Victoria said slowly.

"How?"

Victoria jumped up and grabbed her plate, sitting beside Adam which would evidently force them to sit beside each other.

"You do realize they'll probably walk in here like nothing happened right?" Adam asked.

"No way," Victoria shook her head, "I know my sister, she's gonna be all awkward and tripping over her feet—probably beat red too."

Adam smirked. "Wanna bet?"

"50 bucks."

"And a kiss." Adam added.

"A no." Victoria shook her head.

"What you chicken?" Adam teased poking her in the ribs. Victoria swatted his hand away. "Afraid you're gonna loose?"

"I'm right, so no I'm not afraid."

"Bock, bock, bock."

"Shut up!" Victoria ordered. "You got yourself a deal."

"Better pucker up 'cause here they come." Adam smirked.

They both turned to see Sam and Kendall hurrying to the door. They were waddling like penguins. Victoria smirked knowing what was coming next.

Sam and Kendall both stopped at the door, seeing as they were side by side. Both motioning for the other to go ahead; neither moved.

Sam slowly opened the door waiting for Kendall to go in. She stood there for a moment before rushing inside; face beat red and tripping over her feet multiple times. Sam followed looking equally awkward and uncomfortable.

"Ha!" Victoria smirked smugly. "I win."

"Oh darn." Adam said sarcastically.

"Pay up." She ordered.

Adam pulled his wallet out and handed her 50 bucks. She shoved it in her bra strap making sure Adam saw where she put it. Adam's eyes lingered there for a moment.

He was about to mention the other part of the deal but decided against it seeing as how Victoria seemed to have forgotten about that part. No he'd much rather surprise her.

Sam quickly took his seat staring at Kendall who stared back while standing there awkwardly beside Victoria. Clearly she had no plans to sit beside Sam.

"Victoria can I talk to you for a minute?" Kendall said.

"Sure sista." Victoria nodded, following after Kendall.

She looked over her shoulder and winked at Adam who started laughing. Sam glared at the both of them.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall demanded once they were far away from the guys.

"Sam and Adam are checking you out." Victoria smirked.

Kendall spun around and saw them staring at her, they both quickly looked away. Kendall grabbed Victoria's arm and dragged her further away from their wondering eyes.

"I'm freaking out here Victoria!" Kendall said looking frazzled.

"Hello it's Sam—can you say hottie?" Victoria smirked. "Just chill."

"He has a girlfriend Toria, and a daughter."

"And you have a son, so much in common—a match made in heaven."

"This isn't funny!"

"It kinda is." Victoria nodded. "Though I'd rather have just heard about the experience then witnessed it with my own eyes."

"Victoria." Kendall said pinching the bridge of her.

"Seriously?" she asked. Kendall looked confused. "How was it? I mean from where I was standing it looked plenty pleasurable."

"Oh my god." Kendall said gripping her stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"That bad?" Victoria grimaced. "Get out well you can."

"I don't remember."

"Huh?"

"I don't remember anything." Kendall snapped.

Victoria's eyes widened before she started to laugh. "I think you had a little too much to drink."

Kendall groaned in annoyance rubbing her temples. "I don't know how this happened."

"Well it all starts with—"

"I don't need the sex talk from my 18 year old sister." Kendall scoffed. "Now are you going to answer my question?"

"What question would that be?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Following the rainbow, naturally—looking for my pot of gold."

"Huh?"

After Kendall spotted them looking at her, they quickly turned away. Adam noticed Sam's uncomfortable look.

"Dude she's hot." Adam said. Sam glared at him. "Calm down."

"I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah I wouldn't suggest telling her about what just happened." Adam smirked.

"Listen smart ass this is bad." Sam said.

"No shit." Adam rolled his eyes. "So how was it?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Sam frowned. "I don't know."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"I can't remember."

"Sucks to be you." Adam smirked.

"This isn't funny Adam!" Sam hissed. "Aiden had something to do with this."

Adam scoffed. "Right because it's Aiden's dream for you to get laid Sam."

"I'm serious Adam." Sam snapped.

"So what she shoved you two in a room together, handed you a condom and said 'go at it my pretties'?"

Sam suddenly looked freaked out. "Yeah."

"Whoa!" Adam laughed. "She actually said that and it worked?"

"What. No Adam," Sam scoffed, "I mean I think she did something like that..."

"Voodoo dolls perhaps?" Adam suggested. Sam glared for a moment.

"What about magic?" Sam said. "Sebastian's a witch though there's no real motive except for..."

"Uh oh." Adam said eyes wide.

"Uh oh what?" Sam demanded.

"Was Aiden still wearing her necklace?"

"The necklace?" Sam said. "You mean the one I yelled at her about just before..."

"Before the deed?"

"No before Kendall told her about her son."

"Kendall has a kid?" Adam said surprised. "Couldn't tell just by looking at her."

"He's Sebastian's son too."

Adam's mouth dropped open. "What?" he shook his head. "And this happened right after?"

"Yeah..." Sam said slowly.

"Dude she's using Seb's mind control power, I don't know why...to plot her escape I assume?"

Sam nodded. "Well she's gone but how would she do that?"

"The necklace—he gave it to her, to protect her it lets her tap into his powers, I can't believe I didn't realize this before."

Sam glared at Adam furiously. "And you didn't think it was maybe a good idea to tell us that she was dabbling in the arts of witchcraft!"

"Well I told Piper." Adam smiled weakly.

"Adam!" Sam snapped in annoyance.

"I kinda forgot...or maybe she made me forget."

"Look what you're irresponsibility did now!" Sam roared.

"Whoa, calm down man, I'm not the one holding the puppeteer strings—that's Aiden, you wanna be mad, be mad at her."

"Oh I am." Sam assured. "She's in big trouble when I find her."

"We gotta go now!" Kendall said rushing over to the table. Victoria was behind her.

"Go where?" Sam asked.

"Monument, Colorado."

"I thought we were going to New Harmony, Indiana?" Sam said.

Kendall shook her head. "No they changed course, they're heading to Colorado now."

"That's where Piper went." Adam said jumping up. "Chris and the demon that snatched him are there."

"That's where Dean and Mer went." Sam said jumping up. He pulled his wallet out and threw some money on the table.

"Adam c'mon." Victoria ordered holding her hand out to him. "We're going to Indiana."

"What?" Adam said taking her hand. She didn't stop but dragged him to the door of the dinner.

"Behave you two!" she threw over her shoulder causing Kendall to blush and Sam to shuffle on his feet uncomfortably.

"Victoria what's going on?" Adam demanded once at the jeep.

"We're breaking out Castiel—he knows what the cure is."

"What?" Adam said. "Are you insane?"

"A little—but so are you now get in the damn jeep." Victoria ordered. Adam rolled his eyes climbing in.

"Oh I almost forgot." Adam said making Victoria looked at him.

"Forgot what?"

Adam leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "You're prize."

They stared at each other for a moment before Victoria glared. "You do that again and I'll kill your ass." She pulled the jeep out of the parking lot.

Adam leaned back in his seat knowing that if she hadn't wanted him to kiss her, she wouldn't have let him get that close.

He mentally patted himself on the back, she would be his soon enough. Adam fingered the 50 dollar bill he had stolen back in his fingers smirking to himself.

"Why are you smirking?" Victoria snapped.

"I'm not." Adam sighed putting it in his pocket. "I have no reason to smirk when you just threatened my life..._again_." Victoria rolled her eyes focusing on the road.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

**Jail **

Dean smacked his hands angrily against the bars. "Damn it."

"How the hell did this happen?" Meredith demanded. "How the hell did we not know?"

"Maybe I can answer that question." Allie said walking into the room. "Oh how it brings me much joy to see you lunatics behind bars."

"You stupid bitch." Dean hissed. "When I get out of here—"

"Dean don't you see, "Allie smirked, "you're never getting out."

"How did you do this?" Meredith demanded walking over beside Dean.

"It's called acting." Allie replied.

"I knew there was something wrong with you." Johanna hissed gracing Dean's other side.

"I'm pretty sure that was your jealousy of all the little white lies—you see I really only needed to plant the seed, you already suspected Dean was unfaithful."

Dean looked at Jo surprised who ignored his look and glared at Allie.

"For the third time—"

"Calm down Meredith you're gonna pop a blood vessel."

"Tell us."

"If you must know, there is actually a Singer girl who was Bobby's niece though she died long ago and her name was Gertrude Caroline or Callie for short."

"Well no wonder she died with a name like that." Dean muttered.

Allie rolled her eyes. "We created a cover story for her, all the records everything Bobby needed to find on her would be there."

"And you just happened to appear." Meredith shook her head.

"Exactly it was all very easy, you're so trusting for a bunch of psychos, let me right in." Allie smirked. "And I completed my goal—you behind bars, though the rest of the family is still free it's only a matter of time, you see the car I so nicely lent to Sam and Kendall, it's low jacked and there on their way here."

"Sonofabitch." Dean hissed.

"Son of a bitch indeed Dean." Allie smirked. "You wanna know a secret?"

"Not really." Johanna snapped.

"Oh you'll wanna know this one Jo—you too Mer." Allie smiled. "Hey Agent Knox get in here."

Meredith gasped. "Oh my god."

"Hello Meredith." Franklin said walking into the room.

"Sean!" Johanna gasped.

"Johanna so nice to see you."

"Wait what?" Dean said. "That's Sean? But that's Franklin!"

"Where's Rodney?" Meredith demanded.

"I don't know who this Rodney person is but it's just me Sean here."

"Agent Knox found you Meredith." Allie continued. "He's been playing you for a very long time."

"You bastard!" Johanna roared she threw the ring out of her pocket and at his face. She had grabbed it before they attempted their escape in case they needed money.

Franklin caught the ring and shoved it in his pocket. "Thanks, I was gonna ask for this back anyway, once I found out you were apart of this—oh Jo, they've brainwashed you."

"Go to hell." Johanna hissed.

"Don't be like that Jo—our love was real until I found out about your secret web of lies."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Meredith snarled. "Playing us both?"

"I loved Jo but you Mer-Bear, you were lots of fun and you make a damn good stripper—ain't it lucky I was going undercover to close the place down for underage prostitution when I ran into you." He gave a whistle. "You know how to work the floor."

Dean attacked the bars angrily. "Don't talk about my sister like that—I'll kill you!"

"You can add threatening an officer to that long list Alison." Agent Knox replied. "I'll see you later—when Agent Hendricksen and I transport you to the maximum secruity prison where you'll never see one another again." He walked away giving Meredith a wink. Alison gave a smug look before following him out.

"Oh my god." Meredith cried sitting down on the cot.

Dean glared angrily at Alison and Sean/Franklin/Rodney whoever the hell he was while they chatted in front of the doorway.

"I can not believe I was going to marry him." Johanna hissed. "How could I be so stupid?"

"At least you weren't just his fuck buddie." Meredith said.

"I'm gonna kill him." Dean ranted upon hearing this. "I'm gonna tear him apart limp from limp."

"Guys I just had a sick thought." Meredith suddenly whispered.

"Sicker then this?"

"Rodney was possessing him and that's not Rodney." Meredith informed. "So where is he?"

"That is a sick thought." Johanna nodded.

"He's in one of them—gotta be." Dean nodded. "That's just awesome."

Agent Hendricksen walked into the room with a giant grin on his face. "Dean and Meredith Winchester, Johanna Arabella how good it is to see you."

"The feeling is not mutual." Dean announced.

"You don't know how good it feels to see you behind bars."

"If only you were back here with us." Meredith smiled sweetly.

"Now I'm not gonna ask you again, what toxin did you release on the public?"

"Excuse me?" Johanna asked.

"The toxin you released on the public that's making the people of South Dakota go crazy."

"That wasn't us!" Meredith snapped. "That would be Azazel, the demon."

"Right the demon." Agent Hendricksen scoffed. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Of course not because you're an idiot." Dean chuckled.

"I suggest you tell me the truth." Agent Hendricksen ordered.

"I suggest you shut your cakehole before I shut it for you." Meredith replied helpfully.

"Alright." Agent Hendricksen nodded. "You kids have fun being locked up—when you have something of value to say, I'll be back." He started to walk away.

"Hendricksen!" Dean demanded. He turned. "How'd Callie find us anyway?"

"Go screw yourself that's how."

"Aren't you just a peach?" Johanna said. He walked away.

"What do we do now?" Meredith sighed.

"We wait."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Piper walked over to the police station, after Callie called and finding out Dean, Mer and Jo had been arrested, she agreed to meet Callie out front and help break them out.

"Callie!" Piper called rushing over. Callie turned and gave a bright smile.

"Hey Pip."

"What the hell happened?" she demanded. "How did the Feds find them?"

"Well it all started—" Callie suddenly pounced slamming Piper face first against the wall. Piper let out a scream attempting to kick her but was startled by the metal cuffs slamming on her wrists.

"Piper Winchester you're under arrest." Callie pulled her off the wall and dragged her towards the doors.

"Okay Callie." Piper chuckled. "This isn't funny."

"Who's laughing?" Callie demanded.

"That would be me." Hendricksen smiled upon seeing Piper.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper questioned.

"Special Agent Victor Hendricksen." He replied. "It's good to see you Piper; we've been waiting for you."

"What the hell is going on here?" Piper demanded. "And Callie—"

"My name is Special Agent Alison Parker, you can call me Allie."

"You're a fed!" Piper cried as she was dragged into another room.

"Not very quick on the uptake there are you?" Callie smirked.

"Piper!" Meredith yelled.

"Callie's a fed!" Piper said unable to formulate anything smart to say. Callie put the key in the lock about to put Piper in when...glass shattered and there was yelling.

"Salt the doors and windows!" Sam yelled.

"Throw it here!" Kendall ordered.

"Sam!" Mer and Dean yelled.

"Kendall!" Piper cried.

**Moments Before.**

"Callie's a cop." Sam repeated in disbelief.

"Looks like—she did just arrest Piper," Kendall said, "unless it's some kind of strange ploy."

"This actually makes sense." Sam mused. "There was always something that never added up with her story."

"What do we do now?" Kendall asked. "There's no way the two of us—Sam?"

Sam was staring at something behind her, his mouth wide open.

"Are you catching flies?" she chuckled lightly.

"Run!" Sam ordered giving her a hard shove. She nearly tripped on her face.

"Sam what the—"

He grabbed the duffel bags from the back seat and grabbed Kendall's arm. "I said run!"

Kendall looked over her shoulder as they ran and nearly tripped again. A mass of people—Croats were walking up the street and behind them was black smoke hurdling its way through the air and towards the police station.

"Oh my god!" she cried just as they hit the doors. Sam slammed them shut and turned the lock.

"Hey you're Sam Winchester!" A cop yelled rushing forward.

Kendall did a jump kick, smacking him in the face; the guy fell backwards, hard on the floor. Kendall stole his gun and baton. When she stood back up, Sam was staring at her strangely.

"What?"

"Nothing." He coughed out. They started forward only to be stopped by Franklin and Hendricksen who had their guns out and pointed.

"Don't move." Hendricksen ordered. "Drop your weapons."

Sam slowly put his hands up. "Listen to me we don't have time for the truth is out there speech, the Croats are coming and the demons—"

"Shut up!" Franklin ordered.

Kendall raised the baton and threw it at his head, he collapsed down unconscious. Hendricksen shot at her but Sam jumped at her knocking them both to the floor. That's when the glass shattered and two people fell into the room. One of them holding a shot gun, the other holding an antique gun.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Hendricksen demanded.

"A war." Ruby replied standing straight up.

Chris ran over and tackled him down, knocking the gun out of his hands and smacking him with the butt of his shotgun. Sam jumped up pulling Kendall with him.

"Chris!" Kendall cried. He turned to her and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Hey little sister."

"How are you—"

"Not crazy?" Chris offered. She nodded. "We can talk about that later."

"I suggest you do your demon protection crap." Ruby ordered. "There's a whole lot of crazies about to come through that door."

"Salt the doors and windows!" Sam yelled.

"Throw it here!" Kendall ordered. Chris held open his hands for one and Sam tossed them the salt canisters as he pulled out the spray paint starting a devils trap.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Allie's eyes turned black and she tossed Piper roughly to the ground. Meredith kicked the door open making Allie turn and look at her. Piper rolled away.

"Rodney." She seethed.

"Hey baby." Allie chuckled.

Meredith jumped up grabbed the top of the bars and swung outwards kicking her straight in the face. She flew backwards into the bars behind her. Meredith fell down on all fours like a cat before rushing at her again.

Dean and Jo ran out of cell. "Get Piper out of those cuffs!" Dean yelled.

Johanna immediately went to help Piper. Dean ran over to Meredith and Allie who was getting pounded upon by Meredith—Dean never seen her so mad before.

"I'm gonna send you to hell and see how you like it!" Meredith roared punching Allie who just laughed in return.

"I'll be looking forward to when I get to cut into your little brother."

Meredith let out a scream reaching for the knife on her belt then remembered they had taken it away.

"Looking for this?" Allie laughed holding one of the Holt knives in her hand.

She stuck her hand out and Dean who had been about to pull Meredith away flew backwards. Johanna somehow having gotten Piper out of the cuffs jumped up only to be slammed against the bars—Piper also.

Meredith backed away as Allie stood up with an evil smirk in on her lips and a wicked laugh. "I'm gonna send you back to hell so when baby bro gets on the rack—you'll be the first one there to tear him to pieces."

Allie raised the knife towards Meredith.

"MEREDITH!" Dean screamed.

A gun fired, a bullet hitting Allie straight in the forehead, she flickered in and out before collapsing down to her knees, the knife sliding across the floor. They fell off the bars and stared in shock. Ruby lowered the colt, a smirk on her face.

"Does anyone have a breath mint?" Ruby asked casually. "Some guts splattered into my mouth while I was killing my way in here."

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY!**

**1. Thoughts on the opening scene? Victoria and Adam's reactions? Sam and Kendall's reactions?**

**2. Agent Franklin/Sean Knox?**

**3. Ruby and Chris working together? Say what? Chris is 'back'! How could it be?**

**4. Callie/Allie/Rodney's demise?**

**5. Fav original couple? (can be from any story of mine) and fav Supernatural couple?**

**6. Who you wanna see pair off? (any of my stories)**

**7. People have to die in the finale. Who should I kill? (besides Dean, the obvious one)**

**8. What's gonna happen next folks?**

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My story with EvilAngelTeamGabe, 'Team Free Will Recruits' a Supernatural fanfic naturally ;)**

**My nine other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Winchesters Six' (S1 of this story/complete), 'Winchesters Six S2' (S2 of this story/complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	12. The Magnificent Seven

**A/N – This is the last one before the finale probably...might change it, not sure. Two chapters (episodes) kinda shoved in one—but casually of course ;)**

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures for all seasons are on photobucket and the links are on my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWER(S) I LOVE THEE!<strong>

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – **For now *snicker, snicker* Ah yes Ruby…hmmm…Chris/Piper are hardly in it lol…I'm so mean. Adam/Victoria…you never know she might reject him… * singing rejected—re—re—rejected*

Anna can not be killed she is in it until season 5 unless I decide to change who she is. Oh and that'll be explained soon enough. Baby Winchester is a cutie pie…too bad I donno if the pics of a girl or boy :/ lol.

**Pickle Paige – **Adam and Toria's reactions were pretty funny :) ohh well Callie actually ain't Callie in this story, she's Allie. You think Baby Winchester was is the cure? It was one of my many choices…you'll find out if you're right down below.

Sam didn't know Ruby broke out Chris…Ruby's sneaky like that. Ah Jessica yes, she's back ;) so are Seb and Aiden…enjoy. You'll see who dies in the finale.

**kissacazador – **Ha awesome. A yes he was undercover…lol. It was supposed to be a surprise. You don't think Chris is really back? You'll see… Haha yeah I killed someone who will prob never come back…for once. OH I love Bobby/Ellen they're so cute. Everyone loves Chris/Piper yet they've hardly been in it! I don't understand!

You want Mer and Seb to pair off :O and they're both sexy? I only think Sebastian is yummy ;) and that Mer is pretty…and she kinda reminded me of Mary so that's why I chose her and she looks slightly like Dean… Aiden is psycho but is it her fault? That's the question you need to ask yourself. Ruby! I love Ruby…Jessica is disposable but… ah the cure, I'm pretty sure they all hope for that.

**Hannarrhh – **that's okay. I actually don't remember what I was thinking when I wrote that! Gah! It was too long ago but I'll rack my brain and figure it out. Well at least you don't hate Kendall. Toria is a peach, love her. Yes I figured my as well tie him in somehow. Everyone loves Chris! He is kinda dreamy ;) you will find out and you will get a meeting but its short lived.

You dislike Ruby or Allie? CONFUSED I AM! Well I figured Jo/Dean would be your top one. Adam/ Toria :) Pip/Chris are everyones fav. Abby/Christian that was surprising to hear, you know I got Jared playing Chris in Sister Angels right? Lol. Have you seen the pictures? Abby/Chris…no just no…there's a love hexagon thing going on with all my characters, none of them are really gonna be together for a while.

There's a love triangle with Jace/Abby/Chris and Clary/Simon/Isabelle. Did you clue in to who Chris is yet? It's bluntly obvious. YES I'VE MADE YOU HATE THEM! My goal is complete, you're really gonna hate them after the next two chapters ;) I hope it's great. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Meredith picked up her fallen knife staring up at Ruby.<p>

"Hurry follow me!" Ruby ordered. They rushed after her leaving Allie's lifeless body behind.

"We gotta do the back room—" Chris stopped running and stared at Piper who stared right back.

"Chris?" Piper gasped.

He smiled. "Piper." She ran at him and they embraced looking like they never wanted to let the other go.

"Awe." Meredith cooed. Dean rolled his eyes and Jo poked him in the rips.

"Kendall, Chris, Jo finish salting and decorating for us will you?" Ruby asked. Chris pulled away from Piper and they all rushed into the remaining back room.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Dean asked.

"The Croats are everywhere!" Sam informed.

"Those aren't Croats!" Ruby snapped. "They're the rebelling soldiers!"

"What are you talking about?" Dean yelled.

"They're the demons you let out of hell you idiotic baboon!" Ruby informed. "They don't want to rule under anyone—they want to take over—take charge."

"That's bad." Piper observed.

"Why are they attacking us?" Sam asked.

"Why do you think?" she hissed in reply. Meredith looked at Sam eyes wide. "Because they don't want to rule under the Boy King and Girl Queen."

"What are you talking about?" Dean roared. "Whose the..." Ruby's eyes fell to Sam and Meredith and Piper's mouth dropped open.

Meredith and Sam exchanged a worried look. Sam's deal had put a giant target on their backs.

"What?" Dean snapped. "Sammy and Meredith?"

"Sam I see you didn't tell them about your little deal."

"Deal?" Dean demanded. "What deal!"

"Oh no Sam what did you do?" Piper cried.

"I did it to save Mer's life—she was going to die! There was no other choice."

"Sam!"

"He promised us to Azazel." Meredith informed. "When the apocalypse looms in the air, the boy king and girl queen will raise to their thrones on the side of evil."

"Sam what were you thinking!" Dean roared.

"I was saving Mer—you of all people should under stand that Dean—"

"By offering not only yourself but Meredith to go dark side?" Piper yelled.

Ruby clapped her hands interrupting. "Good memory from hell Meredith, except do you remember me?"

Meredith stared for a moment. "Yes."

"Wait what?" Sam asked.

"I'm the one that helped your little angel friend find her on the rack, I'm the one that helped free her, I was punished severely for that you know. I had to go back on the rack myself."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apologizes, I just want you to _fight_."

The ground started to shake and the light fixtures rattled. A loud horn flew throughout the air; the sound of swords clanging became evident.

"What's happening?"

"Anna's here." Ruby smirked.

"Anna!" The four Winchesters cried.

"Yeah Anna and her little angel army—well technically it's Castiel's army but he's otherwise tied up at the moment." She snickered.

"You guys might want to come see this!" Chris called.

All of them ran into the backroom to see them looking out the window. They joined and gasped at what they saw.

Some angels had swords well others just used their hands but they were all fighting the demons from hell.

"Oh my god." Meredith gasped.

Anna suddenly turned spotting them. She stared directly into Meredith's eyes before uplifting her hands.

The glass shattered inwards all of them flying backwards all except Meredith who was flown forward out on to the battle field and directly into Anna's hands.

"MEREDITH!" Dean yelled. He jumped up rushing out into the battle field.

"Dean!" Jo cried rushing after him.

"You idiots get back here!" Ruby ordered.

"Ruby I think we have bigger problems then that." Chris snapped pulling out his knife. Four demons jumped down from the window sill; four smirking demons.

"Uh..." Piper trailed off.

"Get out the knives you idiots!" Ruby yelled. Piper grabbed hers, Kendall as well while Ruby tossed Sam the Colt. "Bring it bitches!"

Ruby rushed forward taking two of them down at the same time. The other two marched forward, two more jumping in through the window.

"What are they!" Sam yelled.

"The seven deadly sins!" Chris replied.

"We're missing a sin!" Piper cried. "I only count six!"

"Fight 'em off!" Chris ordered "Come get me!" He ran away with Piper following and two of the sins ran after them; leaving Sam and Kendall with the other two.

The one kicked Kendall's knife from her hands and it fell to the floor with a clank.

"Sam shoot them!" Kendall ordered.

"Sammy doesn't want to do that." One laughed. "Do you Sam?" Sam lowered the gun suddenly.

"Sam!" Kendall screamed.

"All that wrath." The man replied with a smirk. "Let's unleash it on poor Kendall here."

Sam dropped the colt turning towards Kendall who let out a scream of terror as he tackled her down.

He wrapped his hands around her throat—rage burning in his eyes. Kendall choked for a moment, trying to pry his hands off her.

Then she punched him in the face crawling away but he grabbed her ankle pulling her back. Kendall kicked her foot out, smacking him in the face. She reached for her knife at the same time.

He let her go and she took off running towards whom she only assumed was Wrath and stabbed her knife into him.

The other one smacked her hard making her spin across the floor. Sam jumped up with the Colt in his hand and shot the other one.

"Sam!" Ruby called.

He looked over to see her being attacked by two sins. He tossed her the colt and she immediately shot them both, shoving it back in her pants.

Sam turned to Kendall giving her puppy dog eyes. "Kendall are you—"

"I'm fine Sam." Kendall snapped rubbing at her neck.

"PIPER!" Chris screamed. Sam and Kendall ran towards the other room to find Piper attacking Chris.

"Give me that—I want it!" Piper called attempting to swipe Chris's knife from his hands.

"You have your own!" Chris roared. "This ones mine, only I can use it because I'm the only one that knows how."

"I want it!" Piper yelled again.

"Envy." Ruby sighed. "Pride."

"Ruby." The two men snarled together. Ruby grabbed the knife from Kendall's hand and chucked it at Envy's head. He flickered in and out falling to the ground.

"Really Ruby?" Pride laughed. "We're so much better then them yet you chose to defend them?"

Piper suddenly stabbed him in the back and he fell forward flicking in and out in the process.

"I'm better then all of you combined." Chris ranted. "Nobody can defeat me!" Kendall smacked him in the back of the head with her gun.

"I just did." Kendall replied.

"Kenny!" Piper cried.

"Pride is hard to get rid of." Ruby informed. "When he wakes up he'll be fine."

"That's so comforting." Piper snapped. "He'll just have a giant goose egg on his head."

"I'm gonna go kill Lust now." Ruby informed. "Unless you'd rather have your brother and his girlfriend die on the battle field while—"

"What?"

Piper and Sam rushed over to the window, Ruby with them. On the battle field Dean and Jo were making out on the ground, some blonde girl standing beside them smiling down. Behind them Anna was beating on Meredith who looked pretty bad.

"I'll get Mer." Sam said.

"Good idea so she can smite you?" Ruby snapped. "She'll kill you in an instant—Piper has to."

"What?" Piper gasped. Ruby gave her a shove towards Mer and dragged Sam over to where Dean and Jo were.

"What have you done!" Anna was screaming, still attacking Meredith.

"I didn't do anything!" Meredith protested.

"You've been tainted!" Anna snarled. "You are promised to another."

"What are you sweet on me or something?" Meredith scoffed. Anna made a roaring sound smacking her so hard that Meredith flew about 7 feet in the air.

"NO!" Piper screamed. "STOP!"

Anna turned to look at her, Meredith still flying in the air. Ruby ran over with Sam, Dean and Jo.

There was a sudden blast of light and a horn noise again. Meredith came plummeting to the ground, screaming.

Dean rushed forward arms open while the others screamed behind him. Meredith smacked down into Dean and they both collapsed to the ground.

The angels and demons scattered across the battle field, going ballistic before all vanishing. Anna glared furiously at Sam and the others before another angel grabbed her arm and they disappeared.

Dean groaned underneath Meredith who slowly lifted her head feeling like she might throw up.

"I think you popped a rip—dislocated my shoulder."

"At least I didn't break." Meredith smirked weakly. "Thanks Dean."

"Don't mention it." He mumbled. She gave him a small hug which he groaned to, his shoulder and ribs ached.

"Meredith! Dean!" Jo cried. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah awesome." Dean coughed. "Now get off."

Piper helped Meredith up. "Mer are you okay?" Piper asked checking her for any injuries.

"You mean besides my face feeling broken and the purple bruises gracing my skin?" Meredith asked. "Oh yeah I'm good."

Jo and Sam helped Dean get up. He groaned again holding his shoulder. "My shoulders dislocated and some ribs are out."

"I can fix that." Ruby informed.

"I'd rather—ah!" Dean yelped as she snapped his shoulder and ribs roughly back into place at the same time.

"Dean!" Jo cried. "Are you alright?"

"Yup." Dean mumbled in a high pitch voice. Jo gave Ruby a fierce glare.

"Where'd they all go?" Sam asked. The angels and demons were gone, the ruins of a battle still evident.

"They were called away." Ruby said not going into further detail. She turned on her heel marching back to the police station. They all followed after her.

"What do you mean called away?" Meredith demanded as they re-entered the police station.

Franklin and Hendricksen were still knocked out cold on the ground but beside them lay Kendall, a deep gash on her head.

"Kendall!" Sam cried rushing over to her. "Kendall wake up."

He shook her shoulders frantically; a look of panic was on his face. They were all silent watching this interaction. Mer and Piper exchanged a look at his random concern for Kendall.

She moaned her eyes slowly opening. "What happened?"

"We donno." Dean said. "You tell us."

"Chris!" Kendall said jumping up. She started to sway but Sam steadied her.

"What about Chris?" Piper asked.

"He went all freaky and attacked me—he tried to kill them and when I tried to stop him he tried to infect me."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked concerned.

"Uh yeah." Kendall nodded backing away from him slightly. "I'm fine." Sam frowned, backing away from her also.

"Where is he?" Piper demanded.

"He's long gone." Ruby sighed. "Damn it must have only been temporally."

"What?" Piper asked.

"The spell I cast to free him of the Croatoan Disease."

"You're the one that helped him escape." Piper said in realization.

"Yeah that'd be me." Ruby nodded.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because I wanted a new friend." Ruby replied sarcastically.

She suddenly stared out the window and before anyone could say anything ordered them away.

"I suggest you high tail your asses over to New Harmony, Indiana." Ruby ordered whipping the blood from her hands.

"Why, what's going on there?" Kendall asked.

"The army came here to distract you from something bigger of course."

"What would that be?" Mer questioned worriedly.

"Well there's where you'll find your little witch friend, Azazel, Castiel, your sister, the Croats—"

"The angels came here to fight off the army but wouldn't they go where Castiel was?" Johanna questioned.

"Um, no, they were cleaning up your mess of demons you let out of the gate."

"Too bad they didn't clean up you." Dean scoffed.

Ruby glared. "I didn't have to help you—I could have let you all die."

"Why did you help us?" Meredith asked.

"I have my reasons."

"I'm sure those reasons are selfish ones at that." Jo replied eyebrow raised. Ruby ignored her.

"You better hurry." Ruby ordered looking at Sam.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I assume you want to save your daughter?"

"What!" Sam freaked.

"Cool it shaggy." Ruby ordered. "Just get in your cars and go—I'll take care to remove certain memories from your friends inside clearing your name."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Why would you do that?"

"You think demons want to be exposed because of your idiocy?" Ruby demanded. "We prefer the surprise element of the kill."

They all were very much disturbed but in a way grateful by this fact, after all if Ruby could get the feds and the CDC things would go a lot smoother.

"I'll be needing the colt now." Dean said hand out.

"Let me think about that for one second." Ruby paused. "Have fun in hell, short bus." She vanished.

"Damn it!" Dean roared.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Somewhere near Indiana.

"What's the common denominator with the people getting infected?" Victoria questioned.

"We've already been over this Vicki." Adam complained.

"Stick a sock in it Winchester." Victoria snapped. "We're trying to save the people we love here, can you not be so negative."

"Negative?" Adam scoffed. "That's you sweetheart."

"At least I have hope that there's a way to save them, you seem to have given up."

"That's because I've seen what having hope can do to a person."

"Nice pep talk." Victoria sighed lying down on the bed. "Now can we please just agree to disagree. You're giving me a headache."

Adam stared at her. "Nice tats."

Victoria shot up, tugging her shirt down. "Keep your eyes where they belong." she ordered.

"Where's that?"

"Not on me."

"Oh c'mon Vicki don't be so _negative_."

"Shut up."

"Your tattoos match the design on your knife, you wanna tell me what that's about?"

"When I feel like caring and sharing I'll let you know." Victoria snapped getting off the bed and walking away. Adam followed after her.

"Adam what are you doing?" she demanded.

"What I should have done the moment I laid eyes on you." he said pushing her against the wall.

"Adam stop." Victoria whispered.

"But you don't really want me to." Adam said leaning against her. Victoria didn't reply. "I thought so."

"We should really get back to research." Victoria chuckled trying to look anywhere but at Adam.

He moved a blonde curl away from her face, before resting his hand in its place.

"We need a break." Adam whispered back. "Too much knowledge can be a bad thing all at once."

"Adam." Victoria said eyes wide realization hitting her. His lips just touched hers as she gasped and pushed him away.

Adam groaned. "Victoria—"

"Shut up for a minute." she ordered. "The infection started with your sister yes?"

"Victoria I'd really rather not talk about this right now." Adam said leaning in again. Victoria pushed him away and walked forward, pacing in thought.

"So it started with Mer, who coincidentally is a hunter and a Winchester."

"Yeah so?" Adam scoffed in annoyance.

"Who was next to be infected? Bobby?" Adam nodded. "Then Missouri, your dad, my brother, my parents..."

"Okay." Adam said not understanding.

"Adam don't you see! The first infected were either hunters or people that work with hunters."

"Yeah but the doc and nurse weren't."

"No, most of the people from the hospital aren't still infected." Victoria informed. "And those people that were battling it out with the angels, I knew some of them—as hunters."

"What are you saying Victoria?"

"Azazel isn't making an army of comatose people." Victoria said. "He's making an army of comatose _hunters_."

Adam's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Victoria nodded. "He's taking us out one by one. He's lowering our numbers."

"But why?"

"That's the most troubling question of them all isn't it?" Victoria said. "Why. Why because we'd be in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"His real army, his demon army, we're gonna be put in the front lines, we're gonna be the first taken out and then when there's none of us left—"

"The angels and humans won't know what hit them." Adam finished. "Because next comes his army of demons and this world will be overtaken, with no hunters on the angels side they'll loose, Azazel will have the numbers."

"Oh shit." Victoria said.

"And it started with Meredith who knew something she wasn't supposed to." Adam said.

"And Bobby said he knew too much too." Victoria nodded.

"So what did they know?" Adam said.

"Maybe they found out, or knew how to stop it...or—"

"Stumbled upon something bigger." Adam said.

"What's bigger then this?"

"Maybe I can answer that." They both spun around to see a blonde woman standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam demanded.

"The names Ruby and the answer you are looking for is the apocalypse."

"What?" Victoria gasped.

"How do you know this?" Adam demanded.

Ruby flashed black eyes. Adam pushed Victoria back and she pulled out her knife glaring at her. Adam had his gun out regardless if it would do any good or not.

"Demon." he seethed.

"Better watch out cutie." Ruby informed looking at Toria. "If you get too close, you'll be next."

"Stay away from her." Adam snarled stepping in front of Victoria.

"Oh pish posh." Ruby smirked. "Azazel and I are on the outs, I'm here to help."

"You're a demon." Adam hissed. "You only work for yourself."

"True and helping you helps me."

"How so?" Victoria asked.

"You think I want Luci popped out of his cage? I don't think so, I mean I just got out, what fun would that be."

"Lucifer?" Adam gasped.

"Oh you children know nothing." Ruby sighed. "If Luci gets out the whole planet will be turned hell on earth and believe me hell is bad enough, we do not need another one."

"I know what you're talking about." Adam said. "The apocalypse, I've read the damn bible."

"Then you know you hunters can't let that happen, you gotta find the Croatoan cure."

"No shit Sherlock." Victoria scoffed. "We've been looking for it."

"Not it, _who_."

"Are you saying the cure is a person?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Ruby nodded.

"Who?" Adam demanded. "Tell us."

"The one who's heart leads them deep into the pit of darkness." Ruby said.

"Did I ask for a riddle?" Victoria snapped.

"Can't you guess?"

"Tell us!" Adam roared.

"It's your sister." Ruby rolled her eyes. "You're officially short bus number 2."

"What?" Adam gasped ignoring her jab at him.

"Which one?" Victoria demanded.

"The one whose heart belongs to the witch, the one who's slowly loosing her mind from the gift of power he's given her."

"Aiden!" Adam said.

Ruby smiled. "_Aiden_."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Sam, Kendall and Piper were in the SUV they had stolen from the police station, ditching the convertible had been a mutual agreement seeing as it didn't offer much protection from well anything.

The Impala was in front of them, Dean, Meredith and Johanna were all inside. Of course they were on their way to Indiana.

"Kendall are you sure you're alright?" Sam asked.

"Sam I said I was fine."

"I know but..." he trailed off giving her his puppy dog look. "I'm sorry you know about attacking you, it was Wrath—"

"I know Sam; you don't have to keep apologizing." Kendall snapped. "I already know." Sam nodded slowly everyone falling back into the uncomfortable silence.

"What's going on between the two of you?" Piper asked from the back seat.

"Nothing." They both replied quickly.

"Right." Piper scoffed. Sam looked over his shoulder at her.

"It's nothing Piper."

"Why do I have the feeling you're—"

"SAM!" Kendall screamed.

Sam turned back to the front. The Impala has come to a shaky stop in front of them. Sam swerved the SUV and slammed on the breaks a little ways ahead of them to see Aiden standing in the middle of the road.

"Oh my god." Piper said jumping out.

Kendall and Sam followed suit standing beside the SUV. Meredith, Dean and Johanna were already standing outside of the Impala.

"Hello family." Aiden said creepily. "It's so nice to see you. Follow me if you please."

They all exchanged a look as Aiden led them into the open area of the forest a couple ways off the side of the road.

"Sam!"

The turned to see a cage of some sort off; Jessica was inside, holding a bundle wrapped in a yellow blanket in her arms.

"Jess!" Sam cried frantically.

He started forward but Aiden put up her hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sebastian walked out from beside the cage a smug look on his face.

"Sebastian!" Meredith suddenly cried happily. She rushed forward arms open as if to embrace him in a giant hug.

"Meredith!" Dean snapped pulling her back.

"No let go!" Meredith ordered shoving his hands away. "I must see Sebastian! _I love him_!"

Aiden's fists clinched at hearing this and suddenly she lifted her hand a small ball of fire forming.

"Oh Meredith." Aiden called her eyes shining with pure rage. "_Time to die_."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY!**

**1. My version of Jus in Bello/Magnificent Seven? (Both fav episodes of mine!)**

**2. Ruby helpful? What's her motive?**

**3. Boy King and Girl Queen, exposed...the deal comes to light! What's gonna happen with that?**

**4. Anna beating on Mer? What did she mean by what she said?**

**5. Oh no Chris is comatose again! Or is he?**

**6. Adam and Victoria's little romanticness?**

**7. Aiden's the cure! WTF?**

**8. What's going on with Kendall and Sam?**

**9. Last line?**

**10. Two of the siblings die in the finale can you guess who? Can you guess any other deaths there might be?**

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My story with EvilAngelTeamGabe, 'Team Free Will Recruits' a Supernatural fanfic naturally ;)**

**My nine other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Winchesters Six' (S1 of this story/complete), 'Winchesters Six S2' (S2 of this story/complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	13. No Rest for the Wicked

**A/N – Finale time again! You are all gonna hate me after you read this! MAAHAA…my evil laugh ;) Oh and this is completely different then the actual episode 'No Rest For the Wicked' but I think it's kinda obvious why I call it that… :( season four synopsis will most likely be posted tomorrow and chapter one the next day and so on and so forth.**

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures for all current/past seasons are on photobucket and the links are on my profile.**

**SPOLIER ALERT– SEASON FOUR PICTURES ARE UP! LOOK AFTER YOU READ THIS!**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWER(S) I LOVE THEE!<strong>

**Thanks to all my supporters/readers/reviewers/favouriters/alerters/skimmers lol.**

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – **Aiden is the cure that is all I am saying. I think you are confused...Seb didn't kill Jess; they were locked in a cage. AH yes that last line was supposed to be that. I love Ruby too but that doesn't mean anything. Read on.

**Pickle Paige – **Aiden is the cure that is all I am saying. Perhaps I might mahhaa. Yay it worked :) um not exactly…that's what it was in the show, not on here. AH yes you're a genius. Yeah that'd be bad. You don't think she'll let him get close again?

You think Sam and Kendall have hidden feelings for one another—kinda like how Piper and Chris did when they were younger? Hmm I wonder if that means Kendall and Sam knew each other Way Back When…totally just name dropped one of my stories there ;)

Meredith's only died once if I recall…then she was in a coma…you want Meredith and Piper to DIE :O and Jess well yeah she's easily disposable.

**Winchesterlove94 – **You reviewed yay :) ah yes very intense indeed. Awe thanks! TEAM CASSIDY! Aiden is a bit of a spaz right now lol. Hmmm read and find out ;)

**Kissacazador – **AWE thanks :)ah yeah that was pretty , we'll see. Doubtful but always an option…you never know with me. Anna is evilll! Well I hated her so yeah. He's gone for now. Ah yes Victoria it did seem like maybe just a little she wanted to give in…Aiden is the cure that is all I'm saying for now.

You'll have to wait and see about the whole sexual tension thing. Aiden is jealous of Seb's love for Meredith…you think Dean and Mer are gonna die? And Seb? Hmm wait and see.

**Hannarrhh – **I disliked Allie too and love Ruby. TEAM CASSIDY? Yay you love SA's pics :) yay thanks! Oh poor Sammy he is pretty mixed up right now. Omg 'and BAM! In come the Winchesters?' that made me smile. Actually you are in a way correct about something…but I don't think you'll guess it!

Maybe but you won't find out until season 4! You like the love/hate relationship they have? I know you thought Sammy was the cure but he already has a role to play…or maybe it won't change at all ;) OMG she should have a weird voice effect at that exact moment. You do not get your wish. When I remember I'll let you know.

* * *

><p>Aiden's hands glowed as the ball of fire grew inside them. "You will never have him."<p>

"He is mine!" Meredith hissed hysterically. Aiden narrowed her eyes and Mer frowned looking confused.

"She's been mine controlled!" Sam called pointing to Meredith. "The necklace gives Aiden his power!"

"What?" Dean demanded.

"Aiden what are you doing!" Sebastian roared randomly. "Stop right now—don't hurt her!"

"You're mine." Aiden hissed. "Not hers—don't you forget it."

"I won't." Sebastian snapped. "Just don't hurt her."

"I'm afraid I don't have a choice." Aiden replied innocently. "She's in the way."

"Aiden no!" Sebastian yelled. Aiden stuck her hand out and he went flying backwards.

"Aiden stop!" Dean ordered rushing forward. "You're loosing your freaking mind—take the damn necklace off."

"Never." Aiden snapped. "Now stand back—I don't want to hurt you Dean but I will if you get in my way."

"No." Dean said. "You wanna get to Meredith you have to go through me."

"Dean." Mer whispered looking she snapped out of something. "What are you doing?"

"Fine." Aiden hissed. "I'll just kill you all then—_you're all in the way _anyway."

The ball of fire grew rapidly in her hands until it expanded larger then her, it floated in the air.

"Say hi to mommy for me." Aiden smiled.

"AIDEN!" Adam screamed appearing out of no where. Victoria was behind him. The ball of fire burned out as she stared at Adam for a moment.

"Run!" Dean ordered shoving Meredith and Johanna away. Sam grabbed Piper and Kendall's arms pulling them towards the SUV.

"Dean no I can stop her." Meredith insisted.

"She's crazy Meredith." Dean snapped. "Get in the damn car."

He didn't give her a chance to protest and shoved her inside the SUV. Piper and Kendall grabbed her arms holding her back from trying to escape.

"Aiden what are you doing?" Adam hissed.

"Twin—good you're here." Aiden smiled.

"Hanna get in the jeep." Dean ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere Dean." Johanna protested.

"Hanna—"

"Don't—you can't make me go."

"Fine." Dean said. "Just stay out of trouble please." Johanna nodded.

Dean and Johanna ran over to Sam who was staring at Jessica and the baby trapped inside the cage.

"Sam I know what you're thinking." Dean said. "You gotta get Mer, Kendall and Piper outta here man."

"Dean I'm not loosing her again." Sam insisted.

"I'll get them out of there." Johanna informed. "Distract her and get Adam and Victoria in that car."

"Alright I'll distract, you get Adam and Toria." Dean ordered.

"HEY!" Dean roared rushing forward. "Aiden!

Aiden turned to look at him. "Hello big brother. Come to buy some time?"

"When'd you become such a crazy bitch?" Dean countered. Aiden's face twitched as she glared at him.

While Dean talked to Aiden, Sam rushed over and ordered Victoria and Adam to the jeep, telling them to get out of there.

"But Sam—" Adam started.

"No." Sam snapped shoving the keys in his hand. "You get the girls out of here."

Adam nodded. "Yeah, okay. Be safe man." He grabbed Victoria's hand dragging her to the jeep. Moments later it took off down the highway.

Sam ran over to Johanna who has just finished picking the lock of the cage and was helping Jess and the baby who didn't really look much like a baby anymore out of the cage.

"Jess." Sam said grabbing her in a hug.

"Sam." She breathed. "This is your daughter, Samantha Jessie Harlow Winchester."

Sam looked at her, she looked about one years old which was impossible, she had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. In her arms she held the yellow blanket.

"Dada." She giggled.

As soon as that word left her mouth, Sam felt his heart melt, this was his daughter and he wanted nothing more then to hold her in his arms and protect her from the world.

"You can have the reunion later." Johanna insisted. "Let's go." They started forward just as Aiden turned and spotted them.

"Oh nice distraction Dean." Aiden smirked. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice the jeep leaving or Sammy trying to steal the baby and Jess back, tsk, tsk, you're dumber then I thought."

"Get out of here!" Dean ordered.

Johanna grabbed Samantha in her arms and grabbed Jess's hand pulling her away.

"Sam!" she cried.

"Go Jess!" Sam ordered running over to Dean.

"Aiden leave them alone." Dean ordered.

"Yeah I don't think so—as we speak the jeep is speeding up and about to wrap itself around a hydro pole."

Dean's eyes widened. "You're family is in that car!" he roared.

"Sebastian is my family now." Aiden said. "And you didn't let me finish—Jess and Jo, they're burning from the inside out."

Sam and Dean turned to see them both crumble to the ground, inches from the car, smoke pouring from their lungs as if they had inhaled it.

"NO!" Dean and Sam cried together.

"And you two—you aren't going anywhere—you can no longer move, you get to watch them burn to death, just like mommy. You remember don't you Dean?" Dean glared furiously at her.

"Don't hurt them." Sam begged. "Please Aiden."

"Aiden don't do this!" Dean snapped.

"And little Samantha, come here darling, come see Auntie Aiden."

Sam's eyes widened as he saw his daughter stumbling her way over with a big toothless smile on her face.

"No!" Sam yelled. "Samantha go back!"

"S.J!" Jessica choked out. "S.J!"

Aiden picked up S.J as she waddled over. "Isn't she a little cutie?"

"Let her go!" Sam snapped.

"Mmm, let me think about that, _no_." Aiden laughed. "We have plans for S.J, big plans."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Adam what are you doing?" Victoria hissed beside him. "Slow the fuck down!"

"It's not me!" Adam protested slamming his feet on the breaks. "It won't stop!"

"Oh my god." Piper cried. "It's Aiden—it has to be."

"We're gonna hit that pole!" Kendall screamed pointing to upcoming hydro pole.

"Open the doors—jump out it's our only choice!" Meredith ordered.

They all tried to open the doors but they were locked. Meredith hit the lock, trying to pry it open but it was stuck.

"It won't open." Piper sobbed hysterically.

"The windows!" Adam ordered. "Kick out the windows!"

Adam kicked his foot at the front window, Victoria helped but every time a crack started it would disappear moments later.

The girls in the back had the same problem even when they shot at the window it was fixed seconds later.

"We're gonna die!" Victoria screamed.

"No c'mon." Adam said. "We can do it you guys—we can make it out."

"Adam it's no use." Meredith insisted. "Aiden's not letting us leave."

"Damn it!" Adam slammed his hand on the steering wheel. Victoria was sobbing beside him, shaking in fear.

"I'll never see my son again." Kendall whispered. "Victoria I love you!"

"Kenny!" Victoria cried looking over her shoulder. Kendall nodded her head. "I love you too big sis."

"At least you guys are going to heaven." Meredith said with a half hearted chuckle. "I'm going to hell _again_."

Piper let out a choked sob. Meredith wrapped a comforting arm around her baby sister.

"Piper, just close your eyes—it's gonna be okay and do me a favour say hi to mom for me." Meredith whispered. Piper sobbed harder against her shoulder at the thought. Kendall took Meredith and Piper's hands looking lost.

"We're gonna die!" Victoria randomly screamed again. "Oh god."

"Victoria!" Adam suddenly yelled. "Shut up."

"Adam we're gonna die."

He grabbed her face in his hands. "Listen to me Vicki, you're not gonna die okay? I won't allow it."

"Adam—" He cut her off by a rough kiss which surprisingly to him—she gave right back.

They pulled apart and stared at each other for a moment, Victoria started to look back out the window but Adam stopped her.

"Just look into my eyes." He ordered. "Everything's going to be alright—nothings going to happen to you." Victoria nodded, doing exactly that.

Moments before they hit the pole, the back door flew open and Meredith was flung out.

"MEREDITH!" Piper screamed jumping to grab her.

The door slammed in her face and Piper smacked her hands off the window screaming Meredith's name.

"Adam!" Victoria cried.

"Don't look."

He jumped on top of her just as the pole hit the car and the glass shattered sprinkling everywhere. _Then came the pain_…

"No!" Meredith sobbed struggling in Sebastian's grip. The image of the jeep hitting the pole replayed in her mind over and over again.

The car horn was honking and she could see blood all over inside the car and glass everywhere. Not to mention the pole was stuck in the middle of the SUV.

"Why didn't you save them!" Meredith shrieked. "Why!"

"I do not care about them." Sebastian hissed. "I only care about you." They vanished and reappeared at the place they'd been before.

"Meredith!" Dean yelled when he saw her.

"Why didn't you save them!" Meredith screamed smacking Sebastian on the chest. "I hate you! I hate you!"

Dean and Sam realized what she meant and both turned to Aiden who was distracted by Meredith and Seb.

"You do not." Seb protested. "You love me just like I love you."

"I hate you!" she screamed again. "You killed them! You killed them!"

"No actually that was Aiden." Sebastian informed. "And now you want pay back don't you?"

He released Meredith who turned her sights on Aiden her lip curling back. "Aiden!" she screamed.

"Meredith." Aiden hissed. Sebastian walked behind Meredith as she made her way over to Aiden.

"Meredith!" Dean called. "No! Meredith!"

Sam was slowly making his way over to Jess and Jo who had stopping coughing and were lying unconscious on the ground. Aiden being distracted by Mer had lost the ability to keep him in place.

"You'll want to kill her now." Sebastian ordered.

Meredith raised her hands and everything around her started to float. Rocks, leaves, trees were uprooted and even the car; they were all airborne and heading towards Aiden's direction.

"MEREDITH!" Dean yelled.

Sam dropped down beside Jess and Jo checking for pulses which they both had. He sighed and turned back to the situation at hand.

"I'll kill her." Aiden suddenly snarled holding the baby tightly to her. "I'll kill her—I'll kill them—I'll kill them all and it'll just be me and you Mer-Bear _until the end_."

"Liar." Mer seethed. "You won't hurt anymore."

"Watch me."

Jess suddenly burst into flames beside Sam who started screaming collapsing to the ground and holding his head while his clothes started to smoke as if he was on fire.

"_Hellhounds_!" Dean yelled. "I see Hellhounds." Johanna screamed as invisible claws dragged her across the ground.

"Hanna!" Dean roared trying to rush over but still unable to move.

He felt the breath of the dog on his leg and it tackled him down racking its claws over him. The Hellhound dragged him away following the path the other took Johanna.

"Now for the baby." Aiden whispered looking at S.J in her arm.

"No!" Mer begged. "Stop!"

She lowered her hands and everything fell to the ground. Aiden smiled just as Meredith screamed, a hellhound attacking her from behind.

"Now you'll get to go to hell the right way." Aiden snickered.

S.J started wailing in her arms reaching out to Meredith for whatever reason. Aiden ignored her.

Sebastian suddenly lifted his hand towards Aiden who in return sent him to his knees. He collapsed in a bowing position.

"I have your power now." Aiden hissed. "I'm in charge, bow down to me and I'll let you live."

S.J brought her little hand to Aiden's face and Aiden dropped down to the ground like Sebastian. She screamed letting go of S.J.

"Momma!" S.J wailed stumbling over to Meredith. "No! No! No!"

Meredith screams stopped as the Hellhounds vanished. Dean stopped screaming, Johanna stopped screaming, Jessica was no longer on fire and Sam stood shakily up before once again dropping down only this time beside Jessica.

Sebastian picked himself up off the ground and rushed over to Aiden grabbing her arm, they both vanished.

S.J dropped down on top of Meredith, hugging her in delight. "Momma."

Meredith was confused as to why she was calling her 'momma'; she felt a tingling feeling and looked down to see herself healed.

"All better." S.J clapped.

Meredith stared. "I'm not your Momma."

S.J shook her head and looked over at Jessica who Sam was shaking to try and revive her.

"Not momma." S.J said.

"What?" Meredith said confused. "What do you mean?"

S.J brought her hand up to Meredith head whose eyes snapped shut a vision unfolding in her eyes.

"Sam no!" Meredith screamed jumping up with S.J in her arms.

Jessica's eyes snapped open except they weren't blue, they were _black_. "Hello Sammy!"

Sam jumped back just as Jessica jumped up. "Where's Jessica!" Sam screamed.

"Boy you're stupider then you look," She knelt down smirking in Sam's face. "Jessica's _dead_, it's only me in here, been that way for a while now, you didn't actually save her." Jessica walked past Sam who looked shocked and confused.

"Give me my baby Meredith." Jessica hissed holding her hands out. S.J cowered into Meredith's side whimpering.

"No." Meredith snarled. "She isn't yours to take."

"Nor is she yours." Jessica snarled. Meredith held S.J tighter in her arms, covering her with her arm.

Sam ran over to Meredith and S.J jumping in front of them protectively. "Leave them alone!" Sam ordered.

"Oh looky here little brother saving his big sister—repeating ancient history foretold long ago."

"What?" Sam said confused.

"Jessica!" Meredith snapped stepping up beside Sam. "Tell us."

"Hello demon boy—hello angel girl!" Jessica said. "Clearly you are both blind to the fact of who you really are."

"Stop speaking in riddles!" Meredith ordered. "And I'm not an angel!"

"You are Anna's vessel don't you know that?" Jessica laughed. Sam looked shocked while Meredith glared. "You're what she'll where to the battle against heaven and hell."

"Why would she care?" Sam asked.

"Because she was once torn between the two brothers."

"Excuse me?" Meredith snapped. "What are you saying that she's their lover?"

"Um no." Jessica chuckled. "Though that would have been funny—no she's their big sister the one who couldn't chose between her two little brothers but will be forced to in the war."

"Anna's their sister?" Meredith gasped.

"Yes." Jessica sighed. "I do believe I just said that."

"But what about the blood?" Sam asked.

"Oh you mean how can she be an angel vessel if she's tainted with your blood?" Jessica said. "I suppose because Lucifer tainted Anna before she left, making it harder for her to choose which would explain why Sam's blood didn't kill you but actually made you develop powers—demonic powers but powers none the less. Anna will not be pleased, especially not with that deal—naughty, naughty."

"Meg!" They all turned to see Ruby walking over. "You stupid bitch!"

"Oh Ruby how delighted I am to see you."

"What do you think you're doing?" Ruby demanded.

"Well I was just—" Ruby cut her off by kicking her in the face.

"Go." Ruby ordered. Sam grabbed Meredith's hand dragging her and S.J towards the Impala.

"Sam what about Dean and Jo!" Meredith protested.

"I'll get them!" Sam said. "Get her out of here."

"But Sam—"

"Now!" Sam ordered.

Meredith put S.J in the Impala getting in beside her. Sam ran off towards the forest where Jo and Dean had been dragged.

Meredith not having the keys hot wired the Impala quickly and drove away while holding S.J to her. She headed for the car accident in hopes of saving them still.

"Uh oh momma." S.J said.

"What?" Meredith demanded. "Uh oh what?"

"Uh oh!" S.J cried again. She pointed her hand out towards the upcoming car wreckage. "Go bye, bye."

"No!" Meredith said.

"Hello." S.J giggled.

The car suddenly stopped and Meredith slammed her head off the steering wheel. S.J was crying in her arms.

Meredith lifted her head off the steering wheel, groaning before realizing S.J was crying.

"Shh, baby its okay." Meredith cooed bouncing her in her arms to soothe her.

The door tore off the side of the Impala making Meredith scream. She wasn't quick enough reaching for her knife as Azazel pulled her out of the car and Jessica ripped S.J from her arms.

Meredith screamed hitting Azazel with all her might. "What are you doing!"

"Meredith don't worry, S.J's in good hands." Azazel hissed in her ear as he dragged he away.

Jessica restrained S.J on the ground and started doing some chant.

"She's ready father." Jessica informed.

"Father?" Meredith cried.

"Do it, Meg." Azazel ordered.

Jessica laid her hand on S.J's forehead muttering some strange chant. Meredith watched as she cut her arm and force fed the blood to her.

"What are you doing to her?" Meredith demanded.

"Its better then mothers milk." Azazel smiled.

Jessica moved her hand and backed away. There was a giant explosion and they all fell to the ground and when Meredith jumped up. Azazel was standing beside Jessica or Meg whoever the hell she was.

In the middle stood little S.J though she wasn't so little anymore. She looked about 8 years old.

"Mommy?" she said confused. "Where's my mommy and daddy?"

"Right here sweetie." Jessica said bending down to her level.

"He is not my daddy." S.J replied pointing to Azazel. "And you are not my mommy. You have an ugly face."

Jessica scowled. "Azazel."

"Come to us child." Azazel said. "We'll take you home."

"No, you're monsters!" she cried looking frightened.

"She can see your true faces you idiots!" Meredith laughed. "She knows who you really are."

S.J turned around and stared at Meredith. "Mommy!"

"What! No!" Meredith protested. "I'm not your mommy, see she is your mommy but she's possessed..." S.J looked confused. "Oh this is all very difficult to explain."

"But you are my mommy." S.J protested back. "I can smell it in your blood."

Meredith eyes widened. "No that's—that's daddy's blood—I'm not your mommy."

"I don't understand." S.J said looking sad. "But I can smell it on you; you are a relative of mine..."

"Yes I'm your Auntie!" Meredith cried.

"My Auntie." S.J said slowly. "I'm positive you are my mother."

"I'm not your mother." Mer snapped without thinking.

"Then I do not trust you."

"What!" Mer said. "You can trust me! I'm your mother—I was just joking before come on."

"Do not lie to me." S.J hissed.

Azazel and Meg attempted to grab her; seeming to sense it S.J tensed and narrowed her eyes. They both screamed, vanishing into thin air.

"S.J." Meredith gasped. She was shocked at the control such a young child had over her powers.

"I won't let them hurt me anymore." She whispered with a pained expression on her face. Meredith felt saddened by this news wondering what they had done to her.

"S.J" Meredith whispered softly. "It's okay, honey, I'll take you to your daddy, you can trust me, I'm your Auntie—your family."

S.J's lip quivered. "I don't have a family, nobody loves me, everyone just wants her hurt me and take my powers away."

"S.J." Meredith called as the child vanished. "Damn it."

She turned on her heel remembering about the accident and rushed over only to be stopped by a strange odour. What was that? _Gasoline_.

"NO!" Meredith screamed. The back end of the SUV caught on fire. She pulled out her cellphone calling for emergency services, praying they would get there in time because if they didn't it would explode.

Meredith started forward determined to save them from their impending doom but something stopped her. She was smacked unconscious, falling to the ground in a heap.

Ruby stood behind her. "Sorry Meredith but there's no time to play hero." She picked her up and they vanished.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Johanna awoke with a start and a dreadful pain in her body. It felt like her leg had been mauled by a wild animal which in a way it had. Hellounds—they were vicious and had torn into her and…one name popped into her head, Dean.

She turned her head to the side and spotted him lying in a pool of his own blood. Jo's eyes widened in fear after a moment of watching and discovering there was no rise and fall of his chest.

"Dean!" Johanna sobbed limping her way over to him.

His eyes were wide open and he had deep claw marks on his chest, blood was splattered across his face.

Johanna didn't need to check for a pulse, a sign he could be saved, it was very evident…Dean was gone.

She fell to his side, her hand over her mouth, sobbing in pain. She had just gotten him back and now he was gone—in hell.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Sam ran through the forest, stopping only once he saw Johanna sobbing over Dean's lifeless body. He felt the tears slip out.

"Sam."

He turned to see Ruby standing behind him. He stared at her feeling heartbroken. Ruby lifted hand, outstretching it to him.

"It's time, Sam."

"Time for what?"

"It's coming." She replied.

Sam's eyes widened, slowly he nodded his head and he took her hand the both of them disappearing.

**In Hell. **

Dean could feel the hooks piercing in his skin, see all the souls around him screaming for mercy and all he felt was fear.

"Help me!" Dean yelled. "Somebody help me!"

Voices whispered all around and hysterical laughter echoed throughout. That's when he felt the pain, as the slicing began. The one person he needed—he screamed her name.

"JOHANNA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY!<strong>

**1. Favourite characters?**

**2. Favourite couples?**

**3. Favourite scene? **

**4. Worst scene? Either because I did something bad/you didn't like to a character you loved or you just thought it was overall a bad scene. TELL ME WHY! **

**5. Love/Hate? **

**6. Excited for what's to come? **

**7. How do you feel? Sad? Were you crying?**

**8. TELL ME SOMETHING, ANYTHING PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My story with EvilAngelTeamGabe, 'Team Free Will Recruits' a Supernatural fanfic naturally ;)**

**My nine other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Winchesters Six' (S1 of this story/complete), 'Winchesters Six S2' (S2 of this story/complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	14. Q & A

**Q & A with Chantel Royal**

**A/N –** **Before everyone moves on to S4, I'm going to answer some if your questions. Most of you asked me some important stuff about the story. ****Here it will be explained.**

**P.S This is not to ruffle anyones feathers, if something I said sounds snippy or rude it's not meant to! So I'll apologize in advance if thats what you get out of it! I just wanted you all to have the answers you were asking for. I hope you'll all continue reading and reviewing! **

* * *

><p><strong>JessicaMeg –**Do you all remember Meg is a demon? Must I remind you demons lie as Dean once told Sam. What she is saying could be true but it could also be false. Keep that in mind.

Also remember when Sam had been possessed by Meg in Born Under a Bad Sign, Jo asked Dean if they ever tell the truth, Dean's reply yeah if they know it will hurt you. So also keep that in mind. Duh, duh, duh...wonder what that means ;) Did I confuse you more? Lol.

Never said there wouldn't be anymore Jessica by the way...

* * *

><p><strong>S.J and Mer –<strong>Okay the reason behind S.J calling Mer mommy was explained already (sort of). S.J I will remind you was only a little baby at first and I'm sure you understand young children are confused/manipulated easily etc etc. This is why.

_"S.J turned around and stared at Meredith. "Mommy!"_

_"What! No!" Meredith protested. "I'm not your mommy, see she is your mommy but she's possessed..." S.J looked confused. "Oh this is all very difficult to explain."_

_"But you are my mommy." S.J protested back. "I can smell it in your blood."_

_Meredith eyes widened. "No that's—that's daddy's blood—I'm not your mommy."_

_"I don't understand." S.J said looking sad. "But I can smell it on you; you are a relative of mine..."_

_"Yes I'm your Auntie!" Meredith cried._

_"My Auntie." S.J said slowly. "I'm positive you are my mother."_

_"I'm not your mother." Mer snapped without thinking."_

Is anyone still confused? Because Meredith had the whole blood ordeal thing with Sammy she has his blood as well as her own running through her which confused S.J because it made her think she was more then just a relative...I'll try and explain a little more in the story because that explanation right there sounds like crap lol sorry, not good at explaining things sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>SUV –<strong>I did not kill half my cast. Who said that? If you look in S4 pictures you will see the answers you are looking for, okay not really they are pretty much all listed as cast members but that doesn't really mean anything.

Not all of them die, but not all of them live either. There would be no point for that scene without casualties of Aiden's power trip. So you'll have to wait and see what I do with that ;)

* * *

><p><strong>S.J the half demon? –<strong>okay remember that kid from S4 Jesse Turner that turned Cas into a figurine? Yeah S.J is kinda like that kid but instead of half demon she's half psychic/demon whatever the hell Sam is. Meg is not her mother; Jessica is as in human Jessica. All this will be explained throughout S4!

* * *

><p><strong>CallieAllie death –**Bobby's part of the army they ain't worried about telling him about her.

* * *

><p><strong>S.J creepy? –<strong>remember the fact that Azazel kidnapped Jessica for a little while she was pregnant and pretty much right after she had the baby which would be impossible in the real world because baby would be dead. Clearly (between the lines anyway) while she was with Azazel he did something to the baby (which I will regard more throughout S4).

That would be why she is so advanced in pretty much everything. She is very smart for an 8 year old, smarter then most her age. It is possible for a one year old to talk and walk, my friend was talking and walking before she was one so yes that is actually possible and yes it would be slurred speech and stumbling walking most likely but you could still understand her just thought I would point that out ;)

As stated above she's based off that Jesse kid and he was kinda creepily smarticle with his powers and such. She was also meant to come off a little creepy because she isn't exactly all human if you know what I mean...

* * *

><p><strong>Great times of passion to come? –<strong>this is rated 'T' not 'M' meaning you will not get detailed scenes of anyone doing the 'deed' plus this story isn't about romance its about family and there's already been scenes like that, must I remind you or Sam/Kendall? Or Dean/Jo?

Yes they faded to black without much detail but that's a writer's technique and it's rated 'T' otherwise yeah... I will try and add more romancey stuff if that is what you please but just remember rated 'T'. OHH and if you would like some romance stuff, review and tell me with who!

Here's your options. (or you can offer a suggestion if not listed below)

Dean/Jo"hanna", Anna/Dean, Kendall/Dean, Jo"hanna"/Sean "Franklin", Kendall/Sam, Jessica/Sam, Ruby/Sam, Meg/Sam, Meredith/Sean "Franklin", Meredith/Sebastian, Aiden/Sebastian, Kendall/Sebastian, Meg/Sebastian, Piper/Chris, Adam/Victoria, Castiel/Meredith, Castiel/Aiden...I donno, can't think of anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Just really wanted to clear that up before I moved on. If anyone still has questions, message me or review and ask, I'll try and answer them best I can in the first chapter of S4. **

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! Love you all and hope this helped answer some of your questions! Keep reading, it's just about to get interesting.  
><strong>


End file.
